Atraccion Fatal
by LadyAtenea
Summary: ¿Que harias si supieras que tu novio te dejo por una amiga? ¿Que harias si el hombre que amas era novio de tu amiga? ¿Q harias si la mujer que deseas no es tu novia?. Un EM Eriol Meiling diferente q los cautivara
1. Viaje Nuevo, Casa Nueva

**Hi soy LadyAtenea, como les va, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, es un poco diferente a lo que es convencional (SS, ET, M?) pero esta vez va a ser Meiling y Eriol. Léanlo y después me dicen si lo sigo **

**Atracción Mortal**

**Capitulo I: Viaje Nuevo, Casa Nueva**

En estos momentos los chicos han terminado la secundaria, y ahora van a comenzar la universidad. En un parque se encuentran sentadas hablando 3 chicas, bellas cada cual a su manera. Atraían la mirada de cualquiera que pasara por allí:

Que pesadilla, ahora ir para la universidad; será que nunca parare de estudiar.- dijo Meiling un poco desanimada

Si quieres abrir tu propia empresa de joyas debes hacerlo.-dijo Tomoyo, la cual estaba muy inquieta- Así es la vida- dijo con una sonrisa

Tomoyo, que te pasa desde hace un rato te encuentro preocupada.-dijo Sakura acercándose un poco mas a su amiga querida

Si que te sucede?-dijo Meiling- Es por tu madre?

No, no es por ella; como saben mi madre esta fuera del país y me dejo la casa, la casa es enorme y me siento muy sola en ella.-dijo Tomoyo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

Pero no tienes a nosotras.-dijo Meiling tratando de darle bríos

Si lo se, pero cuando vuelvo a mi casa es otra vez igual, sola y con montón de sirvientes innecesarios, no los he despedido es por que me da pena que se queden sin trabajo.- dijo Tomoyo, subió la cabeza y sonrió- Quiero que todos ustedes vivan en mi casa de Australia

De Australia, pero si estamos en Japón.-dijo Sakura un poco azorada

No importa, además es solo por un tiempo, todavía faltan 4 meses para entrar a la universidad, podemos aprovechar ese momento para vacacionar como nunca! .-dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa

Y todo eso porque?-dijo Meiling muy extrañada

Ustedes me han dado mucho, aunque no lo crean, y yo quiero retribuirle en algo, además, me hacen falta aquellos días de aventura que pasábamos juntos cuando éramos mas chicos quiero volver a revivirlos.-dijo Tomoyo.- Aceptan?

Por mi esta mas q bien.-dijo Sakura

Directo y en vivo para AUSTRALIAAAA.-dijo Meiling casi gritándolo

Las muchachas se pararon y se fueron a caminar. Eran de una belleza deslumbrante: Tomoyo, era la mas elegante, su piel blanquísima, combinada con el negro azabache de su cabellos ondulados largos, hacían un contraste de mucho porte, sus ojos amatista oscuro desplegaban seguridad a cada paso que daba; Sakura, era una joven encantadora con solo verla, sus cabellos castaños claro hasta la espalda le daban esa actitud inocente que siempre tuvo, pero sus ojos esmeraldas daban entender mucha sinceridad de su parte; y Meiling una joven muy seductora, sus largos cabellos negros hasta la cintura la hacia un poco misteriosa, y sus ojos rojo intenso como el fuego atraía a muchos hombres, pero nunca perdió su alegría y sus ganas de vivir.

Ellas se quedaron a cenar a la casa de Tomoyo, esta aprovecho y llamo a sus 2 mejores amigos, para que las acompañaran a cenar y de esa forma plantearles a ellos el viaje. Ellos aceptaron y comenzaron hablar sobre esto

Espero que esta nueva experiencia nos sirva de mucho a todos. Australia es una isla llena de cosas buenas.-dijo un chico albino, con una sonrisa

Bueno… y cuando partimos?- pregunto Syaoran

Pasado mañana, no les dije pero ya yo he arreglado todo, pasaportes, visas, pasajes, nos vamos un domingo

Tomoyo, pero como lo hiciste?- pregunto azorado Syaoran pasando sus manos por la cabeza, haciendo que todo su cabello se moviera a la par.

Syaoran había cambiado un poco, su musculatura se observaba a simple vista, y sus ojos color ámbar eran profundos, más de una chica se había enamorado de esos ojos, pero todas sabían que su corazón ya tenía dueña: Sakura. Hasta estaban comprometidos.

Bueno, los contactos de mama me ayudaron mucho.-dijo Tomoyo con gran sonrisa en la boca

Tomo, háblame de la casa como es, descríbela.- dijo la chica de ojos rojos

8 habitaciones, 2 cocinas, 4 salas, 1 piscina, área de gimnasio y mas cositas de las cuales se sorprenderán.-dijo Tomoyo cerrando sus ojos y dando una sonrisa (-)

Pero eso no es una casa eso es una mansión.-dijo Eriol.

Este mostraba unos ojos embriagadores, oscuros como la noche, su físico no era muy atlético esto por que le gustaba pasar mas tiempo en una biblioteca que un gimnasio, pero alto y sus cabellos negros con tonos azules le daban ese aire sensual que enamoraba a cualquiera.

Hacia tiempo que no sentía tanta emoción, es bueno que hagas esto, así nuestra amistad será mas duradera.-dijo Sakura recostándose en los brazos de Syaoran

Y así pasaron las horas y dieron las 10 de la noche, todos se fueron pues tenían que preparar las maletas. Llego el domingo y todos estaban en el aeropuerto, Meiling aprovecho un momento para llamar a Tomoyo, quería hablar a solas con ella

Tomoyo, necesito hacerte una pregunta, ya se la hice a Sakura cuando se comprometió con Syaoran.-dijo Meiling con cara preocupada.- Contéstame con toda sinceridad

Tranquila Mei, sabes que siempre lo hago, dime

¿Estas realmente enamorada de Eriol?.-

Mmmm… enamorada, enamorada, creo que no, pero le tengo un cariño especial que va mas allá de ser simple amigos; pero…por que la pregunta.- dijo Tomoyo

Pues sabes que de un 100 confió un 80 en Eriol, el otro 20 por ciento, es por algo que ni yo misma puedo explicarte, sabes que soy muy intuitiva.- dijo Meiling- Además no quiero que te hagan daño, te quiero mucho

Lo se, pero no te preocupes, yo confió en el

En ese momento vino Sakura

Chicas, vengan el vuelo y va a salir.-dijo Sakura

Si vamos.-dijo Tomoyo

El vuelo duro 12 horas, llegaron a Australia, en el aeropuerto les esperaba varios guardaespaldas con 2 convertibles negro y rojo

Así es que me gustan los carros, yo manejo el Rojo.-dijo Meiling sentandose en el asiento del conductor

Yo el negro, si me lo permiten.-dijo Eriol

Claro que te lo permito.-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa (:D)

OK, vamos a probar que pueda hacer este bebe.-dijo Meiling.- Tomoyo, guíame!

Así comenzó una carrera maniática, Meiling sabía manejar, pero le gustaba demasiado la velocidad, corría como una loca, Eriol seguía atrás para no perderle la pista. Después de 40 minutos llegaron a una casa que estaba en una pradera. Se desmontaron para admirad tal belleza

Wao que belleza, una casa en un prado.-dijo Sakura

Si esa es la cosita que les dije que iban a ver.-dijo Tomoyo riendo

Es preciosa esta casa.-dijo Syaoran- Para nada me importaría mudarme aquí por toda la vida

Que les parece si entramos.-dijo la albina guiándolos hasta la puerta

Cuando entraron se deslumbraron a ver aquella casa estilo campestre victoriano. Las escaleras, la fachada y algunos muebles le deban ese aire de campo antiguo y los electrodomésticos le daban el estilo de casa futurista

Por fin encontré un lugar donde poder ver los partidos de fútbol.-dijo Eriol refiriéndose a la televisión.- Esto es enorme

Jajá jajá, suban y elijan sus cuartos, siéntanse como en su casa.-dijo Tomoyo

Y aquí hay empleados?-pregunto Meiling

No Mei, no hay nadie, pero si les gusta contrato uno cuantos ahora mismo.-dijo Tomoyo

No, no lo hagas, cada uno tenemos 2 lindas manos, así es mejor

De quien era la casa Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura

De nuestro abuelo, Saku, la compro hace ya bastante tiempo.-dijo Tomoyo- desde q el la dejo no se ha cambiando nada de lugar…bueno algunas cosas si, las mas modernas, jeje

Tu abuelo tenia un gran gusto.-dijo Syaoran- Se parece mucho a mi en eso

Jajá, pero si no sabes pintar una pared, payaso.-dijo Meiling

No pedí opinión.-dijo Syaoran un poco molesto

TE QUIERO!.-dijo Meiling dándole un abrazo y saltando arriba de el.

**Por favor, si el primer capitulo les gusto, hágamelo saber con un reviews para saber si sigo **

**Saludos LadyAtenea**


	2. Equivocaciones y Errores

**_Hola, como están, Gracias por los review q me mandaron y sugerencias, les prometo que las tomare en cuenta. Más abajo les tengo sus respuestas a sus inquietudes. Jejeje._**

_**ºººººººººººº**_

**Capitulo II: Equivocaciones y Errores**

Después que todos eligieron sus habitaciones, bajaron y empezaron hablar de la casa y decidieron seguir viéndola. En ese momento el celular de Eriol sonó, este lo miro, y se separo del grupo para al parecer hablar con mas 'clama'. Al terminar volvió y dijo

-"Chicos, quiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad si me lo permiten"

-"No hay problema vete a ver, siempre lo haces cuando viajas".-dijo la amatista

-"Ehhh…. Yo también daré una vuelta quiero ver las tiendas q hay en Japón".-dijo Meiling distraída- "Vuelvo enseguida".

Meiling fue la única que había sospechado algo raro de esa llamada, pero no le dio importancia y se fue, luego de media hora Eriol también se retiro. Meiling llego hasta una plaza, quería ver que tipo de ropa usaban en Australia. Después de 2 horas caminando por los pasillos le dio hambre, aprovecho y entro a un restaurante. Al sentarse noto la pareja que estaba al frente de ella, era un chico albino de unos ojos azules profundos y una joven muy elegante con ojos verdes. Al instante ella reconoció al joven—Eriol—pero por más que intento no recordaba a esa mujer. En un movimiento de la mujer esta le acaricio la cara a Eriol, y lo primero que le cruzo por la mente a la china fue que Eriol engañaba a su amiga…Tomoyo. Decidida a descubrirlo se dirigió a la mesa y…

-"Esta es la ciudad que ibas a conocer? Ya veo… bueno que la pases bien con ella". Dijo la china

-"No, espérate, no pienses mal".-dijo Eriol

-"Es algo tuyo esta?".-pregunto la mujer mientras le quitaba la mano del rostro

-"No, pero es…"

-"Pues entonces no le des explicaciones a mujercitas".-dijo la chica mirando desafiante a Meiling

-"Que poco hombre eres Eriol, hacerle esto a Tomoyo. Ah...y mujercita será tu abuela".-dijo Meiling saliendo del lugar

-"Maldición".-dijo el albino golpeando la mesa

-"Eriol, mi madre tenia razón, eres el primo mas extraño que tengo".-dijo la chica cogiendo su bolso- "ella no es nada tuyo…"

-"Pero la conozco y es amiga de mi novia, eso es lo que pasa"- dijo Eriol y se fue

Meiling había decidido no decirle nada a Tomoyo hasta hablar con Eriol. Al poco tiempo este llego. Se encontraron con que Tomoyo habia organizado un pequeño tour por los lugares nocturnos de Australia. Fueron a una plaza y desde ahí hasta un restaurante, para después terminar en un centro de baile (n/a: discoteca, boliche, como quieran llamarle).

-"Sakura, quieres bailar linda".-dijo Syaoran

-"Por supuesto".-dijo Sakura muy contenta, entonces se pararon a bailar

-"Ustedes dos también vayan a bailar!.-dijo Meiling refiriéndose a la pareja de albinos

-"No te molesta que te dejemos sola?"- dijo Tomoyo un tanto preocupada

-"No, eso es lo de menos, horita me paran a bailar".-dijo Meiling

Efectivamente, después de 5 minutos, alguien saco a bailar a Meiling. Después de bailar se sentaron a pedir unos tragos. Luego Tomoyo y Sakura fueron al baño mientras que Syaoran fue a conversar con la banda de turno, dando lugar a que Meiling y Eriol se quedaron solos, aunque había música ellos sentían que había un silencio enorme que los ahogaba

-"Meiling, Atisha es…".- Eriol no pudo terminar porque Meiling lo interrumpió

-"No te pregunte nada".-dijo Meiling de una forma tajante

-"Pero se que quieres saber, no voy a permitir que pienses mal de mi, y que creas que engaño a Tomoyo".- el albino dijo esto con notoria rabia

-"Es muy difícil no pensarlo cuando la gente miente".-dijo ella clavándole sus ojos rubíes

-"Quien me llamo al celular fue ella, Atisha, ella es una prima mía que vive aquí, es inglesa, parece que logro verme a camino a casa de Tomoyo, quería hablar conmigo, solo fue eso".- dijo Eriol bebiendo un trago de whisky hizo una pausa –"Por que será que no te caigo bien?"- el albino siempre se caracterizo por ser muy directo

Meiling no tomo en cuenta la pregunta que le lanzo Eriol.-"Mira que coincidencia, una prima en Australia; tienes primos regados por el mundo entero".-dijo incrédula

-"Me importa poco si me crees o no, lo que no soporto es que andes insinuando cosas que no son, crees que no me di cuenta cuando le preguntaste a Tomoyo sobre si estaba enamorada de mi".-el se limito a beber un trago mas y verla a los ojos.

-"Ósea que te brindas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas".-dijo ella subiendo un poco la voz y notando que la sangre le subía a la cabeza.- "Desde cuando te dedicas?"

-"Desde que personas sarcásticas y como tu existen. No acostumbro a insultar de esa forma, pero TÚ me sacas de mis casillas".-dijo parándose a buscar a Tomoyo.

-"Idiota".-dijo Meiling sabiendo que el insulto no fue escuchado y bebió de un trago el tequila que tenia en la mesa. No entendía como Tomoyo estaba 'ilusionada' con un tipo así, lo calificaba como un hipócrita, nunca se revelaba tal y cual era, y eso a ella le molestaba.

Los jóvenes se divirtieron como nunca. Meiling seguía enojada pero trato de pasarla bien para no molestar a los demas. Ya pasada la medianoche se fueron a la casa. En el cuarto de Sakura, esta y Tomoyo conversaban libremente. Era notorio como habian cambiado tan poco internamente. Sakura seguia siendo esa chica despistada, que se daba cuenta de las cosas tardes y Tomoyo al contrario era muy despierta pero al fin y al cabo introvertida.

-"Fue una noche que nunca olvidare".-dijo Sakura

-"Yo tampoco, la pase muy bien".-dijo Tomoyo- " Cambiando de tema, Sakura quiero…pedirte un consejo".

-"Pues…dime lo que sea"- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

-"Quiero prepara algo especial para Eriol y yo".-dijo Tomoyo con las mejillas rojas- "No es por nada determinado, solo quiero pasar un momento lindo con el".

-"Bueno…".- Sakura estaba un poco colorada- "de eso sabes que soy un poco torpe, pero tu tienes unas ideas muy fabulosas ponlas en practica".

-"No…quiero algo diferente…algo que sea sencillo pero significativo"

-"En este caso pregúntale a Meiling, cada vez que le hacia algo a Julián era muy divertido".-le recomendó la castaña. En ese momento entro Meiling

-"Meiling necesito tu ayuda…"-dijo Tomoyo directamente- "Dame una idea para una salida con Eriol"

-"¿Una salida con Eriol, bueno eso si va estar difícil".-dijo Meiling tirándose en la cama

-"¿Porque?"-preguntó Sakura

-"Están…durito que es una odisea salir con el…mmmm…llévalo a la Naturaleza, a ver si ella hace algo con el".-dijo Meiling burlándose

-"No te burles Mei, esto es muy serio para mi".-dijo Tomoyo enojada

-"OK, OK, llévalo a un prado, un bosque, una cascada, algo así, como algo estilo picnic".-dijo Meiling.- "Lo que cuenta es lo que hagan, no donde estén"

-"Es muy original esa frase. Gracias, buscare el día ideal para hacerlo"

-"Ojala lo encuentres…y de Nada".- dijo la china

Ya tenían 2 semanas en Australia. Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada con su 'salida secreta'. Junto con Sakura iba de tienda en tienda buscando lo necesario para esta, y el pobre Syaran cargaba los paquetes. Tomoyo prácticamente tuvo que suplicarle a Meiling que se quedara con Eriol en la casa mientras lo 'entretenía'.

-"No, no y no. No voy a psar las mejores noches con el encerrada…se atreve a matarme.-dijo Meiling rehusándose quedarse con Eriol

-"Hazlo por mi…después te compensare…solo seran por 2 noches".- dijo la albina

-" Y lo vas hacer esta semana?".- dijo la escarlata minetras se tiraba al piso- "de verdad que estas enamorada"

-"No va hacer esta semana…tengo que buscar ese lugar 'ideal'… pero ya saben lo que dicen, lo que se hace con tiempo sale mejor".-dijo Tomoyo mientras le picaba un ojo- "Dime que si"

-"OK, OK, pero por esto te costara un dia en un spa a TU cuenta".- dijo Meiling

Una noche, en la que Meiling era 'niñera' de Eriol (n/a: jeje, no se enojen quise poner un poco de humor, jeje) decidió hacer artes marciales en el jardín, porque no quería perder el entrenamiento. Mientras ella hacia esto Eriol la observaba…discretamente pero fijamente.

-"Estas manejando mal las patadas".-dijo Eriol mientras leía un libro

-"Como…que las estoy manejando…mal".-dijo Meiling que hacia pausas pues estaba agotada y sudando.- Pensé que la especialista en artes marciales era yo

-"Cada vez que lanzas una patada, tiendes a perder el equilibrio, lo que le da ventaja a tu oponente"

-"No te creo"

-"Es la verdad"

-"Bueno…si estas tan seguro de lo que dices déjate de boberías y ven pruébamelo".-dijo esta secándose la frente del sudor

-"No hay problema".- dijo Eriol. Este se paro y se puso frente a Meiling- "Peleemos."- se quito la camisa, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba quedando a la vista los resultados de años de gimnasio, lo cual era bastante corpulento pero no mas de la cuenta.

-"Que emocionante va hacer esto".-dijo Meiling riendo, prestándole poca importancia a que su 'compañero' de pelea estaba muy bien formado

Comenzaron a pelear fuertemente. Aunque Meiling era una experta este tipo de peleas y lograba esquivar muy bien los golpes Eriol tenia una gran capacidad para confundir, es decir, no le daba tiempo a la china a adivinar sus movimientos. En un momento, Meiling logro patear la espalda de Eriol, pero el ágilmente este dio media vuelta y le sostuvo la pierna izquierda haciendo que esta se volviera y cayera en sentido contrario, es decir bocarriba.

-"Ves lo que digo".- dijo el albino

-"Todavía no hemos terminado".-dijo ella tumbada en el suelo se toco la nuca en señal de que todavía podía pelear. Logro pararse, el albino la empujo de modo tal que volviera caer pero Meiling se sostuvo del cabello de la nuca de Eriol dando como resultado que el también cayera. Eriol cayó arriba de la china, quedaron cara a cara mirándose fijamente, cada uno podía sentir el corazón latir del otro. El albino quedo atrapado en la mirada rubí de la china por varios segundos.

-"Si que sabes pelear"

-"Eh…g-gracias…a-ayúdame a pararme…creo que me d-doble el…el tobillo, me duele mucho".-dijo Meiling notando que tartamudeaba

-"Ven…"-este se paro y la ayudo a esta- "Te puedes apoyar a tu pie?"

-"No, no puedo, me duele mucho"

-"Ven siéntate, déjame revisarlo"

-"Y desde cuando sabes medicina".- dijo Meiling un poco sarcástica

-"No comiences".- la miro a los ojos y esta movió la cabeza asintiendo y dijo- "Te estabas desahogando verdad?"

-"Por que lo dices".- dijo ella cabizbaja

-"Lo sentí mientras peleábamos".-dijo el.- "No peleabas conmigo era contra persona… por lo menos eso sentí"

-"Bueno… de alguna manera si".-dijo ella

-"Es por Julián verdad, nunca supimos por que terminaron".-dijo el

Meiling no contesto

**Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-"Como pudiste…como rayos pudiste hacerme esto".- decia una joven llorando

-"No…no quise, lo que pasa es que me descuidaste…te fuiste".- respondia un hombre de ojos verdes

-"Que te descuide…ja…me fui por dos dias…dos malditos dias"

-"Ademas, vives con esos amiguitos tuyos…prefieres estar con ellos que conmigo"

-"Que mas te vas a inventar…si tanto te disgustaba podias llamar por telefono y terminar conmigo, hubiera preferido eso a tu…a tu engaño…"- la mujer de ojos escarlatas se seco las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.-"si eres inteligente sabras que terminamos"

-"Sabes que es lo que pasa, eres de esas que le encanta seducir a un hombre…pero a la hora de la verdad no haces nada" el hombre la tomo por la cintura forzosamente.- "Esto no pasaría si te me hubieses entregado"

-"Si no supiste esperarme fue tu problema…ahora suéltame que me estas latimando".- la china forcejeo lo mas que pudo, pero no se podia soltar…todas las clases de defensa personal que había tomado no las recordaba…estaba aterrada.- "POR FAVOR…DEJAME" decia llorando

-"Ahora arreglaremos las cosas quieras…o no….-

**Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-"Quisiera que tuvieras mas confianza en mi…para poder ayudarte"

-"Me engaño, cuando volví de la casa de mis padres, fui a verlo de sorpresa y lo encontré besándose con su amante…solo fue eso".- dijo ella mientras se le salía una lagrima- "Solo a ti te lo he contado, por favor no se lo digas a nadie"

-"No hay problema".- le limpio la lagrima – "Ya esta listo, pero deberías ir al medico, para que te revise mejor"

-"Gracias, ayúdame para llegar a mi cuarto".-dijo ella

-"OK"

Después del incidente, llegaron los chicos. Syaoran subió a su habitación y en el pasillo al ver a Meiling que cojeaba le pregunto.

-"Que te pasa, porque cojeas?"

-"Nada, solamente me torcí el tobillo".-dijo Meiling riendo

-"Como…que solamente…PERO TU ESTAS LOCA!...eso es muy peligroso, ahora mismo te llevo al medico".- dijo el muy enfadado.- "Como fue que te lo torciste?"

-"Entrenando artes marciales, no quería perder la practica".- dijo Meiling. En ese momento subió Sakura.

-"Que pasa?".-dijo Sakura

-"Meiling se torció el tobillo entrenando, la voy a llevar al medico".-dijo Syaoran

-"Uffffff, tanto rollo por nada".-dijo Meiling a carcajadas.- "Jajá jajá"

-"Loca…no tienes remedio.-dijo Syaoran" (¬¬)

Syaoran llevo a Meiling al medico, el cual le dijo que por las atenciones previas que había recibido no había que hacer nada, solamente les receto medicamentos para el dolor. Esa noche, todos durmieron placidamente…bueno, casi todos…dos no lo hicieron: uno por que pensaba en su pasado y…otro por que no creía totalmente en el pasado de alguien.

La mañana había llegado muy pronto para ellos, Sakura y Tomoyo se dispusieron a hacer el desayuno, y Meiling se puso a poner la mesa. Los muchachos estaban sentados en la mesa hablando.

- "Y que tal Eriol te gusta Australia".-pregunto Syaoran

- "Pues no me quejo, es una isla maravillosa, con muchas cosas por ver".- respondió Eriol

- "Y el curso de guitarra que estas haciendo, como te va?"-dijo Syaoran

-"Tú sabes que yo soy un genio y que puedo con todo".-dijo Eriol en broma, Syaoran bajo la vista- "No, es broma, la verdad es que es muy bueno, flexible en el horario, pero responsable".

- "Que raro que te guste, he leído que a esos cursos va mucha gente y siempre te ha gustado los sitios ermitaños y solitarios".- dijo Meiling mientras colocaba el mantel

- "Si…que raro".-dijo Eriol quitándole importancia a lo que decía Meiling

En ese momento ella se inclino un poco para poner los platos, al hacerlo el escote de su blusa mostró un poco sus senos, inevitablemente Eriol los vio, bajo la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior. Syaoran se percato del suceso, y Eriol se dio cuenta de que Syaoran lo vio a el. Syaoran se paro, y le hizo un gesto a Eriol y este fue tras de el.

- "Dime, que me quieres decir".-dijo Eriol ya adivinando lo que le iba decir Syaoran

- "¿Que paso en la mesa, no lo entiendo".-dijo el castaño intranquilo

- "Noté el escote a Meiling, eso fue todo".-dijo el ojí-azul

- "Y para ti es...solo espero que eso sea todo".

- "Syaoran, sabes muy bien que ante todo soy un caballero, pero tampoco estoy ciego, si hubieses estado en mi lugar, hubiese echo lo mismo".

- "OK, te lo voy a creer"

ºººººººººººº

**Próximo Capitulo**: Una boda de una amiga de Tomoyo…y mas confesiones del pasado…mas lagrimas…pensamientos raros o fuera de lugar…mas discusiones…secretos que se guardan muy adentro que no quieren que salgan a flote…y mas…NO SE LO PIERDAN!

ºººººººººººº

_**Muchas gracias x los reviews, me sentí tan bien pues pensé q a nadie le gustaría… pero veo q me equivoque. También agradezco las sugerencias y sus ayudas:**_

**Star Hunter: _Seguiré tu consejo…gracias, creo que en este notas que puse guioncitos y todo para que no se pierdan, jeje, muchas gracias de corazón. Y leeré tus fics_**

**Isis Temptation: _Gracias x todo, escucha…en mi país la secundaria y el bachiller es uno solo y lo puedes llamar como quieras (secundaria o bachillerato). Te agradezco por leerlo…ahh que emoción._**

_**Tamayochan: jeje, gracias x decirme por los reviews desactivas, soy nueva en esta pagina y no se me algunas cosas. Gracias por todo**_


	3. Confesiones

**Hooooolaaaaaaaaa…jajaja, estoy muy contenta por que….LLEGO EL 2006…FELICIDADESSSSSSS…jajaa, que bien se siente, un año mas…bueno, déjenme decirle que estoy muy contenta con el fic…aunque he tenido pocos reviews:( me ha salido muy bien, tal como yo quería. Quería decirles que por "ciertas" escenas voy a tener que subirlo de de Rated (creo que es así que se dice) de K+ a T. Pero ya me cayó y lean……..**

**-----------**

**Capitulo III: Confesiones **

Un mes, exactamente un mes había pasado desde que llegaron a Australia. Eriol y Tomoyo eran los únicos que habían tomado cursillos en ese país. Eriol se decidió por uno de guitarra y Tomoyo por arpa. Aunque las clases eran en la misma escuela de música tenían diferentes horarios.

Tomoyo había ganado muchos amigos entre ellos una chica llamada Jazmín, esta le tomo mucho aprecio a Tomoyo y la invito a su boda…sin saber que esta invitación causaría revuelo en el grupo. En la sala…

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia.-dijo Tomoyo un poco nerviosa

-Comienza con la buena por favor.-dijo Sakura

-Bueno… fuimos invitados a una gran boda, de una amiga mía, va hacer en un hotel famoso de aquí, y es formal.-dijo la oji-azul

-Y cual es la mala?.-pregunto Eriol

-Es que es mañana en la noche.-dijo Tomoyo

-QUE!...tremenda amiga tienes…no te pudo avisar con mas anticipación.-dijo Meiling

-No se exactamente cual fue el contratiempo que tuvo, pero para mi no es problema si la rechazan, lo entiendo perfectamente.-dijo Tomoyo con un sonrisa

-Tonterías.-decía el castaño mientras se recostaba del umbral de la puerta y entraba- Acéptala

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Eriol

-Bueno… solo me falta las zapatillas pero creo que lo lograre, di que si.-dijo Meiling

-Yo tengo todo, mañana la boda va.-dijo Sakura muy sonriente

-Me alegra mucho.-dijo Tomoyo llamo a su amiga y había aceptado la invitación.

- Eh…yo me retiro.- decía Sakura mientras salía de la mano de Syaoran

-Ese par….-dijo Eriol mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

_**ºººººººººººº**_

Syaoran había sacado a Sakura de la casa la subió a un auto y habían salido sin rumbo fijo (para Sakura) después de varios minutos de silencio Sakura hablo

- Hacia donde me llevas.- decía Sakura fijándose en un camino que nunca había recorrido

- Pues...me he tomado la libertad de pasar un tiempo a solas con la mujer dueña de mi vida. ¿Te molesta?.- decía Syaoran sin apartar los ojos de la carretera

- No…para nada.- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada.- Pero no contestas a mi pregunta, donde me llevas?

-Será una sorpresa…

Diez minutos después el auto se detuvo en una especie de parque botánico, lleno de flores y plantas de todo tipo. Syaoran ayudo a la chica a bajar del vehiculo. – Y que tal...te gusta?-pregunto el castaño mientras la dirigía hacia las rejas del gran parque

- O…por Dios…es hermoso.-decía Sakura mientras sus ojos admiraban todo cuanto podía ver- Y esto lo planeaste tu solito.-dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz

- Si…y todavía hay mas.- Syaoran la dirigió adentro del jardín, la tomo por la mano y la llevo hasta la parte trasera de este el cual era solitario, había tirado en el piso una especie de manta con una canastilla.- Tendremos un picnic mientras disfrutamos del atardecer.

- Oh mi amor eres fantástico-Sakura se inclino un poco para depositar un beso en los labio de comprometido.

En ese lugar disfrutaron del picnic toda la tarde. Syaoran estaba recostado de un árbol frondoso de grandes ramas que les daban una gran sombra y Sakura estaba al lado de este recostada en su pecho. En ese momento bebían el contenido de una copa de champaña. Sakura súbitamente se giro de rodillas para poder ver a Syaoran

- A veces pienso…que eres demasiado para mi.- decía Sakura con la mirada fija en los ojos de Syaoran-Que no te merezco.

-Pero…que tonterías son esas…en ese caso el que debiera pensar eso soy yo.- decía Syaoran mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- Eres hermosa…inteligente…generosa y honesta…que mas podía pedir un hombre.- le acariciaba ahora el cabello ya acercaba hacia si.- Soy…soy el hombre mas afortunado del planeta

- Te amo…te amo tanto que te…tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño.- decía Sakura abrazando a Syaoran. Este correspondió al abrazo.- Y si lo es…no quiero despertar de el por…

Syaoran puso un dedo en su boca y dijo.- Créeme…no lo es…-seguido a esto el castaño la beso…la beso con suavidad y delicadeza, como queriendo que el beso durara mucho tiempo. Sakura puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el para tenerlo mas cerca. Syaoran con su lengua fue penetrando suavemente a la boca de la castaña y esta se lo permitió. El beso al hacerse mas profundo sonrojo a Sakura, pero a ella le gustaba. A la falta de aire se separaron un poco, Sakura retiro su cabello del cuello para que el castaño tuviera paso a esa zona. Este suavemente comenzó a besar el cuello. En un movimiento subió hasta su la oreja para susurrarle-…Tenemos que…controlarnos…sino no podré detenerme…luego-decía entre besos.

- Mmmm…pero si no quiero.- decía Sakura con una mueca de niña "no satisfecha".- No quiero detenerme.

- Eres muy provocativa, sabias?- decia Syaoran minetras se paraba y la ayudaba a ella.- Te prometo, que el dia indicado, lo podremos continuar.- lo decia con una sonrisa que solo se la daba a Sakura

- Me encanta esa sonrisa.

Syaoran le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazo. Recogieron todo lo del picnic, se montaron al auto y se marcharon. Al día siguiente (era sábado) las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por la boda, especialmente Meiling, porque le faltaban los zapatos. Cuando Meiling salio de su cuarto en dirección hacia la puerta Sakura la detuvo.

-Meiling-dijo un poco nerviosa- qui…quisiera hablar contigo sobre…ya sabes, sobre Julián

-No tengo ánimos para hablar de Julián, el día esta muy lindo para dañarlo hablando de el.-dijo Meiling algo molesta

-De eso te quiero hablar…que fue lo que te hizo Julián que terminaron tan atrozmente, nunca nos dijiste cual fue la razón, y desde ese día no sales con nadie.-dijo Sakura notándose preocupada y tomando una mano de Meiling

-Nada, no me hizo nada, simplemente terminamos por que ya no lo quería, y no estoy con alguien que no quiera.- Meiling sentía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir y parpadeo rápidamente para que esto no ocurriera

-Entonces porque no sales con nadie, antes salías mucho, ahora nada, hace ya casi 1 año que no sales…-Sakura no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Meiling

-Sakura, ya basta con el interrogatorio, es problema mió sino salgo con nadie, quien sabe si me hago MONJA!.-dijo Meiling con los ojos rojos. Salio de la casa con varias lagrimas bajando por su rostro. Sakura al notarlo le pidió a Eriol (que casualmente pasaba por ahí en ese momento) que la acompañara, pues en ese estado (y conociéndola) lo mas probable era que tuviera un accidente. Eriol acepto

-Ven yo te llevo.-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa tensa

-Gracias, te lo agradezco.-dijo Meiling. Se subieron al auto(n/a: esta auto tiene capota…mas adelante sabrán porque) Meiling le dio la dirección y este comenzó a conducir. Por mucho tiempo hubo silencio hasta que…

-En que tienda es?-dijo Eriol

-Es aquí.-dijo Meiling un poco distante- Vienes, o me pasas a buscar.

-Me quedo contigo.-dijo Eriol- así aprovecho y me compro algo.- sonrió y esto hizo que Meiling también lo hiciera

Por horas caminaron y compraron, llego un momento que los dos tenían hambre y entraron en una cafetería, hablaron de diversos temas. Rápidamente salieron y comenzaron a ir camino al parqueo. Al llegar subieron al auto y de repente cayeron en le tema de Julián.

-Estabas así esta mañana por que Sakura te hablo de Julián, verdad?-dijo el, con los ojos fijos en el guía

-Si….- dijo ella, los ojos se le aguaron y parecían aun más rojos que nunca.- Me dolió mucho que me haya engañado

- Yo creo que un engaño…no puede ser el responsable de tanta tristeza y rabia. Creo que hay algo mas.- la miro de reojo y volvió a ver el guía.- Si quieres...bueno, desearía que me lo contaras.

- Bien, te lo contare todo…-

**Flash Back: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ahora arreglaremos las cosas quieras…o no….- el hombre la tenia agarrada por la cintura y la beso bruscamente. La lanzo a un sofá de 3 asientos y se arrimó arriba de ella. Julián con una le tenía agarrada los dos brazos, le resultaba fácil acariciar con morbosidad las piernas de la china.

-Por favor…suéltame!...no lo hagas…-Meiling pedía a suplicas sin conseguir nada. Sentía como la besaba por el cuello, y con la mano libre le desabotonaba la blusa.

-Mira de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo.- decía el hombre refiriéndose a los senos que se ocultaban en el sostén. Comenzó a besarlos mientras escuchaba los llantos de su victima. Con la mano libre bajo hasta los muslos de Meiling y entro la mano. La china al sentir esto saco fuerzas y logro empujarlo haciendo que este se desplomara al piso. Meiling logro pararse y darle una patada en el estomago salio corriendo hacia su auto, entro y se sentó llorando. Se abrocho la blusa prendió el auto y se marcho.

**Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras Meiling le contaba esto a Eriol de sus ojos salían lagrimas sin poderlas contener. Tenía la mirada hacia abajo. Sentía mucha vergüenza.-E-Eso…eso es todo

Eriol se sentía mal y furioso a la vez, no podía creer que Meiling tuvo que pasar por todo eso y sola. La tomo por el rostro y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.- Lo denunciante?

- No!

- Por que?

- Si mis padres, o aun peor Syaoran lo supieran…me protegerían mas de la cuenta, no me dejaran salir si no fuera con un guardaespaldas, y no voy a permitir eso…esa es también la razón por que no se lo he contado a las chicas.- dijo Meiling mientras mas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos escarlatas.- Por favor…no se los diga

- Aunque no este de acuerdo…no se los diré.-dijo Eriol con la mano aun en el rostro de la chica

- Gracias…

- De nada.- el albino observaba como más lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Meiling para recorrer sus mejillas y algunas terminas en sus labios. Con su dedo pulgar izquierdo comenzó a quitar los rastros del liquido salado de sus mejillas, bajo a los labios y deslizo el dedo en ellos para hacer lo mismo. Involuntariamente la china se lamió los labios con la lengua. _"Que labios tan suaves…serán también así al besarlos…"_ al darse cuenta de su pensamiento agito un poco la cabeza _"Estoy realmente loco"_.- Pero mira que hora es!...debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a esa boda

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo Meiling volviendo el rostro y dando una sonrisa

-Hay mucha gente que te toma en cuenta sabias?.-dijo el secándole las lagrimas con la mano- Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta…

-Pues dime quien es, para prestarle toda mi atención…- dijo ella

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, puso el carro en marcha y se fueron. Al llegar se encontraron, con que todo el mundo se estaba arreglando. Los dos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a vestirse. Al cabo de 3 horas ya eran las 7, los chicos estaban abajo esperando a las muchachas. Syaoran y Eriol comenzaron a llamarlas.

-La boda es a las 8, salgan ya.-dijo Syaoran mirando el reloj

-Si, ya bajen, o es que se están construyendo?-dijo Eriol riendo en ese momento baja Sakura

-Ya estamos aquí, no nos presionen.-dijo Sakura mientras bajaba con un vestido verde oscuro, largo, de tiros, con unas zapatillas negras y el pelo amarrado en una cola.- Que tal me veo?

-Como una diosa, mi vida.-dijo Syaoran dándole un beso en la boca

-¿Y yo, como veo, ¿estoy presentable?-dijo Tomoyo que tenia una vestido crema muy elegante con unas pequeñas mangas, con zapatillas doradas, le daba justo en los tobillos con una abertura en el lado derecho; con el cabello suelto.- Me veo bien?

-Y cuando no…te ves hermosa como nunca.- le respondía Eriol tomándole la mano

-Jaja, se los dije que se ven bien.-dijo Meiling, bajando con un vestido negro, pegado que le daba debajo de las rodillas, con zapatillas negras, y el pelo recogido en una cola alta.- Ahora, mi turno, como me veo?

-Te ves muy preciosa.-dijo Eriol, mirando su cara y después su cuerpo para darse cuenta que el vestido le favorecía muy bien _"Si, te ves muy bien"._

-Te ves preciosa.-dijo Syaoran.- Pero basta de hablar, vayámonos.

Llegaron rápido a la boda, Tomoyo los dirigió hasta la mesa indicada, todos se sentaron en ella. Después de la ceremonia, comenzó el baile. Tomoyo hablaba con la novia muy animadamente, Sakura y Eriol estaban bailando y más allá estaban Meiling y Syaoran.

-Te importaría, si cambiamos de pareja).- le pregunto Syaoran a Meiling al oído

-¿Claro por que no?...últimamente ustedes necesitan mas tiempo-dijo Meiling guiñándole un ojo.- Solo les pido ser la madrina del primero…

- Meiling!.-dijo Syaoran mirándola a la cara…viendo los ojos de la china se relajo y le dijo.- OK, serás la primera…pero eso no va a pasar en mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.- bailando se acercándose a Eriol y Sakura que bailaban muy animados.- Hey…Cambiamos de pareja Eriol?

- No hay problema.- dijo Eriol soltó a Sakura y tomo a Meiling. Comenzaron a bailar, era algo así como una salsa, pero de repente se paro y cambio la música a una balada y tuvieron que pegarse mas, para poder bailarla. Ellos estaban ubicados muy lejos de Sakura y Syaoran y bastante de Tomoyo.

-Quieres seguir bailando?- le pregunto Eriol.- Lo digo por el cambio de música

-Si, quiero seguir bailando.-dijo ella situando sus manos en los hombros.

-OK.- Eriol apoyo su cabeza al lado de la de ella y la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y comenzó a bailar.

-Eriol…hace rato que empezó la pista de baile, y no has bailado una sola canción con Tomoyo, perdona mi indiscreción, pero, no los veo como antes.- decía Meiling

-…te voy a decir un secreto…-le susurro el albino al oído. Esto hizo que ella se estremeciera un poco.-…yo también opino lo mismo, ya no es lo que era antes…es que no siquiera que fuera como antes.

- Ya no la amas?-pregunto Meiling con dejadez.- que sientes por ella?

- Siento cariño por ella…el cariño no es igual al amor…Seria mas fácil bailar si pusieras tus manos en mi cuello.- dijo Eriol a modo de chiste

- Ahhh…si, lo siento.-Meiling paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Eriol

-No lo sientas…Y disfruta de la fiesta.- lo digo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Meiling olvidara el asunto

Después de que pasara esa pieza, Meiling logro sentarse y a la vez, hacer que Tomoyo y Eriol bailaran, ella recordó la conversación que tuvo con Eriol. Le parecía que decía la verdad.

20 minutos bailando le habían hecho efecto, por eso decidió ir al balcón que daba hacia al jardín, necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos.

"_Aire…ya era justo. Espero arreglar las cosas con Tomoyo…no quisiera estar haciéndole un daño…Si ya Meiling lo noto, no dudo que otras personas lo hayan echo…Al parecer es muy visible que no estamos bien, o por lo menos, que no parecemos pareja" _Eriol se paso una mano por el cabello y dijo _"Creo que lo que sentí…fue admiración, mucha admiración por parte de ella, mezclado con la juventud en que decidimos ser novios…si, estoy seguro…esperare un tiempo a ver como marchan las cosas" _dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la boda, sus ojos se dirigieron a Meiling la cual estaba bailando con un hombre que el no conocía, al parecer se lo habían presentado _"Esa chica es fuerte…que digo, si ya no es una chica, se ha convertido en toda una mujer…pasar por todo eso, y ella sola…espero que alguien pueda apreciar todo lo que tiene…una mujer inteligente y además preciosa…que mas se puede pedir"_ Salio del jardín y volvió a entrar a la boda.

La boda termino sin ningún problema, todos se retiraron. Al llegar cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones, nadie se dirigió la palabra (excepto Sakura y Syaoran) estaban muy concentrados en sus pensamientos.

**ºººººººººººº**

Dos semanas habían pasado, sin ellos darse cuenta. Eriol y Tomoyo seguían con la relación (aunque el albino trataba de reanimarla). Meiling tenía uno que otro australiano ilusionado, pero ella nunca dio a entender nada, y Sakura y Syaoran, cada día mas disfrutaban de estar juntos. Una noche estaban reunidos en la sala viendo una película de terror y romance:

- Hasta los vampiros son unos lentos…-dijo Meiling mientras se atragantaba un puño de palomitas (n/a: pop corn, rosetas de maíz o sisellitas).- Que idiota, por que no la agarra y la termina de besar.-

-Por que la película se hizo así.-respondió Syaoran- Espera que de seguro la besa

-Yo estoy con Meiling si es que la quiere tanto como dice, que se lo demuestre.- dijo la amatista.

-Shhh, no escuchan…alguien toca la puerta.-dijo la castaña mientras se recostaba sobre Syaoran.- Eriol ve a ver… HAY ESTA OTRA VEZZZ!…

-Sakura cálmate, ya voy, de seguro es el vampiro de la pizzería.- dijo Eriol a carcajadas

- ¡¡¡¡ERIOLLLL!-Sakura escondiendo la cara

-Yo te acompaño…tiene que ser la pizza que pedimos.-dijo Tomoyo.

-No la paguen, llego a los 35 minutos, y la pizzería dice "30 minutos o gratis".- dijo Meiling metiéndose otro puño de palomitas

Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron a la puerta, oían como tocaban la puerta sin cesar, mientras mas cerca estaban escuchaban unos gritos de auxilio, al parecer de un hombre. Eriol coloco a Tomoyo detrás de el y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente…Era increíble lo que había visto…Era grotesco…Era nauseabundo…

-----------

**Quisiera agradecer especialmente a Isis T. por ser de gran ayuda…me ha dado muy buenos consejos…simples pero bueno y eso lo agradezco. Gracias **


	4. ¿Que me pasa?

**Hola…como andan…yo muy bien, por que mi inspiración llego para quedarse. Please les pido a todo aquel que lea esta loca pero insólito fic, me deje un review para saber que opina la gente… Bueno lean…**

**Capitulo IV: ¿Qué me pasa?**

-AUXILO!...POR FAVOR…SE LO RUEGOOO…NO DEJEN QUE ME MATE…POF FAVOR….- así eran los gritos de aquel anciano

-Cálmese….- dijo Eriol tapándose la nariz para no oler aquella peste. Entre…entre

-Que pasa…aquí.-dijo Syaoran, quedando atónito por lo que veía

-Syao…O…por Dios…quien…q…-Sakura no pudo soportar lo que había visto, se desplomo hacia el piso, ágilmente Syaoran pudo sostenerla a tiempo

-LO LAMENTO…POR FAVOR…NO ME SAQUEN….NO ME DEJEN SOLO CON ELLA…ES UNA LOCA…ME QUIERE….ME QUIERE MATAR!

-Podrían callarse por favor.- dijo Meiling mientras se paraba y tapaba su nariz.- Eriol, que es esto.

-Esto no, sino quien.- dijo Eriol llevando a Tomoyo adentro.

Tomoyo se quedo cuidando a Sakura arriba, mientras que Eriol, Syaoran y Meiling trataban de ayudar aquel pobre hombre. Era extraño…de su cabeza salían astas…tenia una mano mutilada y de su espalda… en su espalda tenia cientos de bolas de pus que se explotaban con solo tocarla, esa bolas eran las que hedían a…algo que no tenia explicación…tenia llagas por todas partes. A este hombre lo llevaron al jardín y hablaron con el.

-Perdone que tengamos que estar así, pero no aguantamos el olor.- se disculpo Eriol pues los 3 tenían paños en la nariz

-No importa…los entiendo…gracias por salvarme.- decía el hombre parado y un poco jorobado

-Como se llama y que diablos le paso.- dijo Meiling reteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-Soy…soy Blackman George… y esto…esto en lo que me he convertido me lo hizo mi mujer.- dijo el hombre mientras lloraba

- ¡¡Su mujer!…y como?….- dijo Syaoran dándole una mirada significativa a Eriol

-Ella…ella hizo un pacto con un hombre…muy, muy rico. Ella…ella y yo somos pescadores…y a cam-cambio de mercancías (entiéndase peses, pejes, etc.)…. le dio el poder que ella siempre quiso…hacerles daño a las demás personas si no cumplían su voluntad.

-Al parecer ella no lo quería mucho a usted…Como se llamaba el hombre.- dijo Eriol muy intrigado

-No me le se el nombre…nunca me lo quiso decir…solo se que le falta un ojo y tiene una cicatriz en la cara.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que esta así.- dijo Meiling con el paño que la ya le cubría la cara

-Llevo casi un mes…mi mujer se molesto conmigo por que no permití que vendiera el ultimo pedacito que nos quedaba de la finca…por eso me hizo esto.- dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a sollozar

-OK…se quedara aquí, por esta noche y tratáramos de curarle después usted se va…-dijo Syaoran dando media vuelta

-¡NO, solo quiero un favor…quítenle esos poderes…ella esta cerca…lo siento

-Por que esta tan seguro que podemos quitarle esos poderes a su mujer?.- Eriol dijo esto con una mirada misteriosa

-Soy muy viejo…bastante para saber que existe la magia…o un poder sobrenatural…con solo verlos me doy cuenta que ustedes tienen…por lo menos ustedes dos.- dijo esto señalando a Eriol y a Syaoran

-¡Mire viejo!…auque no tenga poderes, conozco 69 formas de matar a una persona en menos de 1 minuto…no me subestime.- dijo Meiling mientras se ponía roja de la rabia

-Disculpe señorita…no fue mi intención ofender…-el anciano hizo una pausa.- Esta cerca la siento

-Que siente que…-dijo Tomoyo mientras bajaba con Sakura la cual estaba mareada

-SAKURA, sube por favor.- dijo el castaño preocupado

En ese momento una animal salto las grandes rejas de la mansión, era un animal de cuatro patas, el cual se comenzaba a enderezar para ponerse en dos y tomar cuerpo de mujer

-Que demonios pasa aquí.- decía Meiling poniéndose en posición de defensa

-No tengo la mayor idea.- Syaoran al momento se ponía delante de Sakura con intención de protegerla de esa cosa

-ENTREGENME A MI MARIDO, O SE ARREPENTIRAN!.- dijo el animal que tomaba forma de mujer

Eriol cerro los ojos y de repente los abrió para decir- Los poderes que tiene son de bajo rango, no corremos peligro con ella.

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, DAME A MI MARIDOOOOOOO!.- decía la mujer que al parecer perdía la paciencia

-¡Dios del Trueno, ¡Ven a mi!.- decía Syaoran. Inmediatamente saco su espada y del negrísimo cielo se disparo un rayo que ilumino, el cielo por instantes. Cayó encima de la mujer-animal. Esta cayo desplomada al piso mientras sollozaba.- Ya estoy bastante grande para juegos inútiles…no me miren así, no murió esta desmayada

Los ojos de Eriol cambiaron para mostrar unos misteriosos, se acerco a la mujer se inclino y le pregunto.- Quien te ha dado estos poderes, quiero un nombre ya…

- Y…tu cr-crees…que seré tan tonta para decirte…prefiero que me mates tu…a-a que me tor-torture el…-decía la mujer que tenia dificultad para hablar

- Tus deseos son ordenes.- dijo Eriol y al instante puso su mano en la yugular de la bestia para matarla…en pocos segundos logro su fin

-Por que…por que la mataste.- pregunto Sakura abrazando a Syaoran por detrás

-No conseguiríamos nada de ella, aparte iba a morir como quiera, solo le evite que sufrirá.

Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura entraron en la casa para preparar un lugar para que el anciano pudiera dormir. Entre Eriol y Syaoran hicieron una pócima capaz de curarle los desperfectos al anciano; en pocos minutos el brebaje dio su efecto y las llagas y los cuernos desaparecieron. Tomoyo le dio unas mantas y lo dirigió a un cuarto de servicio, ahí dormiría. Antes de entrar a su habitación le pidió a Eriol otro favor.

- No quiero ser abusivo-el viejo tomo a Eriol por las manos en gesto de suplica.-…pero, mi mujer hizo que vivir en la costa sea un infierno: las ventanas se abren solas, las puertas se estrellan, los gabinetes se caen al suelo…y…le ruego que por favor me acompañe hasta mi humilde casa y la desembruje…tengo un nietecito…y quiero salir adelante…por favor se lo suplico.

Eriol no interrumpió al hombre, lo analizaba y por lo que veía el anciano estaba desesperado y decía la verdad.- Escuche atentamente, mañana lo llevaremos y lo ayudaremos con la casa, en cambio, usted no le dirá a NADIE la existencia de la magia y de que nosotros la poseemos, por que le juro que si me entero de que usted, lo anda pregonando, así como lo cure…así de rápido lo desapareceré.- necesitaba infundirle miedo al anciano, no quería arriesgarse.

- No se preocupe…no le diré a nadie.- el anciano beso la mano de Eriol.- se lo prometo por la salud de mi nieto.

El anciano entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta. Eriol se quedo unos segundos observando, como esperando que algo sucediera. Coloco una mano en su cuello _"maldito dolor de cuello" _pensó, desde hace rato le molestaba aquel malestar. Se encamino a la sala para anunciarles a todos que mañana irían a la casa del viejo para ayudarlo.

- Tu crees que es seguro llevarlo hasta la costa- pregunto Sakura preocupada.- y si es una trampa?

- No lo creo, además es mejor ponerle fin a esto de una vez y por todas. Ustedes saben que si fuera por mí entregaría mi magia, prácticamente no quiero saber de ella, me trae más problemas que soluciones. Quiero y DESEO que este asunto muera aquí.- respondió Eriol llevándose las manos al cuello

- Lo se. Quedamos que no usaríamos magia nunca mas, pero…

Como adivinando lo que Sakura iba a decir el albino la interrumpió.- Este será el ultimo caso de magia…por lo menos para mi.

Todos estaban muy cansados, mañana tenían que dirigirse a un lugar que no conocían. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, los chicos estaban empacando solo lo necesario para quedarse justamente 2 días. Ya a las ocho estaban en una camioneta a camino a la ribera. Esta quedaba a las afuera de Canberra (la capital de Australia) en las playas de Pórtland. En el trayecto hablaron muy poco. Syaoran que estaba conduciendo se percato de ligeras gotas que se estrellaban con el cristal del carro.

- Al parecer una tormenta se avecina.- anuncio Syaoran viendo el cielo negro que se distinguía a lo lejos

- Lo que faltaba…que vacaciones estas, es verdad lo que dicen: la felicidad nunca es completa.- decía Meiling mientras puyaba (golpeaba, en realidad) descontroladamente el celular

- Por que lo dices.- pregunto Sakura que no se daba cuenta a que se refería

- No se nota…estamos aquí, sentados en una camioneta por 2 horas para llevar un don a una costa, Y PARA COLMO… la lluvia se a dado la tarea de que tampoco disfrutemos de la playa…ves, es como si 'algo' estuviese dispuesto a hacer que estos dos días sean los peores de nuestras vidas.

- Puedes dejar de ser tan…dramática y un poco mas…positiva.- decía Eriol con ironía, desde anoche la nuca le molestaba y se sentía en condiciones para soportar la 'personalidad' de Meiling

- Cállate, todo esto es tú culpa, no pudiste simplemente mandarlo en un taxi…PERO NO Súper-Eriol al rescate…

Prácticamente así pasaron lo que le quedaba de viaje. Para cuando llegaron a la ribera, la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta, como había vaticinado Syaoran. El anciano se apuro por abrir la puerta de su vivienda para poder albergarse en ella. La casa se encontraba en una playa, que al parecer era privada. Esta no era grande, pero se veía lo bastante confortable para pasar un tiempo allí; desde la puerta principal se veía todo: la escalera que daba a las habitaciones, la cocina, la sala y el área de lavado. El señor Blackman (n/a: así se llama el viejo…x si se les olvido) les mostró a cada uno sus habitaciones.

Todos se retiraron a las habitaciones para bañarse y cambiarse. La primera en bajar fue Meiling.

_- "Creo que voy a hacer la cena…para disculparme"_-pensó Meiling mientras entraba a la cocina. Se acerco a la despensa para ver que podía hacer.- Por lo visto vamos a comer pasta con albóndigas

- Espero que lo sepas cocinar.- Eriol estaba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina.- Por que sino lo puedo hacer yo

- Si, si se hacerlo…Ehh…te quería pedir disculpas, te trate mal sin razón, estaba irritada. Lo siento.- dijo Meiling dando vuelta para poder observarlo.- Pero no pensaras que lo haré yo sola.

- No, te ayudare.- Eriol se dispuso a subir las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos.

Meiling saco lo necesario de la despensa para comenzar a cocinar. Mientras ella ponía las pastas, Eriol picaba una zanahoria, en un movimiento brusco el cuchillo se le resbalo y cayó al suelo. Cuando se inclino para tomarlo su vista se topo con las piernas de Meiling (esta tenia una falda jean mas arriba de la rodilla), se quedo varios segundos observándolas, con el cuchillo ya en mano comenzó a subir la mirada pensando que iba a distraerse, pero se equivoco…sus ojos quedaron admirando el cuerpo de la joven china, tanto su rostro como su busto cubierto por una fina blusa negra. _"Rayos…tengo que dejar de verla así…o me volveré loco" –_pensó rápidamente agito la cabeza y continuo con la cena.

Meiling se sentó a esperar a que las pastas estuvieran listas. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba Eriol.- ¿Qué te pasa, desde anoche estas raro… ¿Te duele algo?.

- No es nada.-indicó el albino con una sonrisa.- solo que estoy un poco cansado por el viaje y porque no dormí bien anoche.

- Ahh…sabes, cuando estoy cansada nada me reconforta mas que unos buenos masajes.- decía Meiling mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.- Con gusto puedo darte unos masajes, soy buena en eso. Esa es una razón por la que quiero poner mi empresa de Spa.

- No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Con el tiempo se me pasa.

- Sabes muy bien que NUNCA acepto un no por respuesta. Hacia que VEN y SIENTATE y deja darte el MASAJE.- decía Meiling mientras arrugaba el ceño, lo jalaba de un brazo y lo sentaba en la silla.

- OK, OK pero no te enojes…-Eriol se dejo caer en la silla, coloco los brazos y la cabeza en la mesa. Su piel al sentir contacto con las manos de la china se tenso un poco, pero inmediatamente se relajo dejando que las manos frotaran sus hombre y la base de su cuello.- Realmente eres buena…una experta se podría decir.

- Jajá, dile eso a mi padre, el piensa que mi idea de un Spa es para 'holgazanes', una perdida de tiempo.

- ¿Has probado con darle un masaje, talvez al ver que sabes dar los masajes te deje poner el Spa.

- Ya lo intente y lo que me dijo fue: 'Y tu crees que mi única hija va a estar dándole masajes a gente desconocidas' y yo le dije que yo no iba a dar masajes, que iba a contratar personal, pero ni a si…mi papa es terco como una mula

- Como tu…-dijo Eriol con una carcajada

- Si, como yo… listo, ahora dime, ¿te sigue molestando el cuello?.- pregunto la china volviendo a la olla de las pastas

- No, realmente no. Te lo agradezco…

. Ummm…que huele tan bien.- pregunto Sakura mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Se asomo a la olla para ver que eran pastas.- Hay que bien, me muero del hambre…

- Sakura, aprovecha y pon la mesa, que ya voy a servir…y Eriol busca al viejo y a los demás para que vengan cenar.- decía Meiling, esta estaba ya sirviendo los platos. Al ver que Eriol no se movía le grito.- ¡Pero ya!

- Si mi capitana.- le respondió Eriol tomando una pose de marinero con una gran sonrisa.- Cada día estas mas loca.- le dijo mientras salía de la puerta

Al poco rato bajo Syaoran, Tomoyo y el señor George y entraron a la cocina, cada uno tomo puesto en la mesa. Sakura termino de poner la mesa y Meiling ponía los platos ya servidos. Tomoyo noto que había un asiento vació y se recordó del nieto del señor.

- Señor George y su nieto?- pregunto la amatista intrigada

- Tiene que estar bajando en estos momentos.- con esto se refirió a los pasos que se acercaban a la cocina. En ese instante entro un joven apuesto, de una altura envidiable, con la piel de un tono nacarado la cual contrastaba muy bien con sus cabellos y ojos grises con tono violeta, un violeta muy claro. Tenía desarrollados los músculos al parecer por el trabajo físico que realizaba. El joven camino y se sentó frente a la silla de Meiling.- Hijo, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

- Lo siento abuelo, me tarde por que la marea subió mucho...y usted sabe que cuando eso pasa varios caminos se cierran.- al darse cuenta que tenia compañía se dirigió a ellos.- Lo lamento, no sabia que teníamos visita.

- Discúlpame, pero por la forma que hablo el señor George de ti, pensé que eras un niño.- dijo Eriol mientras concentraba la mirada al joven. Suavizo la mirada y agrego.- Es muy evidente lo contrario, verdad señor George?

- Todos los que conocen al abuelo antes de mi siempre piensan eso, el tiene la costumbre de describirme como un niño y se sorprenden al verme. Pero a mi no me importa.-explico el joven comenzando a comer.

Todos comenzaron a comer quitando importancia a la interrupción que hubo al principio. No habían terminado cuando Meiling interrumpió, desde hace rato quería hacer esa pregunta que le cruzaba por la mente.

- Joven.- pregunto la china- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Yo…- hizo pausa para terminar de masticar la albóndiga que había introducido en su boca. Se limpio con una servilleta antes de agregar.- Me llamo Aarón Blackman, ¿porque lo pregunta?

- Simple Curiosidad.- agrego Meiling con una sonrisa; esas sonrisas que solo daba cuando quería 'agradar' a alguien. Lo miro a los ojos, borro la sonrisa de su boca y siguió comiendo. El hombre realmente le había llamado la atención, parecía diferente.

Varias personas se dieron cuenta de la intención de la china, Syaoran, Eriol y el mismo Aarón. A este último Meiling (también) le había llamado la atención, hace mucho que no veía a mujeres a si. En cambio Syaoran y Eriol pensaban que era un atrevimiento tanto de Meiling y de Aarón, cada uno por su parte cavilaban el escarmiento que llevaría la china.

La cena paso a terminar en santa paz. Al terminar de cenar Aarón se disculpo y se dirigió a su habitación. Entre Sakura, Tomoyo y el Señor George limpiaban la mesa y lavaban los platos. En la sala estaban sentados Eriol y Syaoran y al momento entraba con una jarra y 3 vasos, al parecer llevaba jugo.

- Quieren?.- refiriéndose a la jarra y al mismo tiempo se servia

- No.- dijeron simultáneamente Syaoran y Eriol.

- Pues se lo pierden.- dijo Meiling mientras se sentaba en un mueble con las piernas sobre este, cuidando, tener as piernas cerradas (n/a: para que no se le vieran las bragas, jajaja) y colocándose un cojín en su regazo.- Entonces…cuando nos vamos.

- ¿Tan rápido quieres irte?...pensé que no querías quedarte a coquetear con Aarón.- le reprendió Syaoran sirviéndose de la jarra.

- Si preguntarle el nombre alguien para ti es coquetearle me imagino que darle la mano seria casarse…cálmate quieres, simplemente le pregunte el nombre.

- Sin ofender, pero opino igual que Syaoran. Mei te conocemos bastante, sabemos que cuando haces esto…-en este momento Eriol imito a Meiling con los gestos que hizo anteriormente (n/a: los gestos fueron: parpadear mucho y pasarse la mano por el cabello, y sonreír.) exagerándolos, causando que Syaoran se fuera abajo a carcajadas.-…quieres conquistar a un hombre.

- Ridículos.- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.- yo no hago así.- tirándoles varios cojines. En ese momento Aarón bajaba las escaleras, al parecer se había bañado pues tenía el cabello mojado haciendo que varios mechones se quedaran pegados en su frente y ojos. Vestía unos jean azules desgastados y una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba el físico de sus brazos. Meiling murmuro lo siguiente.- Les demostrare que no coqueteo con el…bueno no delante de ustedes.

Al momento que Aarón paso por delante de Meiling este bebía de su vaso (una forma de ignorar, según ella), este se detuvo la observo un instante y le pregunto- Usted sabe mi nombre, pero yo no se el suyo, ¿Cuál es?

- Li, Meiling Li, y por favor no me diga usted, se nota que usted es mayor que yo.- le respondió Meiling quitándose el vaso de la boca y poniéndolo en la mesa.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 27…disculpe mí indiscreción pero… ¿es usted asiática?

- Si…china mejor decir, estoy aquí de vacaciones.- le anuncio la joven. Meiling bajo los pies dando espacio para que este se sentara. Se olvido completamente de sus compañeros de charla (Syaoran y Eriol). "Este hombre esta…esta…interesante".

- Señorita Li, no puedo continuar la platica, la dejaremos en otro momento.- dijo Aarón rechazando la invitación de sentarse que le hizo la china.- Hablaremos en otro momento.- regalándole una gran sonrisa y saliendo de la sala para dirigirse hacia las afueras de la casa.

- Ven…-dijo Meiling mientras volvía a subir los pies

- Es sorprendente como te recuperas de tus caídas emocionales.- expreso Eriol con una mirada indiferente.- Como cambias de ánimos y de recuerdos.

Meiling sabía muy bien a que se refería Eriol: a Julián.- A veces tenemos que obligarnos a subir del abismo en que nos encontramos…aunque finjamos.- Meiling se paro y se retiro a la cocina, y se ofreció a ayudar a Sakura y Tomoyo con los platos. Tomoyo acepto, se lavo las manos y se dirigió a la sala, se dejo caer al lado de Eriol dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué tienes, Te veo molesto.- le pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, me siento bien, es que estoy un poco cansado…y tu cuéntame, ¿Te gusta la playa?- dijo Eriol cambiando rápidamente de tema y otorgándole una sonrisa.

- La casa me gusta, es pequeña pero muy agradable…en cuanto a la playa, recuerda que todavía no hemos salido afuera….-dijo la amatista. Mientras hablaba entro Sakura y se sentó sobre las piernas de Syaoran, el cual se sonrojo en el acto al ver la acción de su prometida.- Y tu Sakura ¿que opinas sobre el lugar?

- Pero si es hermoso, hay palmeras por doquier, la cueva que esta cubierta de pasto y hay muchas casitas…ahh también me fije que en este lugar hay muchos pescadores. Es lindo vivir aquí.- respondió Sakura y dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba detrás de ella le pregunto.- Y a ti Syaoran ¿te gusta esta costa?

- No me encanta, pero tampoco me desagrada.- le contesto.- Pero el solo hecho de que estés aquí, hace que me agrade.- le susurro al oído haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara, cosa que notaron el par de albinos.

Luego de 1 hora se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Meiling (la cual había permanecido en la cocina, para según ella no causar un escándalo por Eriol) entro en la sala, al ver que estaba vacía se dirigió a aposento para dormir. Subió y se puso su ropa de dormir se sentó en la cama y pensó- "_Si estas cortinas fueran mas gruesas"- _refiriéndose a la luz de la luna que invadía su habitación de un tono azul grisáceo. Quito las sabanas de la cama y se ubico entre ellas _"Es solo un amigo…un amigo a quien le conté mi mayor secreto"_-se giro y miro hacia otro lado _"Por eso me importa le que piense"_.

**ºººººººººººº**

Era la quinta vez que habría los ojos desde que se acostó, no podía dormir. Decidió que si bebía un poco de leche, talvez le llegaría el sueño, pero para que seguir durmiendo si los rayos del sol entraban sin permiso por las rendijas de su habitación. Miro hacia el techo blanco y de repente se le formo la imagen de una mujer. Una mujer que él conocía muy bien, era: blanca, cabellos largos azul oscuro casi negro, y ojos morados profundos. _"Perdóname…pero no puedo hacer que cautives a mi cuerpo…de verdad perdóname"_- pensó él. Tenia que acabar con eso antes de que fuera muy tarde…. Se paro de su lecho y miro hacia la pared donde colgaba un reloj _"Las 8:30…alguien debe estar despierto ya"_.

Puso su toalla en mano abrió la puerta y se encamino hacia el baño, no había nadie en el, entro y cerro la puerta. Colgó la toalla en el garfio, y se despojo de su ropa de dormir. Entro a la ducha abrió el agua fría, y se puso de bajo del chorro, la necesitaba. Dejo que el agua le golpeara con fuerza la espalda y la cabeza. Tenia la sensación de que si hacia eso se la sacaría de la cabeza _"Como fue que ocurrió…Demonios, por que ella, justamente ella"_ Comenzó a frotarse con el jabón. Cerro el agua fría y abrió la caliente, si la fría no pudo talvez la caliente lo haga _"Por que me molesta tanto que se fijen en ella…es atractiva y podría enamorar a cualquiera…Se ha convertido en la ama de mis alucinaciones"_.

Salio de la ducha, se rodeó la cadera, mostrando sus pectorales bienes desarrollados con la toalla y abrió la puerta. Se volteo _"La ropa"_, alargo el brazo, tomo la ropa y volvió para tener al frente a 2 mujeres que hablaban frente a la puerta el baño: Una con ojos violetas y otra con ojos carmesíes.

- Hola Eriol…

----------

**Jajajaja, les gusto, yo espero que siiiiiii…le puse mucho empeño pues quería dejar de hablar de Mei para hablar del galanazo de Eriol…Quería darles un aviso entre a clases el martes 11 de Enero y estoy en exámenes, me disgusta un poco que cuando este leyendo un fic me salten con eso para dejarme un MES! Sin actualización en la parte mas emocionante…pero como yo lo he sufrido no voy hacer que ustedes la poca gente que lee mi fic  pase x eso, es decir…AUNQUE ENTRE AL COLEGIO Y ME CAIGAN ARRIBA 3 EXAMENES X DIA…Voy a actualizar… Y quiero agradecer a **

**-morgana riddle: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, de seguro tienes lo q se requiere solo dale mente y escribe, te aseguro que te saldra algo buenisimo**

**- Isis: Gracias…espero que te guste este capitulo…y dame tu opinión ehhh… TQM**

**Los quiere LadyAtenea**


	5. Atraccion

**Hola…LadyAtenea pidiendo perdón por la tardanza inusual que tuve para subir este capitulo. Lo que paso fue que los exámenes me tienen agotada y la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no es hasta ahora que regresa. Lean y por favor dejen review….**

**Capitulo V: Atracción**

- Hola Eriol, te levantaste temprano hoy.- le saludo Tomoyo que portaba un camisón rosa largo y una bata por encima abierta

- Ehh…si me levante temprano y ustedes también.- respondió.- Chicas no puedo quedarme así toda la mañana….- refiriéndose a que estaría desnudo completamente al no ser por la toalla.- …entrare a mi cuarto

- Si ve…Tomoyo ¿te importaría que fuera yo primero al baño?.- dijo Meiling

- No, para nada.- contestando y viendo como Meiling entraba al baño y refiriéndose al albino.- Eriol, el sr. George nos llevara a ver como quedo el pueblo, el quiere saber nuestra opinión…ya sabes, para ver si nos vamos o esperamos que baje la corriente del agua.

- No hay problema, esperemos hasta que todos se despierten.- y al momento entro a la habitación.

Media hora después ya todos estaban abajo, entre el señor George y su nieto Aarón. Les iban a enseñar como habían quedado los caminos de la costa. Salieron caminando; al llegar a los caminos de regreso hacia la carretera observaron como el agua había arrastrado el puente. El otro camino estaba inundado.

- Lo mejor será es que se queden hasta mañana por la tarde, ya para ese tiempo el agua habrá bajado lo suficiente para poder cruzar en auto.- recomendó Aarón

- Tienes razón, si intentamos cruzar antes lo mas probable es que se empantane la camioneta.- dijo Syaoran

El sr. George se acerco a Eriol y lo alejo un poco del grupo, y le dijo.- Joven Eriol, creo que es el momento indicado para que…-susurrando.-…desembruje mi casa

- Su nieto no puede estar presente,- le respondió Eriol mirando de reojo al susodicho

- Hoy, es su día de descanso, y no se va a ir porque si.- el sr. George miro hacia el cielo, como si este le iba a dar la repuesta a su pregunta. De repente una idea le llego.- La chica de ojos rojos, no tiene poderes, por tanto no tiene por que estar en el ritual, ella seria la excusa perfecta para que lo saque de la casa

- Pero…porque….-dándose cuenta de que iba a protestar.- OK, yo le diré.- Eriol se alejo del hombre y se acerco a Meiling y le dijo al oído.- Necesito que entretengas por 1 hora al nieto del sr. George…no hagas o digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…OK?´

- Bien, será un placer.- se alejo de Eriol con pasos firmes y le pregunto a Aarón.- ¿Serias tan amable de darme un tour privado por la costa?...claro si no estas ocupado

- No hay problema.- y se separaron del grupo en dirección contraria a la de los demás.

Aarón la llevo por toda la playa, fue tanto el viaje que hubo un momento en que Meiling se quito las zapatillas para poder caminar con mas libertad. Mientras caminaba hablaron mucho sobre ellos, hasta decidieron tutearse. Realmente era hermoso ese lugar: el agua era tan clara, las palmeras daban ese verdor que necesitaba el lugar y la arena era tan suave. No había muchas casas alrededor, se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Al final se observaba una especie de cueva. Aarón viendo que Meiling clavo sus ojos en aquella maravilla le pregunto que si le apetecía ir a ese lugar, Meiling solo pudo asentir. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, la china se dio cuenta que la entrada era descendiendo, esto le dio un poco de temor, y el australiano lo noto.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que lo que veras allá dentro será fascinante.

La entrada de la cueva se iba hundiendo en las aguas. Aarón la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a bajar, hubo un momento que el agua le llego a la cintura. El cuerpo de Meiling se tenso y empezó a devolverse.

-Creo que no poder seguir…es muy hondo para mi gusto.

- Sigue, te prometo que te gustara. Confía en mí

Repentinamente el agua comenzó a disminuir, llegando hasta los tobillos de los 2. Meiling se asombro al ver aquella cueva. Esa cueva con muros grises, tenía ligeros brillos causados por varias piedras incrustadas a la pared de la misma. Meiling empezó a recorrer aquella caverna con las manos y la mirada; súbitamente la mirada quedo clavada al hombre que se le acercaba.

- Esto…esto es realmente hermoso. Gracias por traerme.- dijo Meiling mientras el hombre que tenia al frente se apoderaba de su rostro.- Dime…que me quieres decir?

- Eres realmente bella Meiling, ningún hombre dudaría perder la vida por ti.- dijo Aarón escuchando un leve 'Gracias' por parte de la mujer que tenia al frente.- Escucha, se que te vas a ir, de la costa y quisiera que antes de irte…me concedieras un deseo que tengo

- Si esta en mis manos concedértelo…lo haré.- dijo Meiling regalándole una sonrisa. Noto como las manos del joven se apoderaban de su cintura.

- Antes de irte…quiero que me regales un beso. Si no quieres no me lo des. No me gusta obligar a nadie a nada. Pero eso quiero un beso. Crees que me lo puedas dar?

- Si…no hay problema.- se acerco a Aarón uniendo los labios con los de el. Era indiscutible…el sabia besar y lo hacia muy bien. Durante el beso, Meiling abrió un poco los ojos y vivo el rostro cercano del australiano…pero imprevistamente le pareció ver el rostro de un hombre blanco…albino para ser mas preciso, con cabellos azul oscuro _"Por que diablos, no sales de mi cabeza"_, notando esto la china súbitamente termino el beso.- Tu deseo fue concedido…

Aarón que todavía permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente.- Gracias…gracias.- Aarón cambio de tema.- Creo que nos pasamos, según mi reloj tenemos 3 horas paseando. Es mejor volver.- Meiling asintió. Salieron de la cueva y cuando se vieron en las afueras comenzaron a correr como locos hasta la casa.

_**ººººººººººº**_

Un hombre sentado en las escaleras blancas de una casa de playa, se pasaba copiosamente la mano izquierda por el cabello _"Donde estarán esos dos"_, al ver como dos personas se acercaban se paro y espero a que estos estuvieran a una cierta distancia para decirles.- Ya era hora…de que llegaran.

- Disculpa la tardanza, nos entretuvimos un poco.- dijo Aarón bajándose para ponerse los zapatos.

- No lo dudo.- Eriol dio una ligera sonrisa y entro a la casa, se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.- Hay Dios…si que pones unas difíciles pruebas.- Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, nunca le había pasado.- No debo celarla, no es nada mío…no lo es.- Se paro abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro al baño, se aseguro de poner petillo. Abrió la llave y se mojo el rostro, empapando también algunos mechones de su cabello.- Pero si debo protegerla…de ella misma.

_**ºººººººººººº**_

Todos estaban en la mesa ya sentados, iban a comer y también usarían la ocasión para decidir cuando irse. Ya estaban bastante tiempo en la costa, y debían volver a la capital. Sakura comenzó a hablar.

- Si fuera por mí nunca me iría, este lugar es hermoso.

- Pero debemos volver, se supone que vinimos a vacacionar.- dijo Syaoran a modo de respuesta

- Tienes razón amor.- dijo Sakura no perdiendo de vista los ojos del castaño.- ¿Cuándo podríamos irnos? Según lo que dijo el sr. George y el joven Aarón, las aguas bajarían mañana

- Entonces nos marchamos mañana.- dijo Eriol que tomaba el vaso para injerir el liquido de este

- Tan pronto, te parece bien.- pregunto extrañado Tomoyo. Desde hace varios días notaba a su 'novio' lejano.

- Mañana por la tarde nos vamos.- le dijo Tomoyo, noto como apareció en los ojos de la amatista un dejo de preocupación, entonces se acerco y le dijo al oído.- No te preocupes, estoy bien y pronto TU estarás mejor.- le paso la mano por el cabello y se reincorporo y se dirigió a Syaoran.- Hey rubio, tengo que hablar contigo, jajaja

- Sinceramente no te soporto.- le respondió Syaoran y le tiro la servilleta a la cara. Se paro y subió hasta su habitación seguido por Eriol. El castaño lo invito a entrar y a sentarse en su cama, este tomo una silla, la viro y se sentó en ella, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.- Que pasa, hermano?

- Hace tiempo me vengo dando cuenta de que no quiero a Tomoyo con la misma intensidad que ella me quiere a mí. Estoy seguro de que la quiero mucho, pero la quiero de la misma forma que quiero a Sakura, como una hermana mas.- se sincero Eriol, esto le estaba costando mucho.

- Sabes que Tomoyo ya no es aquella chica que estaba embobada por ti, es una mujer que lleva las rienda de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo se, lo se. Por esa razón y para no hacerla sufrir voy a terminar con ella mañana mismo, no quiero estar con ella no estando seguro de lo que siento.- dijo Eriol

- Entonces tienes todo claro, para que me necesitas?- le pregunto Syaoran

- Necesitaba hablar, desahogarme y sacar todo esto. Te lo agradezco, siempre fuiste un verdadero amigo.- le dijo Eriol estrechándole la mano.- Gracias

- De nada. Tu también eres un verdadero amigo.- estaba Syaoran se paro y Eriol adivinado su intención hizo lo mismo, Syaoran le dio un abrazo y Eriol le correspondió

- Pero ya…no he tampoco que me voy a ir para el otro bando jajajaja.

- Tu quieres que yo te caiga a golpe.- dijo Syaoran dándole 2 golpes en el brazo. Se rieron por un rato y después se calmaron. Eran verdaderos amigos

_**ºººººººººººº**_

Eran las 8 de la noche en la costa de Pórtland. En la casa del sr. George, este su nieto y sus invitados estaban en la mesa ya cenando. Esta vez la cena la prepararon Aarón, Tomoyo y Sakura. Estos habían decidido (pues era la última cena juntos) hacerla en grande: con entradas, salsas, postres y bebidas. La cena se había convertido en una especie de despedida, porque mañana seria el día en que se marchaban.

La mesa se había llenado de chistes por parte del sr. George y Eriol. Ya a las 9 de la noche Meiling había recogido los platos y seguían sentados en la mesa. Se divirtieron mucho, especialmente en el instante en que decidieron contar cada uno una anécdota divertida. Tal fue la regocijo, que Aarón destapo 2 botellas de vino para brindar por la visita y de que se repitiera. Ya a las 11 p.m. todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones, estaban cansados.

------------

"_Estupidas cortinas…estupido vino"_ La luna esa noche estaba nueva y entraba por la ventana de su habitación, aparte el vino que se tomo la estaba desvelando. Alargo el brazo y busco a tientas el reloj. Lo encontró y miro la hora _"Las 3:15 de la madrugada…"_. Era nefasto, necesitaba dormir. Recordó entonces la bebida que le daba Wei _"Leche y el zumo de un limón, ideal para dormir"_. Se quito las mantas de encima y se levanto. Vio la capa de su camisón negro, se la puso encima pero no se la amarro _"Total, nadie esta despierto y solo tardare unos minutos"_. Se tomo el pelo en una mano y lo coloco en lado derecho de su cabeza. Abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Cuando llego abajo se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de no tropezar con nada, estaba muy oscuro. Llego a la cocina, noto que estaba bien alumbrada por la luz de la luna (a excepción del rincón de la despensa) y no era necesario prender la lámpara. Busco a tientas las gavetas, las encontró y saco un vaso. Se acerco al refrigerador y saco la leche. Estaba cerrada…

- Que haces aquí?- dijo una voz desde la despensa

Meiling ahogo un grito, tapándose la boca con la mano, la mano que agarraba la leche lo cual ocasiono que esta se cayera al piso. Miro hacia la despensa y entonces reconoció a la persona que la había asustado…y de que manera.- Pero te estas volviendo loco Eriol, por que me asustas así.- le reclamo la china.

- Para espantarte y para que me contestes que haces aquí.- le respondió Eriol saliendo de la oscuridad para recoger el envase de la leche.

- Cuando bebo demasiado vino, me da insomnio y Wei me enseño un bebida que te da sueño, por eso estoy aquí. Y tu ahora eres el fantasma de la cocina.- le respondió Meiling hablando bajo y con una sonrisa

- Mas o menos.- le paso la leche. Ella se viro para quedar apoyada en el fregadero exprimiendo un limón, haciendo que el quedara al lado de ella.- Ya que estas aquí, te quiero hacer una pregunta.

- Que quieres saber.

- ¿Que diablos esta pasando por tu mente? Desde que ves un hombre y sabes que es soltero piensas que es el hombre de tu vida. No hay hombre que te pase por el lado y tu no te cuestiones si puede ser tu pareja. Eso es un error lo sabias.- Eriol se sentía libre por haber dicho aquello.- Meiling…Mei, ¿me estas escuchando?- al ver que ella no le respondía la viro hacia ella

- Si, te estoy escuchando, y se que es un error, lo se, se que no estuvo bien lo que hice con Aarón.- decía ella cabizbaja, sentía una gran vergüenza.

- Que…que hiciste con Aarón Meiling.- el sintió que Meiling quería salir corriendo y la encerró entre su cuerpo y la meseta de la cocina dejándola sin escapatoria.- ¡¡Dime que hiciste!

- El me pidió un beso y yo se lo di. Pero fue porque como yo me voy y nunca nos vamos a ver se lo regale, total un beso no es nada.- respondió la china

- Un beso es mucho Meiling. Supongo que nunca te han besado con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.- enuncio Eriol tomando una pose de sabelotodo.- No deberías estar regalando besos así por así

Ella sabia que el decía la verdad, pero no se sentía con ánimos para estar discutiendo. A pesar de todo quería agradecerle a el todo lo que había realizado por ella y por eso sorpresivamente se acerco hacia y lo atrajo hacia a ella para darle un abrazo. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello prensando el cuerpo de este.- Gracias…gracias por cada cosa que haz hecho por mi…- sintió como las manos masculinas se posaban en la mitad de su espalda para también abrazarla y como las mejillas se volvían de repente rojas.- No tengo forma de pagarte lo que haz hecho por mi.

- Yo no pienso cobrarte.- le susurro el albino al oído haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos pero manteniendo unido el lazo de abrazo que había entre ellos. El poso una mano sobre el rostro de ella acariciándolo.- Eres realmente bella…y quien no se da cuenta de eso es un idiota

- Eriol…-susurro al sentir la nariz helada de el pasearse por su rostro. Intuitivamente cerró los ojos.- ¿Qué haces?

- No lo se…perdóname por lo que voy hacer.-el se acerco al rostro de ella y la beso en la nariz.

Coloco sus labios sobre los de ella y la beso lentamente con una ternura descomunal, la beso lento y la apretó mas hacia el por la cintura. Ella reaccionando al beso enredo sus manos entre los cabellos de la nuca. Un gemido 'Eriol' salio de la boca de ella, haciendo que este se enardeciera mas dándole pasión al beso. Se fueron separando lentamente acortando los besos, estaban en busca de aire, lo necesitaban. En poco tiempo el beso termino definitivamente.

- Ehh…-carraspeo un poco- Será mejor si me voy a dormir.- dijo ella escapando lo mas rápido que pudo de aquella cocina. Subió las escaleras resbalándose a cada paso que daba, se agarraba de la barandilla para no caer estrepitosamente. Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Se sentó frente al espejo y se vio _"No puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer"_ se dijo a si misma _"¡No puedo creer lo que yo acabo de hacer!"_. Empezó a mirarse detenidamente: el cabello estaba alborotado, estaba pálida y con las mejillas rojas, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios rojos, demasiados rojos para ser normal _"¡Me mordió el labio!"_. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el golpeteo incesante de la puerta. Al principio dudo en abrirla, pero se lleno de fuerza y salio al encuentro de el.- ¿Mmmm?.- esto fue lo que le pudo salir

- Se te cayó la capa de tu camisón cuando saliste corriendo.- dijo pasándole la prenda

- Gracias por traerla.- hizo un intento de cerrar la puerta pero la mano de el hombre la detuvo. Cruzo los brazos dándose por vencida

- Perdóname, no fue mi intención que esto te molestara. Solo fue un impulso. Te prometo que no se volverá repetir.- sin decir mas, salio de allí rumbo a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras si.

Ella hizo lo mismo y se acostó en la cama. Una y otra vez pasaban por su mente la imágenes de aquel beso.

_**ºººººººººººº**_

Anoche había llegado a una conclusión, si pudo besar a su amiga sin ningún remordimiento estaba comprobado que no podía seguir con ella _"Claro esta que no la bese como si fuera un experimento…ahí que idiota soy. Como se me ocurre besarla. Bese a Meiling Li…"_. Rezo para encontrarla despierta debía hablar lo más pronto posible con ella, era ahora o ahora. Bajo las escaleras y como si Dios hubiese escuchado sus palabras ahí estaba hablando con el sr. George

- Discúlpenme la interrupción, pero quiero hablar contigo Tomoyo, ahora.- dijo el albino

-Si, con su permiso.- dijo Tomoyo al sr. George escuchando un 'Todo tuyo' del anciano. Sintió como el albino la llevo calmadamente hacia la playa, para ser mas explícitos hacia atrás de la casa. La sentó en un banco y dijo.- Que quieres decirme?

- Tomoyo, te voy a ser una pregunta y NECESITO que me digas con toda la verdad…Tu…- por primera vez sentía miedo de lastimarla- Tu estas segura de amarme?

- Eriol…tú sabes que te quiero mucho, bastante y Si, estoy segura de que te quiero.- dijo la albina queriendo acercar el rostro para darle un beso en los labio pero este la detuvo suavemente

- Yo no lo estoy. Tomoyo, eres de las personas más maravillosas que han cruzado por mi vida. Siempre has tratado de hacerme feliz y eso te lo agradezco en el alma, pero yo…yo siento que yo no te merezco, es decir, das mas de lo que yo te puedo dar y sinceramente no quiero una relación así ni para mi ni para ti.- estaba realmente nervioso

- Que tratas de decir, ¿quieres terminar conmigo, ¿por que, ¿que hice? ¿Ya no quieres?- las preguntas no cabían en su cabeza y una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro blanco

- Tomoyo te quiero, te quiero mucho pero como una amiga, de la misma forma como quiero a Sakura te quiero a ti, y porque te quiero así, no quiero que sufras conmigo, no me lo perdonaría.

- ¡Pero si yo no sufro cuando estoy contigo!

- Pero lo harás…Tomoyo…no te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, con ese deseo y esa pasión que emane de dos cuerpos y si no te puedo amar así me quedara el camino de engañarte de serte infiel y bajo ningún concepto lo haré.- Con los dedos le quito las lagrimas del rostro, tomo entre sus manos la cara y le dijo.- No tengo hermanos y siempre quise tener una, y tu para mi eres un hermana. No puedo obligar al corazón a que haga lo contrario

- ¿Me estas dejando por otra?- dijo ella mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de él

- No…sabes muy bien que nunca te haría eso. Entonces, ¿todo bien?

- Todo bien…todo bien.- repitió ella quedándose por un buen rato en aquella posición

Después de un tiempo los dos se pararon y se entraron a la casa. Tomoyo entro con Sakura a su habitación para arreglar las maletas y para contarle lo que le ocurrió con Eriol. Al lado estaba Meiling que también hacia las maletas. Abajo estaban Syaoran y Eriol que ya tenían las maletas hechas, estaban en la sala hablando cuando entro Aarón y les dijo que las aguas habían bajado y que se podían marchar en cualquier momento. Syaoran y eriol agradecieron la información y salieron hacia fuera, querían ver las condiciones en que estaba la camioneta.

Al cabo de 1 hora y media todos se estaban despidiendo del sr. George y su nieto Aarón agradeciendo la acogida que les dieron. Eriol abrió la puerta del conductor y subió, al otro lado estaba Tomoyo, mientras que atrás se encontraban Meiling Syaoran y Sakura. En todo el viaje se hablaba de cómo fue el trato del sr. George y de Aarón , de la casa y de aquella costa. Ya pasadas 2 horas de camino se veían entrando rumbo a Canberra (capital de Australia) y luego de 45 minutos entraban ya a la casa de Tomoyo. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando comenzaron a desempacar cada uno en su respectiva habitación. En la habitación de Tomoyo…

- Te noto deprimida, que te parece si hoy salimos.- Sakura estaba tratando de subirle el animo a su amiga de la infancia.- Que te parece si cenamos afuera y después volvemos a la casa

- Sakura, lo que necesito es mantenerme ocupada, estar fuera del alcance de su voz, de el.- dijo Tomoyo cabizbaja, pero rápidamente subió el rostro y le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga.- Pero no te preocupes, sabias que ahí un instituto técnico que te dan introducción a varias carreras, eso seria bueno para mi y me mantendría ocupada, mañana por la mañana voy a ir a ver para inscribirme, si quieres me puedes acompañar

- Claro que lo haré, es más me inscribiré en ese instituto para hacerte compañía bien.- dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Gracias, de verdad gracias.- le dio un abrazo Sakura se despidió.- Dile a Meiling que no quiero cena, no tengo hambre.

Aunque Sakura se resistió no pudo hacer que Tomoyo cambiara de opinión, tuvo que ir abajo y decirle el recado que le había mandado a Meiling. Esta se enojo mucho porque no sabia que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, le pidió a Sakura que vigilara la cena mientras ella iba a 'resolver' unos asuntos. La china se dirigió rápidamente al aposento de Eriol y sin tocar puerta entro sin permiso hacia la habitación causando un gran estruendo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Eriol que estaba acostado abrió los ojos sin salirse de la cama.

- Eriol…¿Qué tiene Tomoyo?.- pregunto Meiling aguantando un poco de ira que tenia dentro de si.- ¿que fue lo que le hiciste?

- No te dijeron que antes de entrar a una habitación se toca la puerta.- dijo Eriol poniéndole poco caso a lo que acababa de decir la china, se arropo tapándose la cabeza con la manta- Estoy durmiendo

- No venga con ridiculeces…y dime que fue lo que le hiciste.- pregunto Meiling y al ver que este no le contestaba se acerco a la cama y le saco la manta para darse cuenta que Eriol estaba desnudo al no ser por el pantalón de lana que le rodeaba las piernas. Trago saliva y se endureció.- Dime que fue lo que paso

Eriol se sentó en la cama al ver que no iba a poder dormir hasta que no le dijera.- Termine con ella hoy, es por eso que esta así, pero no te preocupes que pronto se le va a pasar.

- Y lo dices, así…como que si ella fuera un pedazo de trapo, se nota que este muy preocupado.- respondió ella tirándole arriba las mantas y viendo como este las atrapaba y se paraba

- Meiling anoche como sabes no dormí, me levante temprano, maneje por mas de horas y no comí bien. Lo único que quiero son cinco minutos de descanso, eso si te importa.- a cada paso que deba se acercaba mas a ella.- Ahora te lo pido, POR FAVOR me vas a dejar dormir.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y arrinconándola entre el y la puerta.- O ¿prefieres hacerme compañía?.- digo con una sonrisa irónica y sarcástica

Ella lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y se fijo en el torso descubierto _"Con que es esto lo que oculta sus camisitas finas…"_ y poniendo poca atención a la ultima frase de Eriol contesto.- La cena esta hecha, dejare un poco por si quieres mas tarde. Discupalme, no volveré a interrumpir tus sueños.- Y sin decir mas nada se fue. Le agradeció a Sakura la espera y junto con ella puso la mesa.

Después pasada la cena se retiraron a sus habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo y Sakura salían para ir al instituto, Tomoyo decidió coger un curso técnico de diseño de interiores y Sakura un curso de informática avanzada. Al salir a la puerta se encontraron con Syaoran que se ofreció para llevarlas.

- Haz visto a Eriol, desde que me levante no lo he visto, ni bajo a desayunar.- pregunto sorpresivamente Sakura

- Si lo vi, salio esta mañana muy temprano, digo que iba ir al Museo Nacional de Australia.- le respondió Syaoran la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso.- No te preocupes el esta bien…Ehh ya no podemos ir .- vio como las dos mujeres solo afirmaban.

Meiling se quedo sola en la casa, después de desayunar se dispuso a limpiar la casa, tenia mucha energía, tiempo libre y quería ayudar a Tomoyo (de alguna u otra forma). Empezó con un plumero a despolvar la casa entera y junto con una escoba iba barriendo la polvareda. Luego de horas tenaces y eternas de estar puliendo el piso se dedico a lavar la ropa. La primera habitación que visito fue la de Tomoyo, luego la de Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y la de ella. Bajo las escaleras con las cestas y fue al área de lavado. Comenzó a separar la ropa y a introducirla en la lavadora.

Como tenia llave, entro sin mucho esfuerzo y noto que no había nadie, pero de repente escucho como un aparato comenzaba a sonar estrepitosamente, al parecer había gente en la casa. Siguió el ruido y se dio cuenta que provenía del área de lavado. Entro y encontró a una joven dándole patadas a la maquina.

- Así nunca vas a lograr que funciones correctamente.- le dijo mientras se apoyaba del umbral de la puerta, viendo como la mujer giraba para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

- Tengo 5 minutos ¡5 minutos, tratando de hacer que esto funcione. Mira ver si contigo prende.- digo Meiling mientas se sentaba en una silla para secarse el sudor de la frente

- Si tan solo esperaras a que se llenara de agua, podrías darle a este botón y tal vez, si dejaras de patearla, creo que se encendiera.- decía el ingles en tono burlón y sarcástico haciendo que la lavadora se iniciara.- Ahí esta, ves que cuando somos civilizados podemos hacer lo que sea.- dijo a carcajadas

- Ja, no seas idiota…gracias por ayudarme, ahora vete y no ensucies la casa.- decia la china mientras se rehacía la cola de caballo.- Ponte a cocinar o algo parecido. ¿Hablaste con Tomoyo?

- Bueno… no, ella misma me pidio que la dejara sola por un tiempo, y pienso respetar esa disposición. Voy a hacer el almuerzo.- dijo y se retiro

Más tarde Meiling termino de lavar, secar y planchar toda la ropa, la doblo y la coloco en sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaba realmente agotada, no se recordaba de cuando fue la última vez que hizo tantos quehaceres. Fue a su aposento, se baño, se cambio y durmió.

La comida le salio como el quiso: sabrosa y rápida, pues sabia que Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran llegarían pronto, pero muertos de hambre. Como si por arte de magia, en ese instante entraron por el umbral de la puerta principal los ya mencionados, se lavaron las manos y se sentaron todos a comer.

- Se están acabando las vacaciones, pronto regresaremos a Japón para entrar a la universidad.- predijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio que había en el comedor

- Tienes razón. A pesar de que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes no me quejo, todo hasta ahora ha sido maravilloso.- dijo Syaoran, luego de pensar un poco agrego.- Deberíamos salir para despedirnos de Australia

- Hoy estaba en el Museo Nacional de Australia, y escuche hablar de que al lado abrirán un restaurante al parecer muy acogedor. Tanto es el revuelo que será en ropa casual.- enuncio Eriol.- Si quieren podemos ir.

- La idea esta genial, recorrimos mucho Australia, pero lo no lo hicimos grupal, esta seria una gran oportunidad para hacerlo todos juntos.- replico Tomoyo

- Pues Eriol encárgate de averiguar el día de la inauguración para asistir.- dijo Sakura.- Y Meiling.- pregunto la castaña al percatarse que su amiga no estaba presente.

- Creo que esta durmiendo. Hoy la encontré limpiando toda la casa y lavando la ropa.- dijo Eriol mientras se secaba con una servilleta.- Debe estar cansada

_**ºººººººººººº**_

**Que les parecio?... les gusto… Por favor hágamelo saber con un review… les prometo q en el proximo capitulo no tardare tanto….ADIOSSSSSSSSS**

**Los quiere: LadyAtenea**


	6. Arriesgarse

**LadyAtenea: espero que les guste, y quiero agradecer a Sakukato: dile a tu madre que no moleste tanto ;) y a morgana riddle por darme ánimos desde allá (entiéndase desde tu país)…REVIEW MANDEN, MANDEN LOS NECESITO URGENTE X LO MENOS 3… :P**

**Capitulo VI: Arriesgarse**

Todo estaba hablado, esta noche seria la inauguración del restaurante, se llamaba _Food's Secrets_ y al parecer era muy bueno porque en todos los periódicos australianos mencionaban esto. Gracias a que Eriol había hecho reservaciones y había mencionado los apellidos: Daidouji, Hiraguizawa y Lee, iban a poder asistir a ese evento. El evento según la secretaria comenzaba a las 7:30 y la ropa podía ser casual. Ya a las 7:20 todos salían hacia el evento y entrada ya las ocho estaban cenando.

Restaurante tenía la habilidad de tener bar y algunas mesas en un jardín, dándole dramatismo a este. Sabiendo que era su ultima salida que tendrían juntos Sakura y Syaoran pasaban mas tiempo solos que acompañados de los demás…

- ¿Te gusta este lugar?- quiso saber Syaoran mientras se quitaba la gabardina café que portaba haciendo juego con el pantalón del mismo color y camisa blanca

- Es muy imponente…es raro que en Japón no haya sitios así, que conjuguen la música, la comida y el arte.- respondió Sakura aceptando las caricias que le daba el castaño a su pelo

- Y desde cuando mi niña esta tan sofisticada.- se mofo Syaoran

-Bueno…como me pienso casar con el sr. Lee tengo que ponerme a su altura en cuestiones sociales.- respondió Sakura que llevaba una falda negra justo a las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes rosada. Rió un poco-. O ¿no es así?

- El que tiene que ponerse a altura soy yo…no ves que no eres normal, que eres una persona especial, el regalo mas grande que me ha dado la vida ha sido tu y YO me tengo que poner a tu nivel, algo que nunca lograre…porque eres simplemente sobrenatural.- terminando la frase posando sus labios en los labios de ella para besarlos suavemente

- Si que sabes agradar a una mujer.- y rió

Mientras tanto Tomoyo (la cual fue con un hermoso vestido color lila amarrado al cuello y el cabello suelto que cubría la desnudez que causaba el vestido en su espalda blanca, bien simple) era abordada cada vez que podían, por hombres que se preguntan '¿Qué hacia la hija de Sonomi Daidouji en Australia?'. La mitad de los hombres estaban interesados en hacer negocios con ella…bueno mejor dicho con su madre, estos más o menos comenzaban así:

- ¿Usted es Tomoyo Daidouji?.- preguntaba el hombre en cuestión, después de ver como la albina asentía proseguía.- Yo soy Brian Leifman un gusto ver la por aquí…

- Tomoyo Daidouji, el gusto es mío…- después de presentarse según las normas de cortesía ella agregaba.- y bien ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta platica?- ya estaba harta de decir eso una y otra, otra vez

- Negocios….Y por ahí se iban planteándole una especie de negocio que le haría ganar montones de dinero y jurándole que era a la primera persona que se lo contaba. Mentiras…

Y la otra mitad quería entablar una conversación estrictamente personal con ella:

- Los ángeles se están cayendo del cielo, o es una visión que tienen mis ojos.- este o algún piropo parecido le lanzaba el casanova delante de ella

- No creo que los ángeles se caigan del cielo, es físicamente imposible, pues los ángeles son especies no imaginarias mas si energías eléctricas la cuales no son visibles al ojo humano.- y de esta forma ella apagaba los ánimos de cualquiera que tuviera como intención tener una aventura con ella. Aunque sus costumbres fueron calladas al observar un hombre, solo, guapo y joven sentado en una mesa, pidiendo en silencio (según ella) que una mujer bella como ella entablara una plática con el. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo.

Al menos Eriol se estaba divirtiendo, estaba sentado en la bar con un vaso de whisky, que al parecer nunca se le terminaba.

En tanto Meiling se encontraba atrás del bar sentada en un mueble con un grupo de personas 'de la alta sociedad' que hablaban de una inmundicia que no le interesaba. Imprevistamente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como Erio enamoraba a una joven de lo más bella. Sintió como un escalofrió recorría su corazón hasta llegar a su rostro y al sentirlo caliente s upo que estaba rojo…Sin pensarlo dos veces se paro y fue hasta allí

- Querido que dice Mikel que porque lo dejaste solo, que te esta esperando.- dijo Meiling lo mas creíble que pudo al acercarse a Eriol y a su 'amiga'.- Dice que después de la boda lo has dejado botado

- Disculpa, me dijiste que no eras casado.- pregunto extrañada la joven

- ¡Claro que no lo soy!...Meiling ¿que estas diciendo?- dijo Eriol tratando de hablar bajo para que no oyeran el escándalo

- Discúlpalo, lo que pasa que como esta de visita aquí en Australia, tiene miedo a que lo discriminen por ser gay…homosexual.- dijo Meiling poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Y parece que dio resultado por que la joven tomo su bolso dijo un 'No te preocupes' y un 'Aquí queremos a esas personas' y con una risa se fue. Meiling estaba feliz por que le quito a Eriol a esa mujer de encima y aparte aprovecharía para pedir una bebida. Segundo después que apreció que la bebida pedida estaba en sus manos, vio como una blanca mano masculina la arrastraba a la parte más desolada del restaurante: A los jardines

_**ºººººººººººº**_

Que molesto estaba, la única mujer que le gusto se desapareció por culpa de ella. Últimamente los problemas que conseguía eran por culpa de ella… ¡DE ELLA! Por eso la arrastro hasta los jardines para poder gritárselo en su cara

- Quiero saber si es que me tienes un odio desde nacimiento o va incrementando según pasan los años.- dijo irónicamente Eriol

- ¿Ummm?...que quieres decir.- dijo Meiling mientras observaba aquel hombre de corte ingles con una camisa cuello de tortuga (n/a: ósea que le cubría el cuello) color beige oscuro y pantalón negro

- No te hagas la idiota porque no eres eso… ¡Por que hiciste eso! ¡Porque me llamaste gay!...ehh.- dijo finalmente alterado el ingles

- Tomoyo esta aquí por si no lo sabes…si ella te ve se va a sentir celosa y eso la deprimirla.- no sabia porque, aunque dijo una gran verdad sentía que mentía, que no era del todo sincera

- Mei ella esta hablando animadamente con un hombre, o mejor dicho coqueteando, no le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.- dijo el hombre con la poca calma que le quedaba. Al ver que las únicas personas presente se retiraban para dejarlos solo.-…además ella no esta celosa...o ¿eres tu que esta celosa?

-…-La pregunta si que la tomo por sorpresa, la primera intención que tuvo fue caerle a golpes, pero too aire y dijo tranquilamente.- El solo hecho de que me hayas dado un beso no quiere decir que tengamos algo…eso que se te quede en la mente

- Déjeme decirle que yo no me bese con una pared, sino con una mujer que respondió al beso de la misma intensidad en que lo di.- susurro Eriol acercándosele al ver que una pareja de esposos entraba al área común en que estaban.-…Esta conversación no ha terminado, ¿entiendes?.- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar

- No tienes mas ganas que yo para aclarar esto, lo puedo jurar.- dijo Meiling mientras se sentaba en el mueble sabiendo que no fue escuchada.

Era increíble como ese beso la había taladrado la cabeza a cada instante preguntas como:_ "¿Por qué me lo dio? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me beso así? ¿Por qué demonios respondí?"_ hicieron que no durmiera bien. Aunque se moría de ganas de preguntarle, su orgullo y dignidad no lo permitirían _"Es que si lo hacia pensaría que había quedado en clavada con eso…y no quería eso"_.

Se vio detenidamente _"Que gran combinación hice"_ Una blusa manga larga morada se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando sus hombros y cuello. Un pantalón crema le envolvía las piernas con una cola de caballo sencilla. _"Hacerte la fuerte es lo único que te queda cuando tienes miedo"_ este pensamiento le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, esta era la frase que le decía Wei cada vez que sentía temor por algo o alguien. _"¿Por qué me hago la 'fuerte'? No le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie"_

Y así se quedo toda la noche pensando en todo aquello que nunca se detuvo a pensó. Era raro, estar en un país diferente y lejano la hacia parecer una tonta, no tenia idea de costumbre o de cómo actuar en diferentes situaciones. Y un nombre cruzo por su mente _"Julián, estaba tan enamorada de ti…me hiciste el daño mas grande que se le puede hacer a un ser humano"_ Y no se refería a los moretones que una vez hubo en sus muñecas y su cuello, ni al intento de violarla sino _"Que hayas pisoteado todo el amor que te tenia…lo echaste por el suelo sin darte pena, me humillaste, me hundiste en lo profundo de mis peores pesadillas y lo peor me hiciste perder la confianza en el amor…me hiciste jurar que nunca volvería amar"_ Ni una sola estrella se posaba en el cielo negro solo a lo lejos una luna menguante que iluminaba aquel liquido que brotaba por el ojo izquierdo de ella; rápidamente se paso la mano borrando cualquier rastro de esa lagrima solitaria. Tomo aire, aquella reflexión que duró 10 minutos, le hizo sacar muchas cosas de su interior. Se paro, puso su bolso al hombro y entro al restaurante nuevamente. Entro con una sonrisa de par en par…pero muriéndose por dentro.

_**ºººººººººººº**_

- Creo que fue la entrada de pescado que te cayó mal.- decía una Sakura preocupada al ver como su prometido vomitaba hacia el retrete

- ¿Tu cr…crees?- le pregunto Syaoran mientras se limpiaba la boca y se recostaba de la pared mas cercana.- Si hubiera sabido esto, no lo como.

Sakura se sentó en el piso al lado de Syaoran y le apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.- Perdóname…fui yo quien te obligo a comer el pescado

- Claro…claro que no, si hubiera sido así a ti y a Tomoyo les hubiera hecho daño. Solo me cayo mal, no te preocupes.- dijo acomodándose en las piernas de su futura esposa.- Gracias…por cuidarme

- Y lo haría con gusto otra vez.- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.- Vamos a tu habitación

- No…quedémonos un rato mas.- le rogó Syaoran con aquella cara que volvía loca a Sakura

- Bien…bien

Después de 14 minutos (N/A: es que no quería decir "10 minutos" o "5 minutos") Sakura llevo a Syaoran a su cuarto y espero hasta que se durmiera para irse y hacer lo mismo. Mientras que Eriol estaba en la cocina viendo como Tomoyo y Meiling llevaban bastante tiempo hablando sobre sus opiniones del restaurante.

- Me gusto como la dueña fue vestida, pero no como hablo.- expreso Meiling con su pijama acostumbrada puesta

- Digo lo mismo no tuvo buena presentación y divagaba en las ideas, parece que la tomaron por sorpresa cuando dijeron que iba hacer un discurso.- dijo Tomoyo con su ropa de dormir también puesta

- ¿Sabes lo mejor de ella?...Su esposo, que guapo esta.- dijo Meiling recordándose de aquel hombre alto y moreno con ojos grandiosos.- Sus ojos parecían 2 bolas de cristal

- Jajá jajá, tienes razón.- respondió Tomoyo, hizo una pausa y dijo.-…Es hora de irme, bye.- y como sin esperar respuesta salto del mueble y subió las escaleras. Solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrar

Viendo que era su oportunidad se acerco a pasos apresurados y dijo.- Tenemos que hablar

- Comienza Eriol.- Meiling volvió a sentarse

- Aquí no…En el despacho.- la tomo por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hasta el lugar. Pocas veces habían entrado allí, pero realmente hermoso, compuesto por una librería llena de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo; un escritorio de roble lo suficientemente grande y ancho para sostener una computadora negra; 3 sillones cuero, 1 grande y los 2 restantes pequeños. El lugar tenía más comodidad con la tremenda chimenea que se sobresalía ante ellos.

Eriol se dirigió hasta ella para prenderla, hacia frió y el calentador no llegaba hasta esa parte de la casa (que fue añadida luego de la construcción de la casa).- Ahora si….- se viro hacia Meiling para verla sentada en el mueble grande que quedaba justo delante de la chimenea.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hice que me haces pagas de una forma tan ATROPELLADORA?

El fuego comenzó a tomar auge dándole un color anaranjado a la habitación por completo. Lo pensó unos segundos y contesto.- P- Por Tomoyo, no…no puedes…es… estar por ahí presumiéndote y ella dolida…- agacho la cabeza un poco

- Mentirosa, no es por eso.- dijo sentándose en el mueble y dándole la cara.- Tú eres una persona muy transparente, se ve en tus ojos y en tu voz que mientes

- ¡No!…no… estoy mintiendo así que déjate de tonterías…Ya te conteste ahora contéstame a mi.- estaba desesperada por saber la razón de su atrevimiento, atrevimiento que le había hecho un lió en la cabeza.-… ¿Por…por que me…me…-carraspeo un poco.-… ¡Por que me besaste!

- No te voy a mentir, como lo hiciste tú…- la miro a los ojos.- Por que quise.- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

- ¡No juegues de esa forma, dime la verdad…por favor

_Una noche de luna, a la orilla del mar  
es el lugar perfecto para conversar  
para decirte lo que estás provocando.  
_

- ¿Quieres la verdad? Pues te la daré.- se acerco mas a ella, y la miro a los ojos nuevamente, era como perderse en ese mar rojo lleno de tantos sentimientos: de confusión, de duda, de temor, de tristeza y de miedo…quería acallar cada una de estas emociones con su voz…con su cuerpo…con un abrazo…con un beso.- Tu eres la única culpable de que te haya besado y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

- … ¿que?…- lo interrumpió, necesitaba hacerlo, procesar esa información en su cerebro era todo un reto, se me imagino esa situación varias veces pero nunca pensó que se haría realidad

- Shhh…-puso un dedo sobre su boca.- Y te juro que no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo; no se cuando comenzó este sentimiento loco que tengo clavado en mi, que recorre todo mi ser; no se porque cuando te veo me ojos se nublan para el mundo y solo te veo a ti y no se porque cada palabra que sale de mi boca tiene como misión acercarme mas a ti y no apartarme

_Quiero robarte un beso y contarte mi amor  
es tan corta la vida y tan largo el dolor  
que el deseo de tenerte me está quemando. _

Que grande era todo esto para ella, era un peso enorme que se había montado sobre su corazón. Bajo la vista y se miro las manos: estaban temblando- ¿Por qué yo?- se le escapo una lagrima.- Es…estoy tan pero tan confundida…

- Si sabes, claro que sabes.- le limpio la lagrima.- Dime lo que sientes aquí…- señalo su corazón.-…que yo haré lo que me digas.- se estaba exponiéndose como nunca lo había hecho antes, pero tenia que hacerlo, DEBIA hacerlo…ese sentimiento le estaba comiendo su órgano vital

- Eriol…- lo miro a los ojos.-…tu sabes mis secretos, creo que me conoces y por lo tanto sabrás que…que tengo miedo, un miedo terrible a volver amar. ¡Yo me impuse no volver a amar! No quiero ser otra idiota que cree en el amor…además…-desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea.-… tu no me interesas…-sintió que el corazón se oprimía

- …- el albino poso en sus labios una sonrisa profunda le tomo el rostro por las manos y le ordeno.- Mírame y repítelo.- miro aquellos ojos escarlatas.- mírame

- …-Lo miro, trato pero no pudo, siempre le mentía pero esta vez no podía o no debía…- Que me…que me estas haciendo Eriol…me…atr.…atraes-sonrió y lo abrazo

_Y es que estoy 100 enamorado  
esclavo de tu piel  
y el roce de tus labios  
que nunca me han besado. _

- Me estas matando…- le susurro al oído.- Yo nunca te lastimaría y tu lo sabes mas que nadie…-termino el abrazo, coloco detrás de la oreja aquellos mechones que estorbaban.-…No sabes como me gustas, como me atraes, me encantas como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho….- se acerco mucho, casi, rozándole los labios.

- Tu…tu también me gustas mucho…- y se arriesgo por su único corazón.-…Bésame

- ¿Dime?…repite.- estaba sorprendido, totalmente sorprendido

- Bésame, bésame, bésame, bésame.- y brindo una sonrisa a esos ojos índigos que la transportaban a otro lugar

- Tus palabras son órdenes…

_Échale leña al fuego, candela  
que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera  
échale leña al fuego, candela  
y dame el cielo de tus caderas _

El se acerco lentamente y tomo su rostro con una mano; ella cerró los ojos. El lentamente comenzó depositando suaves besos en su boca; ella se volvía loca de emoción, sentir nuevamente esa boca sobre sus labios, tomando posesión de todo su ser era increíble. El inicio el beso con ternura y pasión a la vez, sentía ese cosquilleo que tuvo la primera vez desde el primer roce, era tan maravilloso; ella rodeo entre sus manos el cuello de el para apretarlo mas hacia si, le gustaba tanto tenerlo así, para ella sola y los dos solos, bajo el caliente y la luz que obsequiaba aquella chimenea: la única testigo…

_Échale leña al fuego, candela  
déjame recorrerte entera  
échale leña al fuego, candela  
y después has de mí lo que quieras. _

El con su lengua busco abrir lentamente la boca de ella para explorarla, quería sentir mas de ese néctar vital que sus labios le brindaban; ella no se lo negó, en cambio abrió los labios para dejar pasar esa daga húmeda que atravesaba su boca haciendo estremecer su cuerpo a través de su columna. El incito a una danza lenta y armónica en la boca de ella que no tenía ni principios ni final, la trataba con dulzura… con pasión… con deseo…con amor…; ella lo seguía como una devota discípula, una fiel alumna. Nunca se imagino que esto estaría sucediendo, ella besando a Eriol…a Eriol. Y de pronto un pensamiento, un nombre, mas bien una persona llego a su imaginación: Tomoyo

_No dejes que el temor haga blanco en tu piel  
déjame regalarte un nuevo amanecer  
y ve nacer el sol en cada latido. _

- No…no puedo seguir con esto. ¿Qué pensara Tomoyo, Nos odiara.- se separo de el lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía seguir. Sentía como se le acumulaba líquidos en los ojos desesperados por salir.- Todo…todo esto… es un error.- salio una lagrima que surcó en su mejilla como lava caliente.- Y…yo, yo no quiero…no quiero volver a sufrir

- Escucha: NO AMO A TOMOYO, y estar con ella sin amarla seria un gran error, ¿entiendes?- vio como Meiling asentía, tenía que poner las cosas claras, no podía permitir que eso que estaba sintiendo se alejara de el.- Quiero estar contigo, deseo estar contigo, por favor no me quites esa ilusión de amar y sentirme amado.

- ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?- como a modo de respuesta Eriol se acerco a ella para darle un sutil beso en la nariz.- Solo quiero que me prometas que no me vas hacer daño.- echo el cabello de el hacia atrás.- No me hagas daño, porque si me lo haces me muero, me muero de verdad.- no estaba mintiendo

- Claro que no, claro que no…primero muerto

_Aférrate a mi pecho, abrázame con fuerza  
siénteme despacio y ábreme las puertas  
que una vez cerró tu corazón herido._

El la asió contra su torso para abrazarla y recorrer con sus manos la espalda de ella dándole a entender que la protegía, lo que ella quería sentir: considerarse resguardada. Las manos de el viajaban desde la cabeza hasta la mitad de la espalda de ella en señal de cariño; ella se sentía cómoda, como en el cielo. Ella comenzó a besar aquellas manos que se detuvieron en su rostro y subió un poco para reiniciar el beso olvidado; el volvió a besarla con aquella ternura que le brotaban por lo poros. Retomaron un poco de aire y como si fuera droga embriagadora el comenzó a recorrer la base de cuello, depositando suaves besos, besos que la volvían loca; ella lanzo un susurro 'Hiraguizawa' provocado por los besos…

_Porque voy a borrarte con mis manos el ayer  
y amarte tanto y tanto  
como jamás te amaron._

_**Chayanne- Candela**_

Eriol dándose cuenta de lo que ella provocaba en él termino el beso.- Ya…mañana tendrás mas de mi.- dijo con sonrisa picara

- Idiota.- le tiro un cojín que hábilmente el atrapo.- Pero tienes razón, ya paso de la media noche y tengo sueño

- No parece.- y volvió a reír, para luego recibir otro cojín.- Bella, te quiero preguntar si mañana lo anunciamos o esperamos para llegar a Japón

- ¡No! Prefiero esperar un tiempo, no quiero que Tomoyo se lo tome a mal, como terminaron tan pronto pueden pensar…raro…que te parece si esperamos a que entremos a la universidad

- Pero si faltan 2 semanas…

- Por favor.- Meiling le hizo un puchero, Eriol no pudo resistir y la volvió a besar, pero como si fuera un castigo justo cuando ella se estaba emocionando el corto el beso.- ¡Malo!

- Gracias.- salieron del despacho y subieron las escaleras. Eriol espero a que Meiling entrara a su habitación para el hacer lo mismo…_"Arriesgarse…lo haré por ella…y por mi"_ Y en pocos minutos cerro los ojos.

_**ºººººººººººº**_

Al día siguiente, casualmente ellos (Eriol y Meiling) fueron los primeros en levantarse. Bajaron las escaleras juntos y al pie de las escaleras se dieron un beso. Y como si los besos de la noche anterior no fueron suficientes, se comieron a besos nuevamente. En el momento en que lo hacían parecía no importarle que los vieran en ese momento. Un "no te preocupes" retumbo en los oídos de los amantes, se separaron y voltearon a ver

- Como que no me preocupe.- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba angustiada.- Desde anoche tienes nauseas y te ves muy pálido.- hablaba con Syaoran el cual se sentó en el mueble que le quedo mas cerca, cerro los ojos y suspiro. Estaba cansado, se sentía mal

- ¡Que!… ¿estas enfermo, déjame ver.- Meiling se acerco a el, le toco la frente con una mano y noto como se le calentaba al tacto. Quito la mano y le abrió los ojos, estaban dilatados.- Tienes fiebre y tienes nauseas

- Eso…lo se.- decía Syaoran mientras se colocaba una mano en la boca, sentía nauseas desde anoche.- Pero pronto estaré mejor

- Vamos al medico, Syaoran, allí te examinaran y te darán algo para tus malestares.- Sakura tenia un poco de culpa, ella fue quien le 'recomendó' el pescado del restaurante.

- ¡NO!… Los doctores me desesperan y esas paredes blancas me dan mas nauseas…- le acaricio la cabeza.- Meiling…se sabe unos remedios…que…que…- y no pudo seguir mas, se tapo la boca y fue hasta el baño se arrodillo junto al inodoro (retrete) y expulso todo aquello que su estomago no aguantaba.- Que bien se siente.- miro hacia tras y vio las piernas de una mujer que lo tomaba sutilmente por los cabellos para levantarle la cabeza.- ¿Qué…?

- Vas a ir al medico…quieras o no.- le dijo una muy decidida Meiling

Sakura ayudo a vestir a Syaoran y con la ayuda de Eriol lo introdujeron al auto. Meiling y Sakura lo llevaron hasta el hospital más cercano. Luego de media hora de consulta el doctor indico un lavado de estomago. Con un renuente Syaoran gritando '¡NO, ¡POR FAVOR!' lo llevaron hasta gastroenterología para realizarle el procedimiento. 15 minutos después ya estaban volviendo al auto con Syaoran inconsciente a causa de la anestesia necesaria. Al llegar lo llevaron hasta su habitación. Durmió toda la noche con dos guardianas a cada lado…como protegiendo sus sueños.

**9 horas después…**

- Uhmmmm….- entreabrió los ojos solo para divisar aquella cascada negra sobre la cabeza de una mujer a su lado.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 5:15 de la tarde, dormiste bastante lobo…me tenias preocupada.- si que lo estaba, su primo se había convertido no solo en un hermano para ella, sino también en un amigo.- Sakura acaba de salir para bañarse, estuvo todo el día cuidándote…te quiere mucho

- Lo se…lo se. ¿Y tu me cuidaste?- se rió un poco y le guiño un ojo ;) –Yo creo que no

- Si…si lo hice.- se sentó su lado.- pero no me cambies de tema… ¿sabias que Sakura te ama? Te vas a casar con ella…

Syaoran sabia que Meiling no estaba preguntando, mas bien afirmando algo que él ya sabia desde aquella tarde en que paso delante de una joyería y vio aquel anillo de oro con diamantes rosados, aquella tarde en la cual le pidió matrimonio, convirtiéndose de su novia a su prometida.- Eso es seguro, solo estoy esperando volver a Japón para comenzar con los preparativos…

- La amas bastante, eso se nota a leguas…a veces…solo a veces les tengo envidia por lo que tienen, es tan hermoso…-dijo con nostalgia Meiling

- Y lo tendrás, solo tienes que dejar de ser tan exigente, nadie es perfecto en esta tierra.- le aconsejo Syaoran, se sentó colocando su espalda al respaldo de la cama.- Donde menos tu pienses encontraras el amor de tu vida

- Lo se…lo se.-

_**ºººººººººººº**_

Pasaron 2 semanas después de aquella noche…2 semanas que para poder darse un beso tenían que hacer piruetas, que para agarrarse las manos tenían que esconderse, que para saludarse sin sentir vergüenza tenían que bajar la mirada. Era desconcertante estar así, y realmente se estaban cansando pero entre el momento en el cual desaparecían Sakura y Syaoran o Tomoyo se iba a leer, ellos sabían que valía la pena tanto sacrificio: 5 minutos hablando o 2 minutos de cariños empequeñecían las tantas horas que tenían sin darse un beso.

**Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Hola…

- Hola…

- Linda, ¿has notado como estamos solos los dos en la cocina?- pronuncio con una sonrisa seductora

- Si…los demás están afuera en el picnic…se supone que debemos llevar los pinchos (N/A: son palillos con carnes y vegetales atravesados) y las bebidas.- respondió haciéndose ingenua y que no entendía el dobles sentido de aquellas palabras

- Pero, mi reina me puede dar el primer beso de la mañana.- miro el reloj.- desde anoche a las 8:12 p.m. no te doy un beso

- ¿Llevas las horas contadas? Si que estas loco…

- Tu me tienes loco…- se acerco la abrazo y la beso. Estaba aprovechando el tiempo, pues sabía que momentos como este no se daban todo el tiempo…

- Te…quiero…tanto…-decía entre besos.- Creo…que viene… alguien.-

- Arggg.- gruño Eriol notablemente molesto, y deposito en los labios carmesíes un último beso, en ese instante alguien entro y entonces ella se tiro al piso para 'recoger' los pinchos que se le 'cayeron'

- Vine a ver porque tardaban tanto, nos morimos de hambre.- dijo Syaoran al ver una escena un poco 'extraña': Meiling tumbada en el suelo tapándose la cara con el cabello y Eriol limpiándose la boca de un supuesto 'pincho' que estaba 'masticando' (N/A: el no estaba comiendo, sino limpiándose la boca de lápiz labial…jajaja)

- Ya…ya íbamos.- se paro con los pinchos en la mano y salio apresuradamente

- Ohh…ya veo.- notando el poco lápiz que tenia en la boca. Se giro hacia Eriol.- Ven, déjame ayudarte con las bebidas

**Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los miedos de Meiling desaparecieron totalmente cuando descubría a Eriol y a Tomoyo conversando animadamente como si nada hubiera pasado y eso realmente le agradaba porque automáticamente el sentimiento de culpa desaparecía de ella.

_**ºººººººººººº**_

- Pasajeros del vuelo 768 de Australia hasta Japón, por favor pasar por la puerta 3…Pasajeros del vuelo 768 de Australia hasta Japón, por favor pasar por la puerta 3…-repetía el altoparlante negro desde una esquina del aeropuerto

- Ese es nuestro vuelo, vamos.- dijo Tomoyo que tomo su maleta y dirigió al grupo hacia la puerta ya mencionada.

En pocos minutos estaban a bordo del avión: Sakura y Syaoran se sentaron juntos, lo mismo pasó con Meiling y Tomoyo, y Eriol que quedo solo junto con una señora embarazada. 12 largas horas pasaron como la primera vez…pero ahora las horas pasaban muy despacio para ellos, pues estaban ansiosos (especialmente Sakura) por ver a su familia

- Se va a sorprender mi familia cuando me vea llegar.- dijo Sakura mientras miraba de reojo el cielo azul marino sobresaltaba a través de la ventanilla del avión

- Espero que muy pronto tener mi propia familia.- suspiro Syaoran mientras mantenía la vista fija al pasillo y con su mano izquierda sujetaba la mano de Sakura.- Yo añoro que tu seas la madre de mis hijos.- ahora estaba susurrando.

- Y lo seré, con Dios por delante lo seré.- le respondió Sakura, con su mano libre giro el rostro de su prometido y le planto un beso en los labios.- Te lo prometo

Aunque estaban en un avión en pleno vuelo de un continente a otro, para ellos cualquier lugar era perfecto para revelarse entre ellos, para profesarse su eterno amor, esa pasión que les brotaba por los poros de una forma extraordinaria.

Syaoran se acerco su boca al oído de su amada y con voz ronca le dijo…- Tengo la necesidad de contarte un secreto, escucha: Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que eres lo más importante. Te quiero decir que, si dejas este mundo, Dios no lo quiera y claro esta que no lo voy a permitir, te recordaré y siempre te amare. Te Quiero decir que si mañana dejo de existir, te observare en el cielo, te cuidaré y amare y, sobre todo, trataré de que no sufras.- percibió como los ojos de la castaña se nublaban por las lagrimas, observo como cerraba los ojos y como una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla

- Por…porque me dices todo esto… ¡¿acaso estas enfermo!...- Sakura se alarmo con solo el pensamiento de que Syaoran pudiese estar enfermo

- No…no lo estoy, lo que sucede es que te veo aquí, al lado mió, conmigo y tengo…tengo tanto miedo de que esto termine.- volvió a susurrar.- Te amo, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto…mas que a mi vida

- Yo también te amo mucho…más que a mi vida, y te prometo que nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y nos llamaran abuelitos.- y soltó una risa (acompañada por Syaoran) al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Sakura se sitio entre los brazo de Syaoran y se durmieron…pensando en ellos

---------------------------

**Uffffffff Hola, como andan…les gusto el capitulo? A mí si :) me encanto, especialmente donde aparece mi amante Chayanne (mi esposo es Ricardo Arjona el cual va a aparecer dentro de varios capitulo). Y que les pareció esa confesión de amor de Syaoran…..TT ¿Por qué no tengo un novio asiiiiiiiiiiii? Buaaaaaaa… TT TT... OK dejemos de llorar. Quiero pedir perdón por el retraso porque comúnmente actualizo semanalmente y yo creo que han pasado como 3 semanas, lo q sucede es que el colegio me tiene HARTA, CANSADA, AGOTADA, y LOCA…pero nah yo le saco mi tiempito pa' ir escribiendo. Un adelanto del fic será: Que pasara cuando Tomoyo se de cuenta de q hay un meneo (algo en dominicano) con Meiling y Eriol, o mejor aun, q pasa si x ejemplo tomoyo piensa que eriol quiere volver…..uffffffffffffffff se los dejo a sus mentecitas.**

**LOS QUIERE: LadyAtenea… DEJEN REVIEW X FAVOR, LOS NECESITO URGENTE AUNQUE SEAN 3… :P **


	7. Tristeza

**Ahhhhhhh…Pido disculpas por la GRAN TARDANZA para subir este capitulo…gracias a LEAL y a ****morgana riddle **** jeje no los hago enojar mas así que lean y disfrutes…abajo los veo ;)**

**Capitulo VII: Toc, toc, Abran La Puerta Que Soy La Tristeza**

"_Es increíble como alguien puede_

_Romper tu corazón, y sin embargo_

_Sigues amándole con cada_

_Uno de los pedacitos. ¿O no?"_

No le gustaba tocar el timbre. Su lema era 'Si la casa es mía porque tengo que tocar'. Saco de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón un juego de llaves y comenzó la búsqueda de la llave correcta para abrir la puerta principal de su casa (bueno en realidad mansión). La encontró, la introdujo en la cerradura, giro y el seguro cedió.

Giro la perilla hacia la derecha y abrió la puerta principal de caoba. Entro sus maletas y miro hacia dentro _"Que oscuro esta aquí…de seguro Nakuru y Spinnel salieron"_. Halló el interruptor y la luz de su sala beige se distinguió. Tomo sus maletas y atravesó la sala hasta llegar por la escalera de caracol, la cual tenía un pasamano de roble con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras plateadas y azules. Subió. (N/A: es muy elegante esa escalera…por lo menos como yo me la imagino).

Cruzo el pasillo azul claro casi blanco, y caminó hasta la habitación del fondo…la más grande…la principal. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral para observar su habitación: Las paredes de un color crema con diversos ángeles pintados en el fondo mirando hacia la cama, la cama con mantas blancas al igual que las cortinas. Un diván (sofá estilo cama…como el que utilizan los psicólogos) negro junto a una ventana. 2 butacas (entiéndase sillas acojinadas) negras y un espejo largo también negro.

Algo súbitamente comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo derecho, _"El celular"_ fue lo primero que pensó. Entro su mano al bolsillo y saco el celular

- Aja.- por el número que vio en la pantalla ya sabia quien era.- ¿Como te encuentras Brian? Cuéntame, como esta todo

- Bien, todo bien…Se que acabas de llegar de Australia, yo también estaba allá.- dijo Brian Leifman directamente

- ¿Tu? Mira que coincidencia, nunca nos topamos.- Eriol se acomodo en el borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos

- Pues mira que si, yo estaba en la apertura del restaurante _Food's Secrets_ lo que pasa es que tu estaba muy entretenido con una mujer muy hermosa por cierto…

- ¿Yo, nunca estuve con una mujer especifica…

- Te vi muy 'cercano' a una mujer con largos cabellos negros…y ojos rojos…

- Ahh…Meiling.- cuanta falta le hacia ella en estos momentos.- Pero no me llamaste para averiguar el nombre de con quien estaba… ¿dime?

- En el restaurante conocí a una amiga tuya, Tomoyo Daidouji, esa mujer me impresiono y tu sabes como yo soy…tengo que volverla a ver…tu sabes. Estoy aquí en Japón y me la vas a presentar… para verla…de nuevo…

- ¿Es obligado?- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Es un favor…en esta semana puede ser, en el fin de semana

- Tengo que ver, mañana pasa por aquí para hablar con más calma

- Gracias hermano, tu siempre me salvas la vida

- Lo se.- y soltó una carcajada.- Adiós

- Adiós

"_Que impresión causaste Tomoyo…"_ Coloco el celular sobre su cama y se fue hasta la puerta del baño, entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua fría le entumeciera la cara, no había dormido bien y ese líquido a esa temperatura lo despertaría enseguida. Diez minutos después se estaba vistiendo con un pantalón deportivo de lana gris y una camisilla negra, dejando asomar los músculos de los brazos. Estaba solo en la casa así que opto por no peinarse y dejar el cabello húmedo y desaliñado (N/A: diablos…me lo imagino…y me derrito…jeje).

Bajo las escaleras con suma tranquilidad y en el último escalón se detuvo para observar la planta baja de su casa. _"Hace mucho que no estaba así…solo, tranquilo". _Fue hasta el ventanal que daba vista a su tan elaborado jardín, lleno de flores de blancas, violetas y rojas, _"Se ve que Nakuru ha trabajado, que bueno"_. Se tumbó en el único mueble que había en el lugar, supremamente largo tal era que el se podía acostar y quedaba mucho espacio. Suspiro _"Ahh…Paz y Tranquilidad"_.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar los sonidos del silencio, de la tranquilidad…momento optimo para meditar. Un sonido chillón interrumpió aquel trance en que estaba entrando. Duro unos segundos para poder asimilar de que objeto venía aquella resonancia. _"El timbre…Nakuru"_. Se paro y comenzó a dar pasos largos hasta llegar justo a la puerta.

- Naku…- inicio a decir, pero al ver a una persona muy diferente a la que esperaba se detuvo y dijo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--------------------------

- Sakur…digo Monstruo pensé que te quedarías por allá por Australia.- dijo típicamente Touya al ver a su hermana tirarse al sofá familiar

- Y como crees que me iba a perder la reacción de tu rostro cuando te dijera que dentro de 2 meses me caso con Syaoran.- ya Sakura había aprendido como defenderse de los constantes ataques que le hacia Touya

- ¡¡¡QQUUEE! ¡PAPA NO VA A PERMITIR ESO!- había explotado, sabia que su hermana y aquel 'hombre' estaban de novios, lo que no sabia es se iban a casar, nunca se imagino que fuera tan serio.

- Así como lo oyes…pero no te preocupes, Papa ya lo sabe desde hace 5 meses, él lo acepto y Syaoran me dio el anillo de compromiso…MIRA.- dijo mientras le restregaba en la cara un anillo de oro que tenia grabado las letras 'S&S'. Vio como el rostro de Touya cambiaba de uno muy exaltado a uno un poco triste y resignado, y al verlo así le dio un poco de pena.- Touya, tu sabes cuanto lo amo y tu eres testigo y EJECUTOR de todas y cada una de las pruebas que nos ha mandado la vida y las hemos superado. Juntos y amándonos.

- Entonces tengo que aceptar que mi hermanita se casa…y yo todavía no lo he hecho. Me has ganado.- dijo Touya sentándose junto a su hermana para acariciarle la cabeza

- Has tenido muchas novias buenas…

- Pero no he conocido el amor…y eso lo envidio de ti.- y la abrazo

----------------------

- Te extrañaba por eso vine a verte…ahora si te molesta puedo marcharme.- dijo mientras descruzaba los brazos

Se apoyó del umbral de su puerta y fijo su vista en el pelo azabache que llevaba la mujer hasta más arriba de la cintura, con varias capas que le marcaban el rostro.- Pasa…

Meiling siguió a Eriol hasta el ventanal donde anteriormente este estaba sentado. Se sentaron y se quedaron así mirándose a los ojos. Quedando ella hipnotizada por la paz que siempre brotaba de aquellos ojos índigos y él por aquella pasión que emergía de sus ojos escarlatas. Ella se acostó en el mueble y coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas del hombre dándole la cara.

- ¿Qué tienes linda?- le cuestiono al verle el rostro apagado.

- ¿Me quieres tanto como yo a ti?- le cuestiono mientras recogía su cabello a un lado de la cara.

- No…te quiero mas de lo que me quieres tu a mi…Es solo que hay que encontrar el momento justo para demostrarlo.- le dijo mientras desenredaba su cabellos.- Me gusta verte el pelo suelto para poder tocarlo.

- Fíjate a mi tenerlo tanto tiempo suelto me da calor…-y esbozo una sonrisa para aquel hombre níveo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Recordó aquella llamada que había tenido.- Linda, ¿sabias que Tomoyo encanto a un amigo mío?

- ¿En serio? Y cuando, ¿en Australia?- le cuestiono Meiling con una gran sonrisa en los labios y se sentaba en el mueble al ver que asentía.- Cuéntame todo de él.

- Se conocieron en la inauguración del restaurante, el se llama Brian Leifman, es joven tiene 25 años, trabaja con su padre en una inmobiliaria, es de Londres; y quiere que se la presente mañana.- esto nunca se lo había imaginado Brian y Tomoyo saliendo juntos: para el Brian era un loco amante de las mujeres y Tomoyo una…una mujer muy dulce.

- ¡Ahh! Que noticia… ¿sabes lo que quiere decir esto?

- Que les vamos a decir a todos lo nuestro…lo se.- dijo Eriol.- Ya no puedo esperar mas…esta situación me esta volviendo loco.

- Pero…no puedes negar que te gusta.- dijo Meiling con una mirada atractiva.- ¿O no?- y levanto una ceja.

- No poderte besar cuando me de la gana, no poder sentir tu piel como yo quisiera en cada abrazo, tener que estar escondiéndonos…Mmmm…No, realmente no me gusta.

Era fascinante estar con ella, eran tan diferentes y tan iguales a la ves; ella le inyectaba ese amor por la vida y el le daba a su vida el amor que le hacia falta. Siempre que estuvo con una mujer el sentimiento que le surgía era de cariño, respeto y protección; mientras con ella la pasión, la locura y se atrevía a decir el amor lo inundaba en un mar de sensaciones que el adoraba.

O

O

Estaba apoyado su espalda en la pared, al lado de la puerta principal, era hora de irse (de seguro Syaoran estaría preocupado) pero el no la dejaba ir, la embriagaba con sus besos expertos. Ya hace 5 minutos que trataba de irse pero él siempre la detenía para explorar su boca y su cuello con besos…

- Eriol…tengo…que…irme.- decía como podía la china con la respiración entrecortada, con sus pulmones en busca del aire robado.

- Bueno…te dejo ir porque sé que pronto volverás.- le susurro al oído.

- ¿Cómo esta usted tan seguro?- le pregunto Meiling mientras descendía la pierna izquierda de la cadera del níveo, la cual minutos antes estaba siendo aferrada a este por la mano del mismo.

- No se…algo me dice que no resistirías un día sin mi.- y rió mientras se separaba un poco de ella- Que conste que eres tu la que me provocas….- le guiño un ojo.

- Aja…yo creo que es al revés.-_"Vamos a ver como resiste esto…Venganza"_ y lo tiro de la camisilla para darle un beso, y de nuevo la pasión se inicio. Tanto fue que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abría y una mujer con cabellos marrones entraba.

- ¡¿Uh! Hola y… ¿disculpen?- no sabia que pensar, esa escena si que la había impactado_ "¿Que diablos hace Eriol besándola si esta con Tomoyo?"_ Sus ojos se pusieron como platos y solo se limito a parpadear, como esperando una respuesta.- Hola…Meiling ¿Cómo te encuentras?

"_Mimada..."_ fue su respuesta mental, pero lo único que pudo balbucear fue.- Jejeje…ehh.- _"Hay Dios que metida de pata"_ miro nerviosa el reloj que tenia en la muñeca.- Hola Nakuru…me ten…tengo que ir se me ha…hace tarde. Adiós Eriol.- no perdió el tiempo abrió la puerta y corrió hasta el auto _"¡Ahh…me quiero morir!"_ En pocos minutos ya estaba en calle camino a su casa

Trato no hacer la pregunta por varios minutos, pero no pudo mas así que…-¡Comienza a explicar que paso aquí!- cuestiono Nakuru sin perder el tiempo. No quería pensar mal de Eriol pero esa escena no lo dejaba en posición favorable. Empezó a dar brinquitos alrededor de este, tratando de llamar su atención.- Dime, Dime, Dime, Dime, Dime

- No tengo nada que explicar.- estaba tajante y decidido, nunca en su vida le había dado esclarecimientos a nadie de lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer, y no pensaba comenzar ahora y mucho menos con su vida amorosa. Como si nada hubiera pasado comenzó a subir las escaleras tratando de evitar a aquella mujer que le halaba del brazo para que le contara.- Nakuru…por favor, basta.

Nakuru se paro en seco delante de el.- Me estoy imaginando tantas tonterías que pensándolo bien pueden ser ciertas, es que te vas a Australia con Tomoyo bajo el brazo y cuando llegas lo primero que veo es que le estas partiendo la boca a Meiling de un beso…me lo puedes explicar.- argumento Nakuru poniendo énfasis en la ultima frase

- Lo único que estas en posición de saber es que termine con Tomoyo…-le dijo proporcionándole en sus ojos índigos la sinceridad y la seriedad, dándole a entender que no le engañaba.- Y espero que lo que hayas visto no traspase las paredes de esta casa, Nakuru… ¿me entiendes?- le dijo posando sus manos en los hombros descubiertos de la chica a causa de la forma de su vestido.- A NADIE…por favor

- Si Eriol…-_"Parece mas una petición que una orden"_. Vio como Eriol subía las escaleras como queriendo salir del lugar. Se apoyo de la barandilla de la escalera…_"Mmmm…algo esta pasando y yo debo enterarme"_.- Que hiciste Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-------------------------------

- ¿Donde estabas? No me dijiste que ibas a salir.- le recrimino a una mujer que entraba a la cocina.

- Yo…estaba…-engañar a su primo, odiaba hacer eso. Lo único que la reconfortaba era que pronto dejaría de mentirle.-…estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad, solo eso.- y se sentó en una de las baquetas del desayunador. Tomó una manzana y la mordisqueo. Alzo la vista para ver como unos ojos ámbar no dejaban de observarla, cuanto le exasperaba esto.- ¡¿QQUUEE? ¡Que pasa!

- ¿Por qué me mientes si sabes que no te voy a creer?- desde un principio no le creyó, el la conocía bastante, había aprendido a que con solo verla a los ojos sabría lo que pensaba. Desde que eran pequeños siempre jugaban a 'Quien-adivinaba-las-mentiras'…y él siempre fue el mejor

- Ehh…no te mentí, de verdad fui a dar una vuelta.- bajo la vista, no podía soportar aquella mirada miel sobre ella, leyéndola, descubriéndola, haciendo que todo el teatro que tenia preparado se fuera al piso…junto con aquel juramento…aquella promesa infantil que se convirtió en un juramento hasta la muerte.

- Li Meiling… me mentiste lo se, no fuiste a recorrer la ciudad.- con la mano libre la tomo por el mentón para ponerlo a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos.-…pero si no me quieres decir hacia donde fuiste no te obligare.- y intento dar media vuelta para retirarse. No avanzo más porque los brazos de su prima le rodearon el torso y una cabeza con cabellos azabaches se apodero de su hombro. El respondió al abrazo, le causaba mucha ternura y nostalgia verla así _"Sin opción…"_

- No te lo puedo contar por ahora, pero pronto lo haré…- le hacia falta sentir que alguien le apoyaba.-…lo que…te puedo decir ahora es que soy la persona mas feliz de este mundo.- y una sonrisa adorno sus labios

- Entonces…un hombre te tiene así.- no, no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.- Espero conocerlo pronto y espero que me agrade, porque sino, eso no va.- le dijo con sarcasmo, aquella frase hizo que la china estallara en carcajada

- Estoy segura que te encantara…te lo puedo jurar…

------------------------------

Que grande era para ella aquella casa, se siempre se sentía como un ratón en medio de un castillo de gigantes. Entro a su recamara, lila, una burbuja lila, eso era lo que tenía por un error que su madre había cometido. _"Me sacaste de la realidad y me pusiste en una cajita morada"_.

Sabía muy bien que aquello su madre lo hizo para protegerla, protegerla del mundo y de las falsas amistades que se acercaban a ella solo por el dinero; y lo había conseguido porque aprendió a diferenciar a gente que la apreciaban por lo que era: _"Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling… Eriol…, Touya-san, el señor Kinomoto…"_ y aquella gente que solo le importaba su apellido y herencia los cuales eran muchos, casi todos. Y encontró muchas personas de esa clase _"Brian Liftan…como olvidar a un hombre tan interesado"_.

Se acomodo en su cama blanca sobre los cobertores y miro hacia la vista que le daba aquel atardecer. Bajo la mirada y sus orbes se quedaron estáticos al ver el espejo que su madre adora, _"Cuanta falta me haces…aunque sea solo para recriminarte"._ Una mujer joven, de piel blanquísima, ojos violetas, y vestida como una princesita. Odiaba esa imagen de niña rica pero hueca. _"Y estoy luchando para que dejen de verme así…y lo estoy logrando"_

El sonido agudo del teléfono negro la saco de sus pensamientos, ¿quien la llamaría a esta hora? No le dijo a nadie que había llegado de Australia, solo a su madre.

- Buenas Tardes…Casa Daidouji…Eriol.- Eriol…Eriol…Eriol…que bien se sentía pronunciar su nombre- Estoy bien, espero que tu igual…cual es la causa de tu llamada… ¿una celebración?... ¡Por supuesto! Que buena idea tuviste…entonces mañana en la noche…a todos les encantara…Adiós Eriol…

Tranco el teléfono y se acostó en la cama sumamente feliz _"Que hombre tan perfecto…como no enamorarme de el"_. Viro el rostro hacia el portarretrato que tanto miraba desde que llego: Eriol… _"Te conquistare de nuevo"_

--------------------------

"_Y el gran astro rey se tumbo sobre las faldas de aquella montaña dejando las alturas ennegrecidas por su ausencia, y como si hubiesen escuchado las plegarias de aquellos que estaban en medio de la soledad y las tinieblas, aquella esfera plateada ascendió hasta lo mas alto para bañar a los desamparados con su luz"_.

No pudo imaginarse una explicación mas clara de lo que acaba de ver. Aquella cita poética describió a la perfección lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no solo porque acaba de anochecer sino también porque su vida era si, como aquella cita.

Toda su vida comparo a su madre y a su familia con el sol, grande, poderosa destila respeto y sumisión. Y a el lo adiestraron para ser el jefe familiar y supremo del clan Li. Pero…cuando pensaba en lo que tenia sin contar a su familia o el dinero sus pensamientos se quedaban en blanco y en ese momento se igualaba con el desamparado de la cita que tanto le gustaba _"Desamparado y sin luz"_.

Pero desde que conoció a Sakura ella se convirtió en su luna en el cielo negro iluminándolo, y dándole la única y poderosa razón para vivir. Y teniéndola ahí abrazado a su pecho le daba la sensación que el tiempo se paralizaba solo para ellos dos. Verla con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en los labios lo llenaba de felicidad…

- Preciosa… ¿Qué están gracioso?

- Mmmm…-abrió los ojos y luego de procesar la pregunta del castaño contesto.- Pensaba en que la vida ha sido muy generosa conmigo.- al ver que el castaño alzaba una ceja a causa de que no entendía ella siguió explicándole.- Tengo 20 años, dentro de unas semanas entrare a la universidad, me casare dentro de pocos meses, tengo a mi familia y amigos junto a mi, y te amo, ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

- ¿un beso?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, pero no la dejo responder porque rápidamente cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Y es que no se cansaba de hacer lo mismo, explorar y recorrer esa boca que tanto lo volvía loco. No sabia que magia había usado ella en él, lo que sí sabia es que la amaría por toda la vida.

Separarse de el fue un suplicio…- Xiao…creo que tengo que entrar a la casa, ya esta tarde y no quiero preocupar a papá.

- Tienes razón, ya son las 11… ¿Por qué me llamaste Xiao?- era extraño que lo llamara así, solo cuando algo era muy, muy serio o muy, muy… ¿apasionado?

- Solo me nació llamarte de esa forma… ¿o es que no puedo?- la pregunta no pudo ser contestada por que en ese instante Touya abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a Sakura de que era hora de entrar.- Adiós…y cuídate.- le dijo posando un beso en los labios de su próximo esposo.

------------------------------------

El sol volvió a retomar su lugar en las alturas, dando inicio a la mañana. Un hombre joven de algunos 20 años terminaba de estacionar aquel carro plateado del cual se desmontaba. Miro para todos los lados para ubicar la casa donde lo estarían esperando. Posó sus ojos sobre aquella mansión tan familiar; sin dudarlo un segundo se encamino hasta esta, hizo sonar el timbre y espero hasta que la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Eriol? Chaval…que te sucedió, pareces gente…jajajaja.- saludo aquel hombre de cabellos castaño. Hacia ya 4 años que no se veían, y para el Eriol cambio mucho.- ¿Qué les paso a tus lentes?

- ¡¡HOLA BRIAN!...YO ESTOY MUY BIEN, GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR- siempre era lo mismo cada vez que se veían, nunca lo saludaba como debía. Pero aun así, para él, el hijo de Dorothy Leifman era de aquellos amigos que siempre estarían presentes en su vida de una u otra forma.- Pasa, pasa

- OH Dios mío…que casa, ojala mi padre hubiese trabajado tanto como el tuyo, yo quiero una casa así.- le dijo el hombre al quedar admirado por el esplendor que esa casa irradiaba. Siguió a Eriol hasta al balcón para terminar sentándose y hablar de su vida

- Cuéntame caballero, como le va en su vida.- le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

- La universidad me tiene paranoico, papá me manda de aquí para allá para volver su inmobiliaria 'internacional' y no encuentro alguien que me quiera y me haga olvidar lo antes mencionado, ¿y tú?

De esa forma le respondió Brian, este le llevaba 2 años a Eriol pero aun así mantenían la misma altura. Un hombre de cabellos marrones que le llegaban hasta más debajo de la nuca y ojos en tono miel claro, que en ocasiones se tornaban amarillos. (N/A: ohh MY GOD…si ustedes usan la imaginación tanto como yo…ESTAN BABEANDO)

- Yo ando tranquilo, la semana que entra ingreso a la universidad.- le dijo Eriol sin muchos preámbulos.

- Ja…Idiota, eso lo se, háblame de la chica de ojos de fuego, cuéntame ¿estas enamorado? ¿Te quiere? ¿Se van a casar? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿La conozco?- estaba ansioso por saber, la ultima vez que vio a su amigo estaba conversando muy 'acaloradamente' con una joven

- Puede ser, tal vez, no lo se, 21, no y lo mas importante no se lo puedes mencionar a nadie, es un secreto de estado.- vio como su amigo alzaba la ceja en señal de no entender lo que decía con 'secreto de estado'.- Simplemente todavía no le hemos dicho a nadie que somos pareja…y háblame de ti, ¿Cómo conociste a Tomoyo?

"_Si cambio de tema es porque esta incomodo al hablar de eso"_, pensó Brian, conocía muy bien a su amigo entrañable.- Estábamos hablando de negocios, pero ella siempre se notaba seca por mas que trataba de llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué? No lo puedo creer, por fin encontraste alguien con quien no usar tu 'magia'.- se burlo el níveo hablando del atractivo que ejercía el castaño con las féminas

- Por eso estoy aquí, Daidouji es muy diferente a las mujeres que he conocido, tiene esa mezcla de mujer bella con cerebro, es muy raro ver esas dos cosas juntas.- dijo Brian

- Yo creo que hay muchas mujeres bellas e inteligentes lo que sucede es que te gusta jugar con ellas y no sentar cabeza.- dijo Eriol pensativo mientras lo miraba fijamente

- Pues déjame decirte que deseo y necesito sentar cabeza y ando en búsqueda de una mujer que me comprenda, inteligente y que me quiera…y tratare por todos los medios de que la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji encaje en ese lugar.

--------------------------------------

Las 7 en punto se marcaba en su reloj, estaba un poco ansioso, había preparado una fiesta por que entraban a la universidad, y para presentar a Tomoyo y a Brian. 5 minutos después el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar. Fue hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y detrás de esta se encontraban sus invitados (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling y Touya).

No paso mucho tiempo de la llegada de Touya para que Nakuru estuviese sobre él, o para que Syaoran y Meiling conversaran o mas bien 'discutían' sobre el bocadillo. Mientras, se encontraban dos conversaciones, muy distantes una a la otra, pero que tenían una misión común: CONQUISTAR.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que piensas hacer?- le cuestiono la ojí-verde, desde el inicio de la plática se notaba un poco preocupada por su amiga

- Que si, el me ha dado razones, sino como crees que me lanzaría de esa forma.- dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Razones? Tomoyo, sabes que siempre te apoyo en todo, y te aconsejo lo mejor que puedo, pero no crees que…deberías cogerlo con mas…calma. A veces uno confunde las cosas y…- Sakura fue interrumpida bruscamente por Tomoyo.

- Se lo que hago, y te lo estoy contando no para que me des permiso, sino para que estés enterada. ¿De acuerdo?- estaba incomoda y subió un poco la voz, nunca le había hablado así a Sakura, pero estaba decidida, ella iba a luchar por él, ella mas que nadie se merecía ser feliz.- Ya lo vas a ver Sakura, voy a reconquistar a Eriol.

O

O

- Ehh…Eriol, me has presentado hasta el gato azul que tienes como mascota, menos a Tomoyo.- le dijo Brian mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta del jardín.- Yo no soy eterno y ya son las 8:30

- Jajaja, no ves que esta ocupada con Sakura, espera a que termine y te la presento… cálmate.- dijo llevándose a su boca la copa que tenia en mano. A través de lo que el vidrio le permitía puedo observar a Meiling mientras hablaba con Nakuru muy animadamente, _"Mataría por estar en el lugar de Nakuru"_.

- La quieres mucho, se te nota hasta por los poros.- dijo Brian al percatarse la persona que había captado la atención de su amigo.- Pero tiene que ser un bobo (chupete, problema, dificultad) estar así, sin poder comértela a besos…si tu quieres yo lo hago por ti, para mi no hay problema.- dijo a carcajadas

- Ehh Brian…si tu quieres seguir con tus órganos vitales en funcionamiento, cállate la boca.- le dijo el níveo mientras le soltaba un golpe en el hombre.- Mira…terminaron de hablar.

O

O

Se acercaron a ella con pasos lentos pero decididos.- Tomoyo, te quiero presentar a un amigo.- introdujo Eriol mientras estaba entre sus dos amigos

- Buenas…Brian Leifman y usted es Tomoyo Daidouji.- dijo el castaño sin perder el tiempo

- Hola, Tomoyo Daidouji, un placer.- le dijo mientras le daba la mano y veía como esta era recibida.- Disculpe ¿Nos hemos visto?

- Si, en Australia, usted y yo hablamos en el restaurante Food's Secrets, ¿Recuerda?- dijo; movió un poco la cabeza haciéndole entender a Eriol 'vete'. Este así lo hizo

- Si, tiene razón, disculpe pero como puede notar, no estoy ni en el ambiente ni tiempo correcto para hablar de negocios…-dijo la albina en forma cortante.

- Yo tampoco, mi interés por usted en estos momentos es puramente personal…más bien para entablar una conversación amistosa. Claro si es su deseo…- anuncio el castaño

- No hay problema, cuénteme sobre usted.- apenas pudo balbucear mientras posaba sus orbes sobre el níveo.

-----------------------------

Se acerco hacia el par de mujeres que conversaban animadamente.- Hola…Nakuru.- se dirigió hacia la mujer de cabellos marrones.- Por favor, necesito que me encubras con Meiling

- ¿Por qué? O ¿Para Que?- si le iba a hacer el favor le tenia que sacar alguna información al respecto

- Por que te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor y porque…porque… ¡Meiling auxilio!- el níveo pidió ayuda, no sabia si confiar el secreto o no

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a hablar, confiaba en ella- Nakuru…estoy de novia con Eriol y como has podido ver no nos hemos dado ni un miserable beso, así que…-se estaba cuidando de hablar en un tono bajo para no ser escuchada.- ¿Please? (Por favor)

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…- las manos de la china cayeron en la boca de ella, había llamado la atención y eso era algo, que ella no había notado.- Ups, lo siento, Ok. Mei sube primero tú, y luego subes tu Eriol. Mmmm…que secretito.

Meiling subió las escaleras rápidamente. 5 minutos después Eriol hizo lo mismo, sin repararse de que unos ojos amatista lo seguían con la mirada. Cuando se encontró en el pasillo distinguió como la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta. Entro y efectivamente ahí se encontraba aquella mujer de ojos carmesíes junto a la ventana, sentada en el diván. Estaba despalda a el, se acerco por detrás y poso una mano en el hombro femenino.

- Hola linda…-le susurro al oído sentándose en un parte del diván.- Te extraño

- Yo también…mucho.- lo tomo por el rostro y junto sus labios con los de él. Él correspondió al beso inmediatamente, cada beso era un elixir para poder seguir viviendo. Una mano de él bajo hasta su cintura mientras otra se mantenía en su espalda. La china se arqueó un poco al apreciar que los labios del níveo se posaban en su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera. Entre ellos estaba surgiendo el amor verdadero, la necesidad de verse todos los días, de que con un beso se decían todo.

---------------------------------------

Al momento que lo vio subir, se disculpo con Brian y con pasos pausados pero ansiosos subió la escalera. Lo vio entrar a su habitación, se aliso su falda y camino hasta la puerta. Se acerco lentamente, escucho voces, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Era la voz de una mujer, las manos no les respondían. Se acerco más y sus ojos quedaron estáticos al ver lo que se presentaba delante de ella. Dos personas besándose, uno Eriol, otra…_"Me…Meiling"._

Los ojos de repente comenzaron a nublarse, retrocedió, los ojos le ardían bastante. Camino torpemente, se agarro un poco de la puerta y la abrió mas…Mas Tortura. _"Eriol y Meiling…besándose…no, no ¡NO!"_. El corazón le acelero y la cara se humedeció inmediatamente, vio hasta el pasillo y corrió a través de este, se detuvo en las escaleras. Se limpio las lágrimas con las manos y camino hasta la puerta del jardín. Quería salir de esa casa, lo NECESITABA.

- Per… permiso.- ahogo un sollozo, Brian estaba en el umbral de la puerta del jardín, rodó una lagrima. Este se movió.- Graa... Gracias.- Escucho su nombre a lo lejos _"Sakura, no ahora…"_.- Estoy bien, vuelvo enseguida.- le grito a su amiga, haciendo que esta se calmara y volviera a la casa.

Se interno en medio de la oscuridad que le brindaba la noche y la ausencia de luna y estrellas. Un árbol, y lejos de la casa, eso era lo que necesitaba. Se tiro en las raíces sobresalientes del tronco y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Y se llenaron de agua…agua salada. _"¡POR QUE…PORQUE…PORQUE…PORQUE…PORQUE A Mí!"_. El corazón no tenia espacio en su pecho, se quería morir, todas sus ilusiones y pensamientos se fueron abajo. La habían usado, la habían engañado, su amiga y su novio. Se sentía mareada, respiro con dificulta, sus pulmones buscaban aire con desesperación, pero su cuerpo no lo respondía. Levanto el rostro y con la dificultad que le regalaban las lagrimas, pudo ver unas piernas delante de ella.

-------------------------------------

**Cuéntenme, ¿les gusto?...pobre Tomoyo TT, hasta a mi medio ganas de llorar, pero es que la gente que se arma un teatro en el aire sin estar segura llora mucho. Quiero pedir, de nuevo, disculpas por la tardanza que tuve, tenia varios problemas y estuve bajoneada y triste por algo que me pasa y que me sigue afectando (Un consejo: A VECES QUIEN TU MENOS TE IMAGINAS TE PUEDE TRAICIONAR) de eso me di cuenta…pero no se preocupen que no me traicionaron, solo lo pensé por varios acontecimientos. Ok paro de hablar de mi vida.**

**Quisiera por favor que aquellas personas que leen Atracción Fatal pasaran la voz de que este fic existe…me gustaría ver por lo menos a 3 personas hablando sobre esto… pero no por eso dejo de agradecer a ti: morgana riddle ****que te has mantenido fiel a mi fic, te lo agradezco, aunque seas la única que lo lea o me deje review, puedo decir con orgullo que alguien lo leyó y le gusto. Gracias y TQM por darme apoyo.**

**LadyAtenea TT**


	8. Perspectiva

**Capitulo VIII: Lo Que Siento**

Verla así, tan indefensa, sin fuerzas, triste y desconsolada en realidad le molestaba. Se sentó al lado de ella y paso su brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia el. Quería protegerla, quería ayudarla. Ella giro el rostro hacia él con marcas rojas por el camino de las lágrimas. Le pasaba la mano una y otra vez por la cabeza tratando de consolarla.

- Lo sé, estas así por Eriol y Li, y también se que te gusta Eriol.- le dijo al ver que le preguntaba en silencio el porque de su presencia

- ¿Co…como lo sabes?- pregunto con voz ronca por el llanto.- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta…Eriol?

- Se te ve en los ojos, en tu actitud…te gusta y te desilusionaste tu sola.- le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos.- Tu rostro no merece que lo ocultes con lagrimas vanas. Y tampoco puedes estar aquí lamentándote, uno casi nunca obtiene lo que quiere. Yo quiero casarme y no puedo…

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, un hombre extraño al cual había ignorado de todas las maneras posibles, estaba allí, con ella, apoyándola y consolándola. Y súbitamente vino el sentimiento de culpa hacia el.- Perdóname…Perdóname, te he tratado de una forma inapropiada y tu…tu estas aquí, dándome ánimos. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

- De nada.- _"Que persona tan especial…una persona excelente"_ pensó.- Por favor, deja de llorar.- le dijo mientras le reprimía aquel liquido que se acumulaba en sus ojos.

- Es…es que me duele tanto, tengo un hoyo en el pecho, me estoy ahogando. Me…muero lento por el dolor.- ojos rojos tomaron el lugar de las amatista y la voz dulce paso a ser a una voz ronca.- Nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas me imagine que me hicieran esto…siempre estuve muy segura de la gente que rodeaba…ahora…se me cayo la venda

- No, espera. Ese es mi defecto y no el tuyo, un puedes ir por ahí odiándolos sin primero escucharlos. No sabes como paso o cuando. Además si hablas te descargas y aclaras las cosas.- la tomo por el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos hinchados.- Conozco a Eriol muy bien, y se que el nunca le haría esto a una mujer y mucho menos a ti.

Sus ojos tomaron un aspecto amarillo claro, transparente como el agua.- ¿Puedes distraerlos para poder irme a casa?- y lo vio asentir.

- Claro, pero no te vas a ir sola…le diré a Sakura que te acompañe.- Aunque la albina se negó, este no hizo caso.

**Meiling Li P.O.V**

Comencé a descender la escalera nerviosa, escalón a escalón mi perturbada actitud se reflejaba en el temblor de mis pasos, estaba segura de que alguien nos había visto, sentí el movimiento de una persona correr a través del pasillo. Me pare en el segundo escalón, allí apoyado a la barandilla de la escalera se encontraba Syaoran…con sus ojos ámbar indignados.

Todo ante mi cobro silencio, mis oídos dejaron de captar sonido, aunque veía los gestos de la boca de Syaoran, no escuchaba los sonidos que emitía. Percibí a Eriol tratando de hablar con Syaoran, tratando de evitar que me lleve. Deslicé mis ojos hacia abajo para poder ver como Syaoran me sostenía el brazo y me arrastraba hacia la salida y me abría la puerta del carro, para prácticamente empujarme en este. Enterré mi cara en mis manos y deje asomar mis ojos para ver discutiendo a mi primo y a…mi novio.

Al momento en que Syaoran entro al carro lo puso en marcha, eran las 9 y algo. La oscuridad de la noche lo ayudo para pasar por alto varios semáforos. Subí los pies al asiento para protegerme del frió que brindaba el aire acondicionado. El carro se detuvo y lo mire: con el ceño fruncido y apretando duramente el volante…estaba enojado. Minutos después estaba en casa, aunque trate encerrarme en mi habitación para no verle cara todo fue imposible, logro entrar. Cerró la puerta con llave y sentó en la cama.

- Si quieres mañana hablamos, ahora no estoy de ánimos.- le dije, pero parecía no escuchar

- No estas en condición en exigir nada Meiling…nunca me imagine que hicieras eso…- dijo prendiendo el aire acondicionado.-…por lo que escuche y lo que vi…deja mucho que desear

- ¡A ver! ¿Qué mierda están diciendo de mí?- le grite una vez que me deshice del tedioso moño que había en mi cabello

- Dicen que le sacaste el novio a Tomoyo…y yo sinceramente lo puedo creer fácilmente…tu actitud es muy rara.- lo oí decir, eso me dolió mucho.

- ¡No me acosté con Eriol! ¡Y no se lo saque a Tomoyo!- y las lagrimas bajaron- No puedo creer que MIS amigos piensen de mi de esa forma, yo nunca le haría tal cosa a Tomoyo…

- Pero si en el primer intento te besas con él…- y no pudo terminar la frase, mi furia se agolpo de tal forma que termine dándole una bofetada…y no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Syaoran? Tú me conoces, tendrías que saber que puedo ser de todo menos una mujer traidora.- mis lágrimas hicieron tal efecto en mí que mi voz se quebró.

Me arrodille en el piso y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, mis sollozos y suspiros llenaron mi habitación por varios minutos. Sentí que los brazos de él mi abrazaron y me dieron las fuerzas necesarias para contarte… mi calvario…

- Jul…Julián trato de violarme…- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

- ¡Que!- grito apartándose de mí haciendo dilatar sus ojos

- No me detengas por favor… ya es bastante…difícil para mi-le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos-…cuando volví de China lo encontré con su una mujer que…rápidamente supe que era su…amante, tuvimos un discusión y al final trato de violarme…pero no pudo.-me apresure en decir al ver que sus ojos se dilataban del enojo.-…no te lo conté porque se como reaccionarían tu y mis padres…sobreprotegiéndome…

- Eso seria lo menos que haríamos…ese desagraciado hijo de…- lo vi maldecir por varios segundos, pero me dejo continuar. Al ver mi mirada de suplica.

- En Australia, se lo conté a Eriol, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y sabia que su discreción no lo dejaría contar nada… poco a poco empecé a fijarme en él y para mi fue una gran confusión cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba…te juro que trate e hice todo lo posible, Aarón fue un intento inútilmente, no dio resultado. Después de la separación te juro por lo mas sagrado que trate de sacarlo de mi mente…pero…- y otra vez las lagrimas se agolparon en rostro

- Pero ya era tarde, y te enamoraste de él y él de ti…-lo escuche decir- ¿y no pensaban decirlo o se iban a quedar escondidos hasta casarse?-dijo con un poco de ironía

- Justamente mañana íbamos a decirlo…la fiesta era para que Tomoyo conociera a un amigo de Eriol…es que no quería decirlo hasta estar segura de que no le haría daño a Tomoyo.- y me pare para secarme las lagrimas.-…pero ya ves…todo nos salio mal, Tomoyo subió y nos vio…y de seguro se fue pensando que mientras ella me sonreía, por detrás me comía a su novio.

- Ahora te entiendo, pero como vi salir a Tomoyo con Sakura…va ser difícil que ella te escuche.- me dijo parándose del suelo

- Lo se…pero lo intentare.

Solo vi como cerraba la puerta tras si. Mis pensamientos se agolparon uno a uno en mi cabeza, las preguntas, el sufrimiento y las lagrimas…no entendía o no quería entender porque hablar de Julián me hacia tanto daño…_"Todavía estas presente…haciendo daño en mi"_. Mi visión se torno nublosa, mire hacia el piso y me daba vueltas quise apoyarme de la puerta pero torpemente puse el seguro del picaporte…y me desplome hacia el piso…mente en blanco.

**Tomoyo Daidouji P.O.V**

Brian (fue tan insistente) hablo con Sakura, ella me fue a buscar hasta al jardín, y me llevo a mi casa. En todo el camino no se atrevió a preguntar el porque de aquellas lagrimas silenciosas, cosa que agradecí mucho, le contaría todo…. Al llegar Sakura me acompaño hasta mi habitación… todo con gran cariño.

Me desplome en la cama y sin decir nada empecé a llorar nuevamente, como si ese fuese el último día de mi vida…y es que parecía mi ultimo día de vida…me mataron el corazón y no tengo ganas de seguir luchando cuando sé, que quien yo mas amaba me clavo ese maligno puñal recto en el corazón, y no me detendría hasta derramar la ultima lagrima por él…y por ella.

- Sakura… ¡¿Por qué diablos no te escuche!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, ansiaba ser escuchada.-…tenias razón, él no…esta interesado en mi sino…en otra

Sakura se sentó junto a mi lado y me deje recostar sobre sus piernas.- Tomo…hablas de Eriol ¿verdad?- solo pudo asentir.- ¿Qué paso?

- Eriol…no me quiere, ni siquiera le gusto…pero sabes, eso no es lo que mas me duele…a la quien pensé mi amiga…ella… ¡Meiling…Meiling esta con él!…me engañaron Sakura, se burlaron de mi.- y nuevas lagrimas ocuparon mis mejillas.-…mi amiga…me traiciono con Eriol.

- ¿Meiling? Tiene que ser una equivocación, sabes que ellos dos no se llevan del todo bien.- dijo Sakura a sabiendas de la actitud de ellos.

- Los vi, besándose…los vi…la besaba enfrente de ¡MI!... ¡DE MI!- grite tirando al suelo varios de los cojines que estaban a mi alcance, para luego acostarme y empapar la almohada restante de lagrimas…nuevamente.- Estoy mas que segura…esa actitud tan fría y seca que tenia conmigo era por ella…ahora…ahora lo entiendo todo.- dije, un pensamiento llego a mi mente respondiendo a todas mis preguntas.

- Que ¿Qué entiendes Tomoyo?- me pregunto Sakura un poco alarmada, su rostro reflejaba una gran confusión e indignación.

- Ya entiendo porque Meiling nunca nos contó nada de Julián, y porque siempre estaba 'enojada' con Eriol, y porque nunca le dio importancia a las ayudas que le pedía en mis citas con Eriol…no es obvio.- le cuestione, pero al ver su cara de extrañeza seguí hablando.- ELLOS ESTABAN JUNTOS- chille.- estaban juntos…y a mis espaldas.- y esta vez susurre.

Ahora lo entendía todo…durante todo este tiempo fui engañada vilmente, mi amiga…Mi Amiga…**MI AMIGA**…me hizo esto. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con el suicidio, lo entiendo como una falta de valentía para asumir los problemas…pero pensándolo bien…es una gran idea…pero por desgracia tengo la valentía necesaria para echarles en sus caras lo que me han hecho…y luego dormí…trate de dormir.

**Eriol Hiragizawa P.O.V**

Cerré la puerta tras el último invitado que se acaba de ir y me recosté de la puerta; mi cerebro todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, bueno…si lo entendía, más bien no lo aceptaba. No aceptaba el hecho de que todo había salido mal. No soy el tipo de persona que esta acostumbrado a estos tipos de casos.

Camine, mas bien arrastre mis piernas hacia el jardín, allí estaba Brian, le pedí que se quedara, necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que me explicara en que falle, en que erré. Cada vez que me imaginaba el momento, en el cual estuviera con aquella persona que me hiciera sentir que podía alcanzar todo…nunca imagine esto…tan atroz.

-Supongo que querrás hablar del tema.- aquella voz de mi amigo me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones y entrar de nuevo a la realidad.

-Si, lo necesito.- apenas pude decir mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis manos, como queriendo esconderme de todo lo que había pasado momentos antes.

- Y también supongo que no sabias que Tomoyo todavía esta enamorada de ti…o estaba, con esa actitud que tomo por la relación entre tu y Meiling, puedo jurar que te odia.- esa pequeña palabra 'te odia' me hizo salir de mi escondite. ¿Tomoyo odiarme? No es imposible, pero me lo he ganado…odiarme.

- Él….-me corregí.- Estoy comenzando a pensar que Tomoyo habría reaccionado así de cualquier manera, al fin y al cabo mañana le diríamos a todos…yo quiero mucho a Tomoyo, la aprecio mas que a muchos amigos de mi infancia, pondría la mano en el fuego por ella, pero ninguna es razón para soportar todo esto.- y si, estaba siendo sincero, no tengo porque soportar tanto enfado e ira por algo que no hice.

- No es nada fácil pensar que tienes oportunidad con tu ex y de repente verlo con tu amiga.- lo escuche comentar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡ES QUE YO NUNCA LE DI A PENSAR ESO!- grite…normalmente nunca grito, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no tenia ganas de llorar sino de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, es aquella sensación de cuando haces algo bueno pero para los ojos del mundo acabas de cometer el acto mas cruel del mundo.- ¡ella esta pensando que yo la engañe con Meiling!…y no es así, muchos hombres son cobardes y no le hacen frente a la realidad, ¡pero yo si! Y le dije a Tomoyo todo antes de dar cualquier paso con Meiling.

- Tu todavía no entiendes…- lo escuche suspirar y lo mire extraño.- Hiciste todo lo que un HOMBRE tiene que hacer, pero, no estas entendiendo que el solo hecho de que hablaras con Tomoyo no es un 'botón' para que todo el sentimiento que tiene por ti se borre al instante…a diferencia de ti ella si te amaba.

Y otra vez el mundo se me fue abajo, era increíble como todo se me iba abajo…siempre me creí con suerte porque constantemente tenía todo en orden, evitando cualquier problema grave, pero esto…Brian tenía razón y yo…tenía que admitirlo, hice mal.

- Tienes razón, le debo una disculpa.- me eche hacia tras y cerré fuertemente los ojos y pensé en Meiling- Te lo agradezco…tu siempre estas ahí cuando pasa cosas así, te debo una.

- No, me debes una vida…y te la voy a cobrar.-dijo lo cual me hizo reír a carcajadas. Minutos después Brian se fue y yo caí rendido en la cama, en un profundo sueño, pero intranquilo a la vez.

-----------------------------------

Era de noche, y ninguna de las lámparas estaba encendidas, bajó con calma y cuidado las escaleras has llegar a la cocina, y por enésima vez abrió el refrigerador, busco agua fría y bebió todo lo que pudo. Después de aquella confesión espeluznante, un calor extraño había ingresado a su cuerpo que lo estaba quemando, nunca se imagino lo que su prima le había ocultado. Nunca.

Nuevamente ascendió por las escaleras y se paro junto a la puerta de aquella china de ojos rojos y se apoyo en ella, quería entrar pero sabia que ella necesitaba tiempo a solas. Dirigiéndose a su habitación entro la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, no lo encontró. Inicio un tanteo rápido por toda su ropa, y no lo sintió. _"¿Dónde estará?...la chaqueta"_, pensó.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y toco la puerta…nada…Insistió de nuevo, con mas fuerzas…nada… _"¿Estará dormida?"_…nada…-Meiling, ¿estas durmiendo?-dijo pero no escucho nada.- ¡Mei!- repitió pero solo escucho unos ligeros golpes secos y lentos.- ¡Meiling!… ¿Qué pasa?- y de nuevo los golpes secos, mas bien parecían patadas. Se acerco a la puerta y escucho su nombre a lo lejos, muy lento, como un susurro…su nombre seguido por la palabra 'ayúdame'.

Forzó la perilla de la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla, el seguro se lo impedía. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre esta, pero nada, la puerta era de un material muy resistente para ceder ante un golpe físico…pero no para uno mágico. Corrió desesperado hacia su habitación en busca de su fiel espada, la descolgó desde lo alto de una pared para luego dirigirse nuevamente al aposento de Meiling.

Cerró los ojos y desde sus adentros invoco la fuerza del Dios del Trueno. Súbitamente alzo su espada…y como si el picaporte fuera un simple pedazo de madera, lo partió en dos. Inconscientemente arrojo su espada y empujo repetidamente la puerta hasta abrirla. Bajo la vista hasta su pies para encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte y empalidecido de aquella muchacha. Se echó al suelo para levantarla con cuidado y ponerla sobre la cama. Se desplazo con zancos acelerados hasta el baño, azoto la puerta del gabinete en busca de alcohol y algodón.

Ya con el envase en mano, prácticamente se tiro al lado de ella; con el algodón mojado en mano le humedeció la nariz para que reaccionara…pero ella no se movía, no reaccionaba. Volvió a humedecer la nariz de alcohol y…

------------------------------

**Al día siguiente…**

La casa estaba reluciente, su afán de olvidarse de todo le había dado energías para limpiar su casa. Ya con todo en orden, empezó a caminar hacia el baño pero el timbre de su puerta no la dejo continuar. Lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero el chirriante timbre de la puerta no la dejaba pensar con claridad, así que corrió hasta ella y abrió la puerta.

Se congelo por varios segundos, parpadeo varias veces pensando que sus ojos estaban empañados y disimuladamente se pellizco para ver si estaba durmiendo. _"¿Cómo se atreve?"_. Intento cerrar la puerta, pero su invitada sorpresa logro entrar a la casa sin autorización.

- Sal.- dijo tajante, no se encontraba de humor para hablar, y mucho menos con ella.- Dije, sal.- pero ella parecía no entender.- ¿Olvidaste el español acaso?- se atrevió a decir, la furia se estaba agolpando como agua estancada sobre su cabeza.

- No voy a tolerar insultos eso es lo primero, y lo segundo es que hablaremos, Tomoyo.

- No quiero hablar contigo, creo que se nota bastante.- y abrió mas la puerta.- Hazme el favor de salir de mi casa en este instante.

- Escucha, si después de este día quieres seguir odiándome, hazlo, pero no dejare que te lleves una mala impre…- y no pudo terminar _"¿No puede ser más orgullosa?"_

- ¿Mala impresión, me lleve una pésima impresión de ti, que no se quita NUNCA…lárgate de mi casa.

Meiling se acerco a la puerta y la cerro bruscamente y camino hasta el mueble mas cercano y sentó. No se iba a mover de allí hasta que hablaran, largo y tendido. Tomoyo al ver que su invitada era demasiado terca para obedecer sus órdenes, imito el gesto de la china, sentándose justo frente a ella.

- Tomoyo…te quiero explicar lo que viste. Se que tienes que estar pensando lo peor de mi y de Eriol, pero no es así. Quiero que entiendas el…

- ¿Qué entienda? Que quieres que entienda, el hecho de que tú y Eriol estaban juntos a mis espaldas o que no tenías el valor de decírmelo en la cara.- dijo la albina con mucha furia en sus ojos, tratando de no dejar caer aquellas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.- LO SE, se que dejaste a Julián por Eriol…

- No…no es así. Quiero pedirte disculpas por que no te conté la verdad desde un principio.- Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla que rápidamente seco con su mano.- Recuerdas que estando yo con Julián me fui de viaje cuando mi padre enfermo. Al regresar pensé que seria lindo sorprender a Julián a su casa, pero la sorprendida fui yo…lo encontré con otra…la chica se fue y comenzamos a discutir.

Respiro hondo para continuar con aquella historia.- La discusión se torno acalorada y él reacciono violentamente…intento…violarme.- y las lagrimas cayeron hasta la falda blanca que traía la china, surgiendo grandes círculos grises en esta.

- ¿Violarte?… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- dijo la albina acercándose automáticamente hacia Meiling

- Para evitar eso, lastima. No iba soportar a Syaoran agrediendo a todo hombre que me mirara, y tampoco a ustedes que se desbordan con sus cuidados exagerados. Yo soy una persona muy orgullosa, talvez tu no hubieras sentido lastima por mi, pero Sakura y Syaoran mas mis padres…. Preferí callar y dejarlo así. Cuando viajamos a Australia, Eriol siempre lograba que yo le fuera diciendo poco a poco lo que paso con Julián; y se lo dije no solo para desahogarme sino también, porque sabía que yo no le causaría lastima, o por lo menos lo disimulaba.

- Ya no tienes porque proseguir, ya se me la historia, 'y luego se enamoraron'.- dijo Tomoyo retomando su actitud arbitraria.

- No…yo le conté mi secreto y él me contó el suyo…Él me dijo que te quería mucho…pero como una hermana… TE JURO que trate de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero no lo logre y ustedes terminaron. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de él, luche bastante para sacarlo de mi mente pero… no pude.

- Y entonces decidieron verme la cara de idiota.

- ¡Deja de ser irónica Tomoyo!- grito con desesperación, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran mucho mas rojo.- Es que no te das cuenta… estaba sola, desesperada. Admito que todo es culpa mía, es un error que estoy pagando caro. No decirles a ustedes lo que me paso con Julián fue culpa mía por no querer sentirme como una niña desprotegida…pero también ese error me hizo darme cuenta de la maravillosa persona que tenia al frente, y que nuevamente puedo amar…

- ¡Mira que IRONÍAS las de la vida! Te fijaste justamente en el hombre que yo amo.- Tomoyo sentía tanta furia acumulada y veía en Meiling la forma perfecta de descargarla.- No me pidas que comprenda tu traición, Meiling de tantos hombres que hay en el mundo te tuviste que fijar en Eriol, tú mas que nadie sabes lo que he luchado para tenerlo a mi lado, tu fuiste la encargada de tantas citas entre él y yo, tu viste lo que yo llore por ese hombre, lo que sufrí. No quieras tú que ahora te aplauda tu error como la protección de tu vida. ¡Eriol no es la salvación hacia tu abismo de sufrimiento!

- Te entiendo, se que has sufrido, pero deja de ser egoísta y piensa un poco en mi. Yo no veo a Eriol como mi salvación, ni siquiera fui yo la quien inicio con todo esto…solo lo autorice. Sé que piensas lo peor de mí.- La china se detuvo y se paro del muble para acercarse mas a Tomoyo y se hinco delante de esta.- Discúlpame, te pido perdón, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir…si tengo que olvidarme de Eriol y romper con todo lazo para que me perdones lo haré. Yo te aprecio mucho y sé el dolor que se siente cuando uno sé siente traicionado y eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

Tomoyo continuaba gélida ante las palabras y las acciones de Meiling. Al ver la china que no recibía respuesta se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Lamento mucho que esta amistad halla terminado así…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y el sonar de la puerta al cerrarse, Tomoyo se desplomo en el piso a dejar a escapar a las lágrimas que tanto le costaba retener. Se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero tenia que ser fuerte, no podía darse el lujo de que le tomaran el pelo. _"Esta traición jamás se lo perdonare"_ pensó. La albina nunca fue de comportamiento rencoroso, pero tampoco nunca la habían traicionado. Muchas veces ella critico a aquellas personas que no eran capaces de personar y olvidar de corazón, pero nunca ella sintió ese dolor que le consumía el alma, que la dejaba indefensa en medio del mundo.

Luego de varios minutos de llorar que le parecieron horas, empezó a recordar las palabras de Meiling, su sentimiento de culpabilidad, la forma en que se relaciono con Eriol, lo que le paso con Julián, el intento de violación._ "Ni siquiera eso te salva"_

_---------------------------_

**Hi, como están? Primeramente quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar desde hace ya dos meses, les confieso que la falta de review me desanimo para seguir con esta historia. El 6 de abril recibí nuevos reviews que me dio a entender q por lo menos tengo q terminar esta historia. Y eso haré :)**

**Agradezco a Alexita Malfoy por levantarme los ánimos y te impulso a que le digas a todo el mundo q Atracción Fatal existe.**

**Besos y Abrazos a Todos q leen este fic**

**Lady Atenea**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	9. Olvidarte

**Capitulo IX: Olvidarte**

Decidió visitarlo, últimamente lo hacia mucho. Muchas parejas dicen que después del compromiso o del matrimonio la relación se volvía monótona, pero ellos eran muy diferentes, todo el día era algo diferente, algo nuevo y único que descubrían juntos. No todo era de color de rosa, pero siempre el amor estaba por delante de cualquier cosa

- Es una situación difícil, nunca me imagine que Eriol y Meiling tendrían algo, son tan… ¿diferentes?

- Yo, no lo encuentro tan difícil, solo míranos, cuando teníamos 10 años nos odiábamos y ahora, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.- expreso el castaño. Pero la magia del momento fue destruida cuando el estruendo de una puerta al cerrarse invadió la casa.

- ¿Meiling? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Sakura al ver entrar a Meiling con lagrimas en los ojos, pero solo recibió una silenciosa y triste mirada por parte de la china.- ¿Qué habrá pasado en la casa de Tomoyo?

- Si quieres puedes ir hablar con ella, a mi ella no me dirá nada.

--------------------------------

El cuerpo de tez clara, ligeramente bronceado, se flexionaba una y otra vez mientras hacia pechadas (flexiones, lagartijas, como quieran llamarle). Su rostro y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por pequeñas gotas de sudor; su cabello castaño sutilmente rubio caía en su frente para quedar mojado. Únicamente vestido con un pantalón deportivo, se paro para secarse la cara con la toalla blanca que colgaba de la mesa.

El sol de la tarde le iluminaba los ojos ahora amarillos. Miro hacia el cielo que le mostraba el ventanal, respiro profundo, tiro la toalla y tomo en sus manos un par de pesas. Cuando se disponía a seguir con su ya acostumbrada rutina, el sonido del timbre llamo su atención.

- Un momento.- dijo mientras tomaba la camisilla y se la colocaba lo mas rápido posible, _"¿Quién será, no espero a nadie"_. Llego a la puerta y giro la perilla. Se encontró extraño ver ante él un arreglo de flores blancas con un par de piernas torneadas del mismo color…blancas como la nieve.

- Buenas Tardes, Brian…disculpa, creo que llegue en un mal momento…-expreso la nívea al notar la ropa 'mínima' y deportiva que llevaba el hombre. Llevaba con ella un regalo que, de alguna forma recompensaría todo lo que hizo por que ella.

- No, no, claro que no, Tomoyo puedes pasar.- dijo Brian sorprendido al ver tal mujer delante de su puerta. Se hizo a un lado para que la amatista pasara por la puerta con el arreglo de flores.- Y… ¿Cómo supiste que estoy hospedado aquí?

- En Tokio hay muchos hoteles, pero pocos Leifman.- expreso Tomoyo al entrar por la puerta- y…esto se lo obsequio en agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por mí. Le doy mis mas sinceras disculpas por el trato inadecuado que le ofrecí al conocerle, y que presenciaras tan desagradable momento.

Tomo el arreglo entre sus manos, un arreglo de rosas y claveles blancos. Sonrió por lo irónico de la situación.- Es la primera vez que me dan flores.- dijo mientras se reía y causaba risa en ella. Era magnifico verla reír y feliz, cuando hace poco la había visto llorar.- Pero preferiría que dejaras de llamarme por usted, eso me hace sentir… ¿viejo?

- Disculpa, no es mi intención, es la costumbre.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No, no.- dijo dejando ver sus ojos a través de los lentes oscuros.- Solo vine a traerte el arreglo, voy camino a la universidad y el hotel me quedaba de paso…Fue un placer volverte a ver y nuevamente gracias.- y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, al llegar a esta ser volvió solo para decir.- Nuevamente te pido disculpa…

- Tomoyo…No te disculpes porque no tengo nada que perdonar.-y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta y la dejo salir, no sin antes decir.- Cuídate.

------------------------------

Pasaba su mano copiosamente a través de su rostro, tratando de borrar aquellas lagrimas que caían sin control, estaba desesperada, dentro de una encrucijada. Su moral y su corazón se encontraban en un debate interno, que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Su mente le reclamaba por su falta de decencia y dignidad que tenía con su amiga; pero su corazón le suplicaba que luchara por su amor, por su verdadero primer amor.

- Meiling…yo…este…- no encontraba forma de dirigirse a ella, antes le reprochaba su conducta, pero ahora viéndola así, sufrir de verdad.- ¿Hablaste con Tomoyo?

- Si…y…no quiso escucharme, y tiene razón en hacerlo, no la culpo. Ella me ve como su enemiga…- las lágrimas ya marcadas en el rostro de la china, cesaron de descender.- Si tan solo…

- Y… ¿has hablado con Eriol?- pregunto Sakura con impaciencia

- No….-Y un silencio mayúsculo arropo la habitación. Y de repente, una idea llego a la mente de Meiling.- He…pienso…terminar con él, nunca llegare a estar en paz…si Tomoyo…no me perdona…eso me hace sentir como basura.

- No te entiendo, ¿Quieres a Eriol? - pregunto la castaña, sintiéndose confundida.- ¿Por qué vas a terminar…?

- Sakura, ¿Qué harías si sabes que al estar con Syaoran le haces un daño tremendo a una amiga? ¡Qué demonios harías si Syaoran fuera el amor imposible de tu vida!… ¡¡¡ASÍ ME SIENTO YO! - grito.- y ya no quiero sentirme así, como una aprovechadora hipócrita…aunque se que no lo soy…

- Meiling…piensa bien las cosas antes de cometer una locura.- aconsejo Sakura, tratando de consolar a la china de largos cabellos. La veía tan indefensa y confundida.

-…De verdad te envidio, tú y Syaoran se aman y se van a casar, y nada ni nadie se lo impide…

- Te equivocas Meiling, él y yo pasamos por muchas cosas, los temores pueden ser mas grandes de lo que crees.- dijo Sakura, recordando los primeros momentos de su noviazgo con su prometido.

- Sakura…déjame sola…

La ojí-verde salio de la habitación sin decir nada, entendía que Meiling necesitaba espacio para pensar, pensar en su vida. Mientras la china, maldecía el silencio que inundaba la habitación, empezó a llorar de una manera callada, silenciosa, tratando de acallar las voces de su conciencia y corazón. Por fin, se sentía amada y amaba, se sentía mejor que nunca, por primera vez en la vida le encontró rostro y voz al amor… Pero la idea, de que nunca seria feliz con Eriol, llego a su mente, y poco a poco, la convenció parcialmente.

- Terminare contigo, y olvidare todo esto…- dijo para ella mientras gotas salinas se deslizaban solas por su rostro.

------------------------------

Cuatro días pasaron, cuatro días llenos de conflictos silenciosos, de tristeza notable. Días donde Tomoyo se refugio en la universidad, con la excusa de que tenía que reponer el tiempo perdido; cuatro días donde Sakura y Syaoran fueron contagiados por la tristeza que existía en el ambiente. Durante aquel tiempo, Eriol intento desesperadamente hablar con Meiling, pero esta se le negaba, no le daba razones ni explicaciones, simplemente un 'No tengo tiempo' u un 'No puedo ahora', a sabiendas de que se moría por verlo, pero su la condición de su decisión no se lo permitía.

La luna estaba oculta por las nubes, que no permitían el paso de la luminosidad de la misma. Sentado en la sala de su casa. Conversaba con su amigo. Entre sus manos sujetaba su cabeza cabizbaja, en señal de preocupación, estaba realmente desesperado, pero trataba de no darlo a entender pues para él su amigo: _"No merece que lo fatigue con mis problemas"_

- ¿Y cuando la compraste?- pregunto el níveo, tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos molestos y al mismo tiempo levantando la cabeza.

- Hace casi una semana, solo estaba esperando a que terminaran de amueblarla.- respondió Brian sabiendo, que su amigo solo trataba de olvidar el rechazo extraño que recibía por parte de una china.- Esta cerca del hotel donde estaba hospedado, así que la dirección para ti, no va hacer un problema.

- ¿Y que te hizo comprar una casa en Tokyo?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, pues él sabia que Brian no tenía nada solidó que lo atara a Japón.

- En nombre de mi padre, abriré una filial de "Inmobiliaria Leifman", así que me tendré que quedar por una temporada.- respondió con gran orgullo.- Hasta que la filial no este sólida, y pase por su primer año con buenas ganancias, no puedo ir a Inglaterra. Ordenes de mi padre.

- Mmmm, a mi me parece que te quedas por una chica de ojos amatista.- dijo Eriol soltando una carcajada y a la vez recibiendo un cojín por parte de su amigo.- Ya… era un broma.

- Esta vez, tus predicciones fallaron, Tomoyo es una chica que esta centrada en su universidad, y en estos momentos no encajo en su vida.- dijo, pero sabiendo que haría todo lo posible por entrar en su existencia, pase lo que pase.- Pero…- no pudo continuar porque el timbre de la mansión calo hasta la estancia.

- Vengo en un momento.

Se levanto y camino hasta la recepción con un poco de pesadez, antes de abrir paso sus manos por la cabellera negra-azul. El timbre volvió a sonar, así que se aproximo a la perilla y la giro, en realidad no esperaba a nadie y tampoco deseaba ver a mucha gente. Pero se sorprendió al ver la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. Su mirada subió hasta sus ojos y quedaron congelados por varios segundos.

- ¿Po…podemos hablar?- pregunto con indecisión.

- Claro.- dijo mientras salía de la casa y cerraba tras si la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para mirarla: su pelo recogido entre palos chinos de color rojo, que dejaban caer algunos mechones, su cuerpo vestido con una sencilla blusa blanca de tirantes y una falda amplia lila, estaba hermosa. Pero sus ojos estaban tristes, sin brillo y eso…justamente eso le molestaba- Te rizaste el pelo, se te ve bien.

- Lo deje mojado, gracias…- verlo así con una simple camisa verde con pantalones oscuros, lo hacia lucir muy atractivo, su pelo a medio peinar le caía libremente en la frente. Estaba ahí, pero lucía cansado, como agotado de luchar.- Eriol…

- ¿Por qué no querías verme?

-…- la pregunta simplemente la sorprendió, no se la esperaba.- Necesitaba tiempo…para pensar sobre nosotros, y sobre nuestro futuro.

- ¿Y que no tenías claro sobre nosotros?

- NO, no es eso. Yo tenía todo claro, y todavía lo tengo…pero…las cosas cambiaron y…- no pudo continuar, bajo su cabeza para que el níveo no viese aquellas lágrimas furtivas que enmarcaban su rostro. Este se acerco y con el pulgar retiro cualquier rastro salino; con su mano acaricio la mejilla húmeda, coloco la otra en cadera y la obligó a verla a los ojos. Sus ojos se perdieron entre ellos, embrujados por la magia del momento.- Eriol…entiende…que tenemos que terminar…

- ¿Qué te tengo que perder? ¿Qué tengo que dejarte? ¿Eso quieres que entienda?- dijo mientras quitaba del rostro los mechones rebeldes. Cerro sus ojos por un momento.- ¿Quieres sacarme de tu vida? ¿Realmente quieres eso?

-…- El silencio los arropo por varios segundos_ "No…"_.- Si.- mintió, mintió gravemente, pero ya no resistía mas, mas intriga y mas ironía por parte de su conciencia, no había hecho nada malo, pero la visita a la casa de Tomoyo la había cambiado, la hizo sentir como una basura. Eriol la soltó y se paso la mano el rostro en señal de derrota.

- Pues…si eso es lo que quieres, saldré de tu vida, entonces. Solo…deja…dame la oportunidad de abrazarte.- y la vio asentir.

Él se acero lentamente, la tomo por la espalda y la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca, sintiendo que la perdía estando ella tan cerca. Sentir su piel en las palmas de sus manos lo quemaba tremendamente. Sentir como aquella mujer enterraba sus dedos finos entre sus cabellos de su nuca, era algo simplemente delicioso. Se separaron un poco, para verse el rostro: la duda y la desilusión se marcaba en su rostro, sus ojos rubíes se tornaron aguados, y él, él no soportaba tenerla ahí, frente a él sin poder hacer nada.

Pero la distancia se fue disminuyendo cuando el ingles poso lentamente sus labios en los de la china, un simple roce, una simple caricia. La besaba con calma, con amor y delicadeza, y ella aceptaba el beso con gusto. Su lengua húmeda, acaricio con exquisitez su labio inferior mientras se hacia paso a través de estos. Meiling se abrazo más a él, mientras sus manos se perdían en el cabello del níveo. La caricia paso a ser mas intima cuando en un acto de pasión sus lenguas se mezclaron en una danza embriagadora. El aire les faltaba y lentamente, con besos cortos se fueron separando, en contra de sus instintos.

Cara a cara, los dos debajo de un cielo oscuro sin luna, se despidieron para terminar con su último beso, el último beso del mejor momento de sus vidas. Meiling dejo caer sus manos del cuello del níveo, solo para tocarse los labios antes besados. Dio media vuelta en dirección a su automóvil. Al dar el primer paso, sus pies fueron regresados hacia atrás, porque fue atraída a través de su mano hacia un cuerpo masculino que ya conocía. La tomo por el rostro y acerco su boca a su oído solo para susurrarle.

- Gracias…

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció a chocar ese aliento calido contra su fría tez. _"Gracias a ti también"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Meiling. Tratando de no derramar ni una sola lagrima mas, se alejo de él y sin pensarlo dos veces puso en marcha su automóvil.

Se quedo parado, con la mirada puesta en el auto rojo oscuro que se adentraba en la noche oscura. Sus dos manos fueron a parar sobre su pelo, se sentía pésimo, como si varios camiones lo hubieran pisoteado. No se esperaba eso, todo menos eso. Eran tan duro, que después de haber tocado al cielo fuera lanzado al infierno. De repente, la imagen de un amigo esperando lo hizo salir de aquel trance y entro a la casa. Pudo ver como su amigo se acercaba, se leía en sus ojos que lo sabía, que lo había visto todo.

- Lo siento hermano.- expreso Brian mientras abrazaba a Eriol en señal de apoyo.- De verdad lo siento.

- No más que yo…créeme.

O

O

Apenas había podido doblar la esquina, ni siquiera tenia la fuerza para seguir manejando, las lágrimas le nublaban la vivista considerablemente, y las manos no le dejaban de temblar. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía de pensar en una sola persona. Y como si el cielo quisiese acompañarla varias gotas empezaron a descender del cielo negro. Golpeaba el guía una y otra vez, y los ojos empezaron hinchársele. Se sentía morir, como si un agujero negro la absorbiera por completo desde el centro de su alma.

------------------------------

Caminó con su calma ya acostumbrada, tratando de evitar la mirada la de una que otra mujer que lo devoraba con la vista. Mucho había pasado en esas tres semanas, había conseguido trabajo en la inmobiliaria Leifman y comenzaba la universidad, todo esto lo estaba ocupando y absorbiendo los pocos minutos que tenia para descansar. Entro a aquel santuario lleno de libros y se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces hasta el fondo del mismo. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, no solo por la universidad sino también por diversión, había retomado su viejo hábito o mejor dicho hobbie.

Leer libros no solo ocupaba su tiempo libre, sino que también lo ayudaba a desconectarse del mundo e imaginarse que ya no era ese hombre ocupado por su trabajo y su carrera, sino el protagonista de la historia.

Aunque una alegre muchacha uniformada le ofreció su ayuda, él ya sabía que libro quería, tenia varios días con el, estaba tratando descifrar, entender y adaptar a su vida propia toda las frases que mencionaba el libro. Alzo su brazo fuerte y blanco para alcanzar el libro. Luego de tener el libro en su poder inicio la búsqueda de una mesa totalmente sola, al encontrarla solo se dispuso a sentarse. Dándole la espalda a un estante enorme de libros.

'Citas Mundiales' esa era el nombre que lucia en la portada, abrió el libro en la ultima pagina que había leído y pronuncio en voz alta la frase que tenia frente a sus ojos añiles.

- …Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento…- al instante la frase le pareció complicada y no la entendió.- ¿Qué quiere decir…- fue interrumpido por el peso y el estruendo de varios libros que cayeron sobre su ancha espalda y su cabeza.- ¡Que diablos!

- Disculpe, disculpe no fue mi intención.- se intento disculpar una muchacha mientras se inclinaba para recoger los libros derrumbados.

- No hay problemas, para la próxima…- se inclino también para ayudar a la joven, pero se sorprendió mucho al reconocer al instante el color de los ojos de ella.- ¿Sakura? ¡Que gusto verte!- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con libros en manos.

- ¡Eriol, hay que pena, disculpa, me tropecé y me apoye en los libros.- después de un abrazo agrego.- Hace mucho que no te veía.

- La universidad me esta absorbiendo por completo y la empresa ni se diga, este es uno de los lugares que me permite relajarme.- comunico el añil a su vieja amiga, le ofreció una silla y se sentó junto la misma.

- Te entiendo.- dijo con una mueca de cansancio.- Estoy aquí para averiguar la vida de Rene Descartes…no entiendo que tiene que ver un gran matemático con la publicidad…- dijo con cara de sarcasmo.- pero aquí estamos…

- ¿Y Syaoran?- preguntó por su amigo.

- Ese es otro que no puede mas con la universidad, aparte de la boda, estamos en preparativos. Él quiere hacer la boda el mes que viene, aunque trate de persuadirlo él esta decidido.- dijo y a la vez noto las ligeras ojeras que se asomaban debajo de sus ojos, lo notaba triste y a la vez tratando de no estarlo.

- Entonces tenemos boda en Septiembre, es un gran mes.

-Si…- vio como lentamente descendía la vista hasta el libro.- ¿Eriol, te sientes bien?- realmente se estaba preocupando por su amigo albino, él siempre le brindo su ayuda cuando mas lo necesitaba y ahora parecía que ella debería hacer lo mismo.

- Solo estoy un poco cansando, eso es todo.- _"Claro que estoy cansado, la universidad me absorbe y el trabajo también…estoy cansado y no duermo bien, es eso claro que es eso…"_ pensó.

- ¿No es por Meiling?- con él había aprendido hablar directamente y sin rodeos.

La pregunta no lo tomo por sorpresa pero si lo sacudió un poco.- Hace casi un mes que no veo a Meiling, no creo que sea la causante de mi desgaste físico.- _"Como no, si pienso en ella día y noche"_ y volvió su cabeza y observo nuevamente el libro, la frase que acababa de leer…_"Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento… ¿Qué quiere decir?"_ pensó.- Es solo la universidad que me tiene así.- y esbozo una sonrisa.

- Ok…pues Eriol me tengo que ir, Rene Descartes me espera.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció rápidamente de la biblioteca.

- Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento.- de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza, una idea que de un punto de vista literal tenia lógica. _"Mi pasado es todo aquello que he dejado atrás y si pienso en el día y noche estaré retrocediendo y nunca avanzare en la vida. Tengo que dejar de pensar en el pasado, tengo que alejarme de todo lo que recuerde mi pasado…Tengo que olvidar mi pasado…tengo que olvidar a Meiling"_.

Esa idea lo hizo estremecerse un poco, pero tenía lógica. Cerró el libro y lo coloco en la estantería, salio de la biblioteca. Tenía mucho que hacer si es que quería olvidar su pasado; se subió en su auto y tratando de evitar las avenidas congestionadas, se dirigió con prisa hacia su casa. No duro mucho para llegar a su casa y entrar lo más rápido posible. No lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a llamar un numero telefónico con urgencia. Tenia que apresurarse pues lo que pensaba hacer tenia que advertirlo con anterioridad.

- Inmobiliaria Leifman, Buenas Tardes…

- Buenas, me podrían comunicar con el departamento de personal.- dijo el níveo con toda la tranquilidad posible.

- ¿Quién habla, por favor?- pregunto la recepcionista.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa.- respondió con rapidez.

- Un momento…

Un silencio instantáneo arropo la llamada que hizo aumentar más la adrenalina que ahora recorría el cuerpo del ingles. Otra señora tomo el teléfono, ahora conocida.

- Eriol que alegría oírte, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- le dijo animadamente la señora.

- Señora Hakoro, quiero anunciar mi renuncia…- dijo con mucha calma.

------------------------------

**Q les parece, bueno ¿noh? A mi me gusto un montón, como sufre el pobre Eriol… y que se diga de Meiling, ahhhhh… :( pero así es la vida… Les digo que por ahora no habrá reconciliación así que pueden seguir llorando. **

**Además quiero pedir disculpas por la graaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn tardanza que tuve para subir este capitulo, los exámenes me tenian hasta el cuello pero como estoy de vaca, VUELVO…**

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se han mantenido fieles y siguen leyendo Atracción Fatal.**

**Se despide Lady Atenea**


	10. Parejasdisparejas?

**Capitulo X: ¿Parejas…disparejas? **

"_No se acaba el amor solo con decir adiós  
hay q tener presente q el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo_

_Ni compra el olvido ni nos borra del mapa. _

_Y el q tu no estés no te aparta de mí _

_Entre menos te tengo mas te recuerdo aunque_

_Quiera olvidarte estas en mi mente"_

Tenía quince minutos hablando con la rectora de la universidad a la que asistía, estaba consiente que un traslado era difícil, pero como solo tenía tres semanas de clases era más factible que se realizara el trámite, solo debía intentar… intentar mucho.

- Sra. Rectora, le recuerdo que la situación se ha escapado de mis manos, mis padres me solicitan en Londres y quiero ir, un pariente cercano esta muy enfermo y debo regresar inmediatamente.-dijo. Talvez, solo talvez con esa pequeña mentira podrían agilizar los tramites y poder irse pronto, rezaba que fuera así.

- Tenga presente de que si se va ahora perderá un año completo de clases, no solo aquí en Japón, sino también en Inglaterra.

- Lo se, esa es la razón de mi llamada, usted como rectora puede interceder por mi para que me acepten en la otra universidad sin problemas. Yo sinceramente se lo agradecería mucho, mi familia pasa por una situación bastante difícil y yo tengo que volver…

- ¿Qué carrera esta estudiando Sr.…?

- Hiragizawa, estudio Administración de Empresas y Finanzas.- dijo, y sinceramente al decirlo se sintió un poco orgulloso.

- Perdón ¿dijo usted Hiragizawa?- sintió la pregunta con mucho entusiasmo.- ¿Usted es miembro de la familia Hiragizawa, la que vive en Inglaterra?

- Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pero como reconocerlo antes, usted no se preocupe por el traslado- a través del teléfono se escuchaba como regateaba en algunos papeles, como buscando algo entre ellos.- Le prometo que mañana a primera hora será transferido a la Universidad Principal de Londres y podrá empezar las clases dentro de una semana. Por favor, pase a recoger sus documentos esta misma tarde.

- Gracias, muchas gracias… ¿Conoce usted a la familia Hiragizawa?

- Pero por supuesto, su madre y su padre estudiaron conmigo Sr. Hiragizawa, eso suponiendo que usted sea Eriol.- pregunto con duda.

- Si lo soy, nuevamente gracias.- y colgó el teléfono.

A veces le resultaba sorprendente como las relaciones familiares y el poder hacían cambiar de opinión a muchas personas. Nunca le había agradado, totalmente, el apellido que le había tocado, no por la responsabilidad que este contenía, si no por ser considerado como una persona diferente a las demás y con privilegios incontables.

De repente el timbre empezó a sonar copiosamente, no paraba de sonar. Se levanto del mueble y se encamino casi corriendo hasta la puerta. Giro la perilla y no tuvo tiempo de saludar, pues su invitado inesperado, lo sorprendió al entrar gritando a la casa.

- ¡¡¡¡Que mierda es esta Eriol!- grito mientras se hacia paso por la casa de su amigo a la vez que zarandeaba con fuerza un papel, al parecer escrito a máquina.

- Creo que es una hoja…

- ¡No me vengas con juegos! ¿Qué es esto de que renunciaste?- agarró el documento entre sus manos y la puso de frente al rostro de Eriol, como para que debido a la cercanía pudiese ver mejor el texto.

- Ahh…sí, renuncie a la Inmobiliaria Leifman ayer en la tarde, la señora Hakoro debió darte todos los detalles.- dijo tratando de sonar los mas serio posible, dándose cuenta de cuanto esto le afectaba a su amigo.

- Eriol, no se que te traes, pero no puedes renunciar a la empresa.- replico mientras se tiraba en el mueble mas cercano al níveo y dejaba caer la hoja al suelo.- ¡Es que ni siquiera diste una razón!

- Claro que le di una razón.- se acerco al piso y tomo el papel.- Le dije que en estos momentos no me es posible continuar en Japón, y que por tal razón me retiro de la empresa… eso ya lo debes saber.- le contesto el níveo.- Me voy a Londres.

- ¿A que te vas a Londres? Allí nadie te espera, y nadie te necesita.- le pregunto con interés Brian, tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo tenia en mente.- Tus padres tienen todo el dinero del mundo para mantenerse sin tener que trabajar, no tienes hermanos y nadie, absolutamente nadie te espera, eso sin contar a tus 'amigos'.

- Tienes razón, pero no voy a Inglaterra por mi familia sino por mi, necesito salir de aquí, quiero continuar mi carrera en otro país, y no podré hacerlo si continuo trabajando aquí.- dijo tomando asiento junto al güero de su amigo.

- ¿Salir de aquí? Viejo, pero si esto es el paraíso; aquí tienes a unos amigos que meten la mano por ti en lo que sea, estas comenzando tu carrera, tienes trabajo, tienes casa y aquí esta el amor de tu vida… ¿dime una sola cosa que no te guste?- le pregunto Brian.

- En Londres tendré mas beneficios en cuanto a mi carrera, la casa se la queda Nakuru y… Brian, no se si te has dado cuenta pero… TERMINE CON MEILING. Esa relación no tiene que ver con mi decisión, simplemente quiero tener la oportunidad de pasarme una temporada en Londres, y mi carrera seria el tiempo perfecto.- dijo muy despacio, como queriendo que cada palabra sea captada por su amigo - Entiende que desde hace mucho tiempo nada me ata a Japón.

- ¿Todavía te sientes mal por Meiling?- dijo con mucho cuidado, ya no estaba enojado, estaba mas bien apenado por todo lo que sucedía. Aunque su amigo le dejo en claro su situación amorosa, él estaba seguro que esta era la razón de su tan repentino viaje.

Cuando escucho la pregunta por dentro sintió como una especie de explosión de emociones contradictorias que lo estremecieron de repente­­­, en su mente la imagen de aquella china surgió con su acostumbrada sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos rojos que parecían emitir una maravillosa luz que de repente lo hacia sentir bien. Pero en su exterior ni se inmuto. No parpadeo, ni se movió, y mucho menos hubo variación en su respiración, simplemente desvío un poco la mirada de la imagen de su amigo.

- Yo estoy tranquilo, y no me siento mal. Las personas solemos adaptarnos rápido a las situaciones que van surgiendo, y yo me adapte lo mas que pude.- dijo como respuesta, y hasta en un cierto momento él mismo llego a creerse esa respuesta, pero los recuerdos y una pequeña punzada en su corazón lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Discúlpame hermano pero ustedes terminaron por nada, ella no te dio una explicación. ¿No crees que deberías luchar por ella?

- No me gusta obligar a las personas, y si ella dijo que no, es no. Entiende quiero respetar su decisión como ella me lo pidió, simplemente quiero relajarme y salir de Japón por un tiempo, míralo por esta forma: voy a ir a Londres a tomar unas vacaciones largas…bien largas.

- ¿Y cómo por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto con cuidado. _"Talvez dos o tres meses"_ pensó.

- Lo que dure mi carrera, de cuatro a cinco años…- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por los gritos de su amigo.

- ¡Te estas volviendo loco! ¡CINCO AÑOS! ¡Es demasiado tiempo Eriol!- grito, como queriendo a gritos hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Y tú de que hablas, si cuando cumplas el año aquí te vas a Londres. No se porque te aterras tanto, piénsalo: nos encontraremos nuevamente en el viejo Londres.- dijo el níveo, como tratando de darle un giro positivo a su viaje mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Sintió que por mas que intentara no haría cambiar de opinión a Brian, y tuvo la sensación de que era él dueño de su vida y que no tenia que pedirle permiso a su amigo para sus decisiones. Irse de Japón era algo que nunca se le ocurrió, ese lugar se había convertido en una casa, en su casa, algo que no sentía del todo en Londres.

Fue un niño rico, que asistió a los más caros colegios y con los mas caros tutores privados, rodeado de pequeños hipócritas que eran obligados a hablar con él solo por su apellido y su fortuna; esa fue la razón principal, la falta de sinceridad, que lo obligo a aprender como ver a través de los ojos de las personas, ha analizar las acciones y las verdades intenciones de sus cercanos.

Fue por eso que nunca se mostraba totalmente hasta estar 100 seguro de la sinceridad y del cariño de la persona. Solo en Japón, lo pudo lograr, ser él, sin condiciones o prejuicios.

- Brian, quieras o no me iré en pocos días…y por favor total discreción.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su sofá.- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas tengo que ir a la universidad a recoger unos papeles.

------------------------------

La pared al fondo se notaba un poco borrosa, pero no se molesto en parar, simplemente se apretó con fuerza los ojos para evitar que ligeras gotas resbalaran por su rostro. Se obligaba a escribir lo más rápido posible. La universidad siempre la definió como una escuela pero mucho más grande, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, que esto requería más coraje de ella.

Pero no estaba arrepentida, al contrario se sentía contenta, porque estaba dando uno de los pasos más importantes para lograr uno de sus más anhelados sueños: Tener su propio Spa. Lo que nunca se imagino era las carreras que tenia que cursar para llegar hacerlo realidad teniendo la aprobación de su familia.

De la puerta de su habitación salieron unos sonidos secos, señal de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho dijo Adelante.

- Meiling, estas estudiando perdona la interrupción.- dijo la castaña mientras entraba a la habitación con un teléfono inalámbrico negro entre sus manos.

- ¡Sakura! Ya te he dicho que puedes entrar a mi cuarto sin tantas formalidades.- dijo la china con una sonrisa.

- Lo se, es la costumbre.

- Pronto esta será tu casa, acostúmbrate a sentirte dueña y señora de ella…- objetó Meiling, mientras recordaba la boda venidera.-…y a que pronto yo saldré de ella.

- Mei, no tienes necesidad de mudarte, esta casa es totalmente tuya aunque me case con Syaoran. Además de que cabemos los tres sin problemas, aquí sobra el espacio…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de, la que pronto será oficialmente su cuñada.

- No, no, no. Yo pienso que un matrimonio joven debe vivir solo.- dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y le echaba un vistazo a un libro de leyes. Al mirarlo se sintió sorprendida; siempre se sintió con la necesidad de planificar su futuro y ella estuvo clara con la carrera que elegiría para lograr todas sus metas, pero, al ver ese libro, que se hundía en la cama por su peso, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas que eligen las personas esta en manos del destino…como alguien diría: _"No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"_.- Esta carrera, nunca me lo imagine…

- Nadie, Meiling, nadie se imaginaba que ibas a tomar la carrera de Derecho, todos pensamos que iba hacer Administración de Empresas.

- Yo también pero ya ves, la familia Li tiene como deber de que las decisiones que tome los miembros de esta sea acertada, y convertirme en abogada para demostrarle a mi familia a través de las leyes y de mi empeño en esta carrera, que puedo tener un Spa que sea una empresa digna de llevar el sello Li, va hacer todo un reto y una diversión total- una sonrisa ligera se marcaba en sus labios al ver la cara de extrañes de Sakura.

- ¿Diversión total?- pregunto la castaña totalmente extrañada "_Pero…si ella va hacer una carrera muy diferente a lo que quería"_.- No te entiendo.

- El solo hecho de verle las caras a todos aquellos que se opusieron a mi sueño, con la idea de que no seria capaz de lograr un Spa, y terminar la carrera de Derecho, me da fuerzas.- y soltó una carcajada como si acaba de decir lo mas gracioso del mundo- Cuando no creen en mi, me vuelvo un poco impotente, pero esta vez es diferente

-Ahh… ¡¡¡Ahh! Olvide decirte que una compañera de tu clase te llamo.- dijo muy apenada la joven al darse cuenta que la razón que la empujó a dirigirse a la habitación de la china la había dejado de lado.- Te dejo dicho que el profesor adelanto el examen hora y media antes.- dijo mientras le pasaba el teléfono a su amiga.

- No me sorprende que ese viejo lo haya hecho, ese señor siempre busca hacernos la vida imposible.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ver como la castaña salía con suma cautela teniendo en cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica, le dio un poco de risa; esa niña pequeña e ingenua de 12 años con grandes ojos verdes había cambiado, ya era toda una mujer que empezaba su carrera y que dentro de poco sería parte de la familia Li. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar sonidos que provenían del aparato telefónico.

- Hey, soy Meiling…ya me entere… ¿a las 4:30 entonces?...ya falta poco, te veo allá, bye.

Recogió sus libros con rapidez entrándolos en una pequeña mochila que le servia de cartera, al mismo tiempo que maldecía quienquiera que halla inventado 'Introduccion al Derecho'. Antes de salir de su habitación se dirigió a su espejo de pie para verse completa, sus zapatos blancos y bajos resultaban cómodos para caminar por el gran campus de la universidad; su jeans azul y la camiseta blanca eran totalmente prácticos. Pero por un momento dejo de concentrarse en su ropa y observo sus ojos, más rojos que de costumbre, se vio a ella misma romper su promesa de llorar cuando vio que sus ojos se aguaban de repente. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo.

- Ya Meiling Li, tienes toda una vida por delante y debes seguir con ella…tienes el valor de hacerlo.- dijo al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos.

Lista al fin, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con una escena que ella califico como propia de 'tortolitos', dos castaños cerca de la puerta principal demostrando su amor de la mejor manera posible y que ellos conocían muy bien: con un beso.

- Ahh… que lindos!- dijo mientras se reía.- Se ven divinos!

- Lo se, lo se, nos vemos de película.- dijo Syaoran con torno sarcástico mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila y abría la puerta principal.- Adiós y cuídense.

- Me voy contigo.- anuncio la china mientras salía por la puerta principal para alcanzar a su primo. Subió al auto y miro hacia atrás solo para ver como Sakura agitaba la mano y les gritaba 'Buena Suerte' desde la puerta de la mansión. _"Es totalmente perfecta para Syaoran…son la pareja perfecta"._

------------------------------

Caminaba de un lado para el otro, hasta llegó a pensar que haría una zanja en la recepción del campus. De repente se detuvo al darse cuenta de cómo algunas personas presentes lo miraban con cara de asombro y otros con cara de extrañes; decidió sentarse en uno de los tantos sillones vacíos del lugar. El zapateo constante de la señorita a su lado, el tecleado con rapidez de la secretaria y la desesperación por la espera estaban jugando con su imaginación, se impresiono él mismo al darse cuenta de su situación: Estaba nervioso.

Al principio desaprobó esa idea, pero el ligero sudor de sus manos y el constante movimiento de sus pies avalaron el pensamiento; no podía continuar así, en esa situación de espera. Escucho como a lo lejos el sonido distintivo de la voz de una mujer que al parecer lo llamaba a él.

- Sr. Hiragizawa… ¿me escucha?- pregunto una mujer a través de una ventanilla.

- Ehh.- carraspeo un poco antes de contentar.- Si, dígame.

- Aquí tiene sus papeles.- dijo la señora. Eriol se paro y camino hacia ella hasta que pudo alagar el brazo a través de una rendija que permitía el intercambio de papeles por la ventanilla.- Perdón de la tardanza, es que estas computadoras no son de todo perfectas…yo sigo prefiriendo los archiveros.

- No se preocupe, solo es la alegría del traslado.- dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose con rapidez a la salida que daba hacia el campus.

"_Londres…Londres…es la mejor capital del mundo, nuevos amigos, nuevas oportunidades, ver a mis padres…"_ Cavilaba profundamente mientras sus pies apoyaban todo el peso de su cuerpo en la verde y vasta hierba._ "Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que nunca encontrare una vista como esta"_ Pensó al ver el paisaje que tenia al frente, hermosos árboles apunto de morir, con aquella tonalidad rojiza en sus hojas que anunciaba la llegada del otoño; pero aun así seguían siendo bellos, cubriendo el pasto con hojas caídas unas rojas, otras amarillas.

El campus entero parecía cobrar vida con el continuo decaimiento de las hojas, con algunos bancos dobles NA: son bancos de metal que están hechos para 2 personas, pero que en vez de sentarse uno al lado de otro tienen que sentarse despalda negros repartidos de una forma igualitaria por todo el lugar. Sin darse cuenta él seguía caminando con suma tranquilidad hasta llegar al banco más cercano; necesitaba sentarse para analizar su situación, para leer aquellos papeles que le daban luz verde para salir del país sin problema. Eso era lo que él quería. O no?

Hojas blancas que notificaban sus materias, sus excelentes calificaciones (que reportaban un ligero decaimiento que solo él notó), las cartas de buena conducta de todos sus profesores y de la rectora de la universidad, y el documento que notificaba su traslado (el cual requería su firma) lo distrajeron tanto que no noto la presencia de una la mujer que estaba a detrás de él hasta que la misma se sacudió algunas hojas que cayeron sobre ella.

Con discreción el albino giro la cabeza para poder verla, pero solo noto la extensa cabellera negra colocada a un lado de su espalda, en combinación con la blancura de su blusa; no la reconoció pero el sutil perfume que emanaba de ella le hacia recordar a la mujer que todavía era dueña de de su corazón y que se le hacía difícil olvidar. Se volteo y paso sus manos con desesperación por toda su cabeza._ "Me estoy volviendo loco…comienzo imaginar personas que no son"_ Cerro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa misteriosa._ "Meiling Li". _ Se levanto de prisa tomando sus papeles en mano, sin darse cuenta que la joven despaldas a él había hecho lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria.

Los dos cuerpos chocaron al tener los dos sus mentes ocupadas en sus pensamientos; ella se sintió avergonzada al ver como sus libros caían sin la menor preocupación sobre papeles, al tiempo que los arrugaban sin piedad.

- Ay Dios mío… Discúlpame, no te vi.- pidió perdón al notar sus libros en el suelo junto con los papeles del joven con quien había chocado. Rápidamente se inclino hacia el piso para levantar las pertenencias- Perdón.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco te vi.- dijo al agacharse mientras subía la mirada para ver a la persona con quien había chocando.

- ¿Eriol…?- la voz que venia de aquel hombre le pareció conocida, no estaba segura, echo hacia atrás el pelo que le caía libremente por la frente para ver el dueño de aquella voz. Sus ojos se dilataron al instante, su sorpresa era más que evidente, sabia que estudiaba allí, pero no se imagino encontrárselo de esa forma…tan inesperada.

- Meiling, ¿como estas?- dijo mientras le pasaba un libro a ella y volvía a pararse. Después de tanto tiempo- según él- era magnifico volverla a ver, sus ojos seguían iguales tan rojos como él los había dejado, tan impactantes, tan llamativos, tan…

- Bien, con examen, pero bien.- empezó a pararse lentamente mientras el ingles ofrecía su mano como ayuda, la cual ella acepto.- Y tu como estas?- dirigió la vista con mucha cautela a los papeles que tenia Eriol, no eran muchos pero por la forma de agarrarlos parecían importantes.

- Mejor viéndote…y… ¿de que es el examen?

- Introducción al derecho.- sintió un ardor en su pecho desde que lo vio, seguía igual como la última vez que lo vio, su suéter rojo lo hacia ver tan atractivo…el corazón le dio un vuelco que le removió todos esos sentimientos que ella recordaba como enterrados; se vio equivocada al sentir la repentina sensación de besarlo.- Increíble no, voy a ser abogada.- Pero en cambio a su interior, su actitud cortante y su voz seca parecían delatar incomodidad frente al níveo, lo cual este lo notaba.

-Si, increíble…

- Y tu, que haces aquí?- _"Estudiando Meiling, que mas puede hacer aquí"_ pensó al darse cuenta del que al no tener nada que decir pregunto algo demasiado obvio. _"Idiota"_ se recriminó, tanto, que sintió como la ardían los ojos a causa de las lagrimas venideras.

- Estudio Administración de Empresas y Finanzas.-dijo con ironía.-…y vine a resolver unos asuntos.- respondió con cierta inquietud al ver la actitud secante de la china.- Escucha…

- Ahh!- lo interrumpió con brusquedad.- Lo siento 'el examen' tengo que tomarlo…Nos vemos Eriol.- y antes de que el níveo pudiera contestar se retiro con prisa, al sentir como una gota resbalaba por un costado de su rostro y a la vez le quemaba la mejilla.

Rápidamente la extinguió con el dorso de su mano, mientras caminaba a prisa hacia al área de Derecho y se dirigía veloz hacia el aula donde tendría el examen. Agradeció en silencio el hecho de que solo cinco personas estaban presentes en el aula; se sentó en la butaca al lado del ventanal que ofrecía el maravilloso paisaje de colores propios del otoño. El cielo de la tarde, con un magnifico color oro totalmente claro junto con los vibrantes tonos rojizo-amarillentos de los árboles…era perfecto…tan perfecto como era ellos dos, como era su relación.

Las lágrimas descendían sin su consentimiento, cuando ella borraba dos de su rostro, otras tres aparecían nuevamente. Se sentía tan mal, lo extrañaba completamente, sus palabras tiernas, sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos sobre ella, lo extrañaba a él, con locura, con desesperación.

- Termine con él porque nuestra relación le hacia daño a alguien.- susurro para ella como para recordar por que lo había hecho.- Yo y Eriol juntos le hacíamos daño a Tomoyo…esa es la verdad. Aunque me este muriendo por dentro…por…volver con él

'Buenos días, tienen 1 hora y 30 minutos…'

El examen había empezado y sus penurias no terminaban…

------------------------------

Giro la llave y recibió el ronroneo del motor, volvió a girar la llave a la vez que pisaba el acelerador con mas fuerza que antes, solo para recibir nuevamente el murmullo del auto. Estaba decidido el auto no quería prender; observó con detenimiento la grafica del motor, solo para darse asegurarse de que, según lo que ella veía, el auto estaba bien, tenía el nivel de agua adecuado y el tanque de gasolina estaba lleno. Abrió la puerta del carro con cuidado teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en una avenida. _"Bonito lugar donde viniste a quedarte"_ pensó.

La combinación del blanco de sus manos con el negro azabache de su auto, se hizo presente mientras abría con cuidado la capota del mismo; no reparaba autos, pero por lo menos tenia conocimientos básicos de mecánica. Miró hacia adentro del motor y no noto nada raro, todo en su lugar como siempre.

- Algo tiene que estar suelto, y yo no lo estoy percibiendo…- paso su mano por la frente perlada después de tener 5 minutos ahí parada, tratando de resolver su pequeño problema. Bajó la capota mientras sacaba su celular, era obvio que pasaría una eternidad hasta que ella encontrara la falla de su auto, falla que no la dejaba continuar rumbo a su casa. Empezó a marcar los números de su mecánico de confianza, el que siempre la sacaba de apuros como este.

Al terminar la llamada siguió con sus amatistas un hermoso auto plateado que venía en el carril contrario de donde ella estaba parqueada, lo que realmente le sorprendió no fue que el automóvil de repente doblara en U, sino que este venía hasta su ubicación y se detenía justo al frente de su carro. Se imaginó que era alguna buena persona que vio a una joven de algunos 20 años que se había quedado varada en plena avenida; y celebró su acertada idea cuando distinguió la figura masculina que descendía del auto; por su pantalón negro, su camisa azul celeste a rayas blancas y su corbata negra a medio quitar supuso que era empresario, pero las gafas negras que le adornaban la cara contradecía la idea, pues le daba a este hombre un aire mas casual. Se acercó a ella como si ya la hubiera visto antes, como si la conocía.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu auto Tomoyo?- pregunto mientras al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y abría la capota del automóvil.

- …Brian…no te reconocí.- dijo al tiempo que lo miraba un poco extrañada, siempre que se lo encontraba estaba vestido casual o deportivo, pero esta vez era diferente, parecía el empresario que realmente era. Verlo como se remangaba la camisa hasta los codos y se ponía a trabajar en el auto le resulto… ¿sorprendente?- ¿Y sabes de autos?

- Todo joven ingles debe saber algo de autos.- respondió con una sonrisa, rápidamente noto el problema era visible, con ese desperfecto el auto nunca prendería, y mejor que no prendiera pues podría causar un accidente.- La bujía esta tapada, no es nada grave, pero estos mecanismos evitan que el auto se encienda cuando esto sucede.- dijo mientras notaba al fondo el color rojo chillón de lo que parecía una grúa.

- ¿Ya llamaste a tu mecánico?

- Si, es el de la grúa.- respondió al ver donde se posaban los ojos del castaño. La grúa se estaciono justo detrás del carro de Tomoyo, el mecánico descendió de esta y hablo un poco con la nívea, en pocos minutos el auto era remolcado hacia el taller para arreglarle el desperfecto.

- Ven te llevo a tu casa.- le dijo de improviso después de ver como el auto de la nívea se alejaba y se colocaba los lentes de nuevo.

- No, como va hacer, vas en el camino contrario.- dijo poniendo sus lentes en la correa de la cartera.- No te preocupes, yo tomo un taxi y llego en seguida.

- Yo me desvió, te llevo a tu casa y de paso te invito un café.- la vio ladear un poco la cabeza y como toda la melena de su pelo negro se deslizaba con suavidad hacia la izquierda. Posó la mano en el aire como esperando que ella la tomara.- Insisto.

Lo pensó un poco, en realidad no estaba de ánimos para tomar un taxi, además, el café y la compañía del hombre sonaban excelentes.- Bien…acepto.

Caminaron hasta el auto gris plateado, él le abrió la puerta y ella la acepto con gusto y se acomodaba mientras él entraba en el auto. Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha sobre la avenida, no sabía que tan lejos vivía pero no le importaba, hoy no fue el mejor día de su vida y necesitaba de algo bueno, que por lo menos lo alegrara. Los minutos corrían, pero el silencio entre ambos, muy lejos de ser perturbador, era tranquilizador.

- ¿Venias de la empresa hacia el hotel?- preguntó mientras observaba la chaqueta que estaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil, junto con unas carpetas con papeles.

- Si venia de la inmobiliaria pero no iba al hotel, iba para mi casa.- despego los ojos del camino por unos momentos para ver el rostro de su acompañante que denotaba asombro y le sonrió.- Hace poco compré una casa muy cerca del hotel donde estaba hospedado, como pasare mucho tiempo aquí era preciso tener una casa.

- Ya entiendo, ¿y es difícil el trabajo que tienes en la empresa?- sintió la necesidad repentina de saberlo todo, quería saber todo sobre la empresa, todo sobre su vida. Una curiosidad… ¿desesperada?...por saber todo sobre lo que rodeaba a ese hombre.

- ¿Difícil, no, nada es difícil cuando estas acostumbrado desde pequeño a este tipo de negocios, lo que si es un poco agotador en sentido mental.- Aumentó la velocidad del auto al ver como el semáforo le daba la luz ámbar.- Yo mismo recomiendo tener algo o alguien que te haga olvidar por tiempos el trabajo.

- ¿Y tú sigues tus recomendaciones?- preguntó después de ver como el semáforo había cambiado a rojo y ahora el automóvil permanecía estático.

- Trato en lo más posible.- giro la cara hacia ella mientras se quitaba las gafas para verla mejor. El sonido de los cláxones de los autos detrás de él, lo hicieron darse cuenta del cambio de la señal.- ¿Y de donde venias tú?

- De la universidad, entro a las 10 de la mañana y salgo a las 5 de la tarde, es mucho trabajo pero de esa manera adelanto mucho más.- empezó a reconocer las calles por donde iban, estaban llegando a su casa justo cuando ella quería seguir platicando.

Giró hacia la izquierda con una sonrisa en el rostro; al mismo tiempo tomo el guía con una mano mientras con la otra terminaba de quitarse la corbata y desabrochaba 3 botones de la parte superior de la camisa.- Entonces te dirigías con todo el cansancio del mundo para tu casa, deseosa de comer algo y darte un baño, cuando a mitad de camino tu hermoso auto se apago y no volvió a encender.

Aquella frase la hizo estallar a carcajadas, pensó que era toda una catástrofe esa situación, pero mirándolo de forma que él lo hacia no parecía tan malo.

- En esa forma suena muy chistoso.- y en ese momento recordó la vez que la socorrió en la casa de Eriol, sin pedirle nada a cambio, simplemente por ayudarla y ella lo había tratado tan mal, de una forma que él no se merecía. Espontáneamente soltó una carcajada al ver la cómica situación.- Es la segunda ocasión que me salvas.

- Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida…- respondió mientras estacionaba el auto en una pequeña cafetería al aire libre y mantenía sus ojos dorados clavados en los ojos de su acompañante.

Tomó la llave en sus manos y salio del auto, paso que repitió la nívea que lo acompañaba, se aseguro que el auto estuviese bien cerrado y se dirigieron al café-bar, el cual portaba un aire de libertad por estar casi en el medio de un parque. Se sentaron en la mesa frente a un árbol, que le aportaba sombra.

-Sabes mucho de mi, pero yo no se nada de ti…dime algo de ti.

- Que te puedo contar…déjame ver.- y puso cara de pensar en algo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.- Mi mami se llama Dorothy Leifman, mi padre es John Brian Leifman, nací en Londres el 17 de diciembre, estudie en la Universidad Estatal de Londres la carrera de Administración de Empresas. Mi padre quiere volver la inmobiliaria internacional y por esa razón estoy aquí.

- OK y…

- Disculpen desean algo de beber.- preguntó la camarera que se acercaba a ellos con libreta en mano.

- Para mi un café negro con leche… ¿y para la señorita?

- Un capuchino helado por favor.- al ver que la camarera se alejaba retomo la pregunta que tenía en mente, se tomó su tiempo, la pregunta podría parecer indiscreta _"O talvez no"_ pensó.- Y… ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia sus manos en la mesa, antes de contestar.- Las mujeres me encuentran poco agraciado, no soy dotado de hermosura.

Trató de reprimir la carcajada, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aminorarla. Como un hombre con la piel ligeramente bronceada, con un físico de envidia, con un trabajo estupendo, con una alma tan pura y tan generosa, con una actitud increíble para con los problemas del otro y con aquellos ojos que se tornaban en diferentes tonalidades que reflejaban su humildad y sencillez, se le ocurre decir que las mujeres se lo encontraban poco agraciado.

"_Tonta la mujer que no se de cuenta del Adonis que eres"_ pensó. Tenía poco tiempo conociéndolo, pero algo había en él que le otorgaba confianza, no sabia si era su ayuda incondicional o si era su habilidad para hacerla reír, pero estaba segura que estaba conociendo a uno de los mejores hombres en el mundo.

- ¿Te ríes por que tú consideras lo mismo?- preguntó al tiempo levantaba las cejas dejando ver el espectacular acto de cambio de color de ojos…de mieles a dorados.

- No…es…es que me da risa que digas eso.- apenas hablaba, su risa la interrumpía a cada instante.- ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Hasta las mas maduras están embobadas mirándote!- discretamente le señalo a cada representante del sexo femenino que, algunas con timidez y otras con audacia le coqueteaban desde lejos.- Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué no te has casado? y quiero la verdad.

Suspiró- No me he casado porque esta es la hora en que todavía no he encontrado mi media naranja, mi diosa, la mujer de mis sueños, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con quien quiero envejecer frente a una chimenea los dos sentados en mecedoras mientras ella teje y yo leo un libro. Todavía no la he encontrado.

- ¿No crees que pides mucho, es difícil encontrar eso en estos días.- dijo mientras tomaba en mano el capuchino que le traía la mesera.

- Ese es el problema de la humanidad en estos días, las personas en relación con lo material nunca se conforman pero en cambio, lo espiritual, los sentimientos que es lo más importante, ni siquiera luchan por encontrar algo decente. Yo no me conformare con menos que amor.- finalizó dándole un sorbo a su café.- ¿Y tu, con quien te casaras?

- Yo….- después de aquellas palabras era difícil pensar con quien se iba a casar, trató de elegir las mejores palabras para expresarlo de la mejor forma.- Yo…yo me casare con quien me haga sentir el corazón acelerado cada vez que lo vea venir, que siempre este ahí, con quien me de cariño, aquella persona que perdone y que yo pueda perdonar todos sus errores solo porque me importa. Para mi eso es amor.

- Te equivocas, acabas de describir los síntomas del nerviosismo, de la soledad, de la confianza y de la amistad. Eso no es amor.

- ¿Y que es amor entonces? ¿Cuándo estas realmente enamorado?- le retó, él acababa de decirle que no había encontrado el amor, entonces no podría decirle lo que es. Lo miró a los ojos y bebió un largo trago de su café.

- El amor es…-se acerco hacia ella a través de la mesa y clavo sus claros ojos, ahora ámbares, en los de ella.- Es… Cuando la tristeza de la persona amada te hace sufrir…Cuando su pena aunque ella sea fuerte te hace llorar…Cuando una ciega e incomprensible conexión te atrae y te mantiene a su lado…Cuando su ausencia te sume en la melancolía… Cuando sus ojos son capaces de ver tu alma y de tocarla tan profundamente que te extasía y te hace comprender tu existencia en esta tierra. Eso es amor.

Por un instante entendió lo que dijo, se quedo paralizada mientras miraba, sin parpadear, sus ojos. Las milésimas se le hicieron segundos y la garganta le reclamo líquido, pues la sintió reseca y automáticamente bebió de un solo golpe el contenido del capuchino. Algo frío se le poso en la nariz, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

- Tienes espuma en la nariz.- dijo al recostarse en la silla mientras con un dedo retiraba de la pequeña nariz un poco de burbujas.- Pareces una niña.

- Gracias.- paso la mano por la nariz y de repente observo el cielo, estaba oscuro, miró su reloj que le apuntaba las 6:50 p.m. y a pesar de la hora sonrió.- Tenemos una hora haciendo nada.

- Sip…son las siete de la noche, creo que es hora de que tú comas algo y de que yo termine mi trabajo. Let΄s go (vamos).-Dijo mientras dejaba dinero para pagar las bebidas y se paraba.

- Of course (por supuesto).- el ingles no lo hablaba a perfección pero si se defendía. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y en pocos segundos estaba en marcha.

- You speak english very good (hablas muy bien el ingles).- dijo en su lengua natal, al notar que la nívea tenia una gran fluidez en el idioma.

- I don΄t think so,

------------------------------

Cogió el plato azul con blanco que se encontraba en la meseta, el cual tenía adherido una especie de mancha roja-anaranjado evidencia de la reciente comida que hubiera estado servida en el mismo. Al tiempo que sostenía el plato y lo enjabonara con la mano libre cubierta de un guante de plástico amarillo, tenía en cuenta en cerrar la llave; parte de su enseñanza como joven en su familia fue la clara idea de que no era correcto desperdiciar el agua, además de entender que tanto como el hombre y la mujer tienen el deber hacer los quehaceres de la casa; la palabra machista no era parte de su personalidad y mucho menos de su actitud.

Al poner el último plato en su lugar correspondiente, se retiro los guantes y se seco las manos. Dio media vuelta y se apoyo en la superficie del desayunador con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el espacio, mas bien, hacia su sala, aquella sala que años o meses atrás él no encontraba interesante hasta que aquella mujer de ensueño vino a adueñarse de ella. Allí sentada en jeans y blusa en combinación con aquella piel que él se la encontraba mucho mas suave que la propia seda, aquella mujer que le había robado el aliento desde que la conoció, aquella mujer que mas que humana parecía diosa con la perfecta combinación entre mujer amorosa y apasionada que provocaba conquistarla, y, de niña ingenua e inocente que era imposible no tratar de protegerla.

"_La amo…Estoy mas seguro que nunca"_. Se acercó con lentitud tratando de seguir viéndola así, al tenerla en frente cerró todas las revistas que tenía al frente y quitó de sus manos la que ella estaba leyendo.

- ¡Hey! Estoy viendo.- le reclamó al ver que le arrebataba de golpe la revista, pero parecía que no la escuchaba, pues las estaba poniendo en el piso.- Mi amor tengo que verlas.

- Antes de cenar las estabas viendo, durante la cena también y ahora no vas a seguir.- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Si es que me quieres ver frente al altar contigo dentro de 3 semanas tengo que ver las revistas.- trató de alagar la mano para tomar una pero este la detuvo.

Para sorpresa de ella el castaño la hizo acostarse encima del mueble colocando su cabeza encima de sus piernas. La miró largamente sin decir palabra, después de minutos esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Porque eres hermosa.- respondió mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre el cabello castaño y desaliñado de la ojiverde.- Eres preciosa.

- Eres un mentiroso, no ves lo fea y cansada que estoy.- sintió escalofríos al ver aquella mirada ámbar que la penetraba con tanta dulzura y tanto amor, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sakura… ¿Cuando tenías 7 años pensaste alguna vez en casarte?- mientras preguntaba no perdía contacto visual y mucho menos la grata sensación de sus cabellos entre sus manos.

- Claro que si, que niña no sueña con casarse.-respondió con alegría al recodar aquellos momentos de la infancia.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿Cómo te imaginabas tu boda?- decidió pasar por alto la pregunta, una idea estaba clavada en su mente y no se detendría hasta llegar a su final.- ¿Dónde te la imaginabas?.

- ¿Dónde?...- cerró los ojos y esbozo una grata sonrisa al imaginarse otra vez esa boda que tanto interpretaron sus juguetes.- Cada vez, cada momento que imaginaba mi boda, en vez de ser en la iglesia como lo hacían muchas, me imaginaba que era en la playa, en pleno atardecer…

- Mi amor… ¿Desearías casarte conmigo en la playa con un magnifico atardecer dentro de 3 semanas?- preguntó con ansiedad, veía a Sakura muy esforzada para que la iglesia en la boda fuera hermosa, pero no le gustaba verla asi, cansada, preocupada todo el tiempo.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!- automáticamente se paró y volvió a sentarse, no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado.

- Que te cases conmigo en la playa…como una vez soñaste.- se detuvo para mirarla profundamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con delicadeza.- Claro…solo si quieres.

- Quiero, quiero…pero ¿Qué dirá tu familia?- estaba entusiasmada, casarse en la playa era algo tan diferente, tan romántico, tan…pero que diría su familia, una familia tan estricta en cuanto a las bodas y no cualquier boda.- Y ya tenemos reservada la iglesia…

- No dirán nada, eso tenlo por seguro.- la abrazo con ternura, y la atrajo hacia él, lo que más quería en este mundo es que aquella niña de ojos verdes, que ahora era toda una mujer adoptara su apellido para y por siempre.- Sakura, detengamos todo y vamos a casarnos en la playa, con el mar y un hermoso atardecer de testigos.

Sintió como un calor extraño se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se anidaba completamente en su rostro. Este hombre realmente la amaba, estaba convencida que él haría todo por ella.- Eres el hombre perfecto…no…no puedo pedirle nada a esta vida.- Una sensación reconocible para ella, la arropo y no tuvo otra salida de prácticamente comérselo a besos, besos profundos, apasionados, con ternura, con verdadero amor.

- Si, acepto casarme contigo en la playa, descalzos y mojados.- las palabras le rozaban entre sus labios, era magnifico tenerlo de esa forma, todo suyo. Sintió por enésima vez la sensación de que podría morir siendo feliz, con él, junto a él.- Te AMO.

- Y yo a ti.

N/A: PPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN…mis mas sinceras disculpas por tal letargo, se que estas explicaciones estan de mas porque es imposible que una persona dure tanto para actualizar… MI MALDITA INSPIRACION se fue de vacaciones y cuando regreso (:p) una tremenda vagancia se apodero de mi que no me dejaba escribir.

Y… TAN TAN TAN TANNNNNNNNNNNNNN….q le parecio estre TREMENDO capitulo, el rencuentro de Eriol y Meiling fue algo pesimo, parecía q los dos querian pedir disculpas pero no c atrevian…o no podían…BUENO…y esa petición tan romantica de nuestro kerido Syaoran, UNA BODA EN LA PLAYA, simplemente maravilloso, solo Syaoran hace algo así. Y para culminar kkkkkk chistoso fue esa escena entre Tomoyito y Brian…mientras la escribia me moria de la risa, y cuando la relei, volvi a explotar…

¿Avances? Tengo para decirles que ERIOL C NOS VA para Inglaterra, el hombre esta decidido, kiere olvidar todo lo malo…y la boda en la playa va…y ke esa boda destapara secretos, confesiones, y escenas inolvidables e importantes para esta historia.

SIGAN LEYENDO, PLIS MAS REVIEWSSS K ME HAGAN SENTIR BIEN…AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Jenny y Morgana Riddle…como c llaman tus fic pa tambien leerlos Y C LES KIERE MUCHO DESDE LA REP. DOMINICANA.

LadyAtenea


End file.
